Declarations of a Differentiated Teen
by mz kittyy
Summary: As if I don’t have enough problems already. My one true love doesn’t return my affections, my best friend has fallen in love, and my cat hates me! I am so pathetic...I need a potato... MWPP Era.
1. Bedrooms, Diaries & Families

**The EXTREMLEY Secret Diaries of E.Woods **

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns the whole of Harry Potter. Unrecognisable characters (eg. Evelyn, Julez) most probably belong to me.

**A/N: **Hello all. I'm back with another story. And I intend on actually finishing this one.

Oh, and be warned: THIS MAY BE SLIGHTLY MARY-SUEISH. I am trying to give Evelyn flaws so that she isn't a perfect ditzy blonde. But still, the things that happen to her in this story (like getting with certain characters) may give off the aura of a Mary-Sue. So don't say I didn't warn you.

Well to those of you who are still reading, and intend on reading this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **As if I don't have enough problems already. My one true love doesn't return my affections, my best friend has fallen in love, and my cat hates me! I am so pathetic…I need chocolate…

**August 31st 8:17pm, my bedroom**

I rather like my bedroom. It's quite cosy, with a small wooden bed in the corner right underneath a window (that has a nice view of the lake at the back of our house), a medium-sized wooden desk at the bottom of my bed against the wall, a wardrobe next to that and a huge bookcase across the room. All in all, my room is quite small. Even though my house is quite big. Well. Medium-sized.

The kitchen is fairly large, so is the lounge room. My mother has a big bedroom, complete with a huge four-poster bed and everything. My sister, Angela (who is 18), has a bigger room than mine as well. And I can't even complain, because she 'needs' it. She insists that it's for her studying and spell practising and whatnot (she is training to be an Auror at the Ministry of Magic), but I know better. The reason she snagged the bigger bed and bedroom is cos' of the guys she brings home with her. I'm not blind. Or deaf. Though I wish I was sometimes. Deaf, I mean. At least she's started to settle down though. She has a boyfriend, Brad, and it looks like it is quite serious. What-ever.

My older brother Michael (who is 20), is rather nice though not around much. He works at Gringotts banks with the goblins. I don't know how he can stand it. They are so _creepy. _He basically works full-time. But he is always home for dinner which is good, as us girls are completely _hopeless _at cooking. I almost burnt the house down once. True story.

And where is my dad, you may ask? Well, my parents got divorced when I was 7. No biggie, they were always fighting so it's better off this way. I mean, they both seem happier. Now they don't fight nearly as much. My dad moved to Scotland two years ago after marrying a witch (who is a famous singer here in the wizarding world in case you wanted to know, Celeste Empiro). I totally expected her to be an evil stepmother like in those fairy stories that Lily Evans told me about way back in first year. But she's nice. She's into the whole make-up and beauty and glamour type of thing, much like Angela, which is why they get along like fire burning fire. She's totally rich, and so her and my father live in a huge mansion somewhere over in Scotland. Me, Angela and Michael have been going there for the end of school holidays (well, my end of school holidays) for the past two years. And my dad always comes to see us on each of our birthdays.

Okay, why am I talking about my house? I should be explaining myself to you. Well, here I go.

My name is Evelyn Woods, I am 16 years old, and tomorrow will be the first day of my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

There, that wasn't so bad now was it? Though I suppose I could of done better. I have never had a _proper _diary before. I mean, I've had little black notebooks in the past that I have attempted to use as a diary. But I always forgot to write in them, and it got boring after a while since I have an extremely boring life.

My mother gave me this little brown book actually. She said that since I am now 16 and will be going through many confusing times, I need something to write it all down in. So she produced this diary from behind her back. And she is practically making me write in it. Well, for three months so I can see if I like it or not. Then it's off to the rubbish bin for you.

I hope you didn't get offended or anything.

Maybe I will keep you.

Hey, this diary is like one hundred percent private. It is magically sealed so that if anyone wanted to read it, they would have to guess the password. You just point your wand at the front of the book and say the password. Simple.

Oh, well would you look at the time. It's ten past nine and I have to get my beauty sleep. Thank you for listening to my babbling. Goodnight.

-Evelyn-

Did I just say goodnight to a book?!

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I would love to hear your opinions…and remember: reviews give me inspiration! So go and click that little purple button down in the left hand colour…you know you want to…

Byebye! xoxo

-Alahria Silvermoon-


	2. Trains, Slytherins & HIM

**The EXTREMLEY Secret Diaries of E.Woods **

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

**September 1st, 11:05am, Train Compartment Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

Well. Here I am. Sitting all by myself. Where's Julez, you might ask? She is a prefect. Yes, that's right. She got made prefect of Gryffindor this year. Don't get me wrong, I'm so proud of her and so happy for her, I just hope she doesn't turn into a snooty brainiac. But I know she's better than that.

I don't think I told you who Julez was. Well, Julez (Juliette) is my best friend. There you go. Happy now?

I'm sitting here all by myself, while Julez is up the front of the train and patrolling the corridors. I'm going to write about school.

I am in Gryffindor. I have no idea why I got put there. Gryffindor's are meant to be brave, and I am so not. I mean, I'm the type of girl who squeals and jumps ten feet in the air if I see a mouse. I'm even scared of the dark. But I think that's to do with the fact that I'm claustrophobic.

Hmmm…maybe I belong in Hufflepuff. Everyone thinks they're all airheads, but quite a lot of them are really nice. The Ravenclaws are all right, but they're a bit on the snooty side. They prefer to keep to themselves. And the Slytherins…oh don't get me started on them. They scare me. A lot. They're always _there._

I'm not that smart at school really. The only subjects I'm good at are Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts. (I get quite a lot of Outstandings in those). I'm completely crap at Potions, and pretty bad at Transfiguration. But the other subjects, I'm all right at.

Oooooh, the food trolley is here. I'm going to get food, write more later.

-Evelyn-

**September 1st, 1:01pm, Train Compartment**

Wow, that was WAY weird. I had just finished eating my chocolate frogs, right, when suddenly I needed to go to the toilet. So I've just gone and opened the door to the hallway, minding my own business, when suddenly, none other than that creep, Lucius Malfoy, decides to walk up to me, closely followed by those other two creeps, Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape.

I decided to sit back down, because as I said before, Slytherins scare me. But before I could close the door, Malfoy stepped in, his cold grey eyes glistening.

"Well, hello," he said. "What's your name again? Every? Eveline?"

"Evelyn," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Ah, Evelyn, that's it," he said.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Snape asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

Snape glared at me and I glared back.

"Now, now, play nicely," Malfoy said and Bellatrix snickered.

I should add here, that Malfoy hated me. Even though I was 'pureblood' I wasn't worthy of him. Because I was in Gryffindor. He's had it in for me since first year. Every chance, he's got, he's always teasing me. But he's never tried hexing me, probably because he's never got me alone.

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "Since there's no one around right now, I think it's time for a little fun," he said, smirking. "It's not like anyone will miss her."

He took a step into the compartment, and then, the train jolted and he stumbled forwards. Since I was standing up, he fell onto me and I fell onto the seat. And so I did the only thing I could think of. I screamed: "Get off me now!" and kneed him right where it hurts. He rolled off me and onto the floor, his face red and contorted in pain.

And stupid me, I just couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

Malfoy got to his feet and glared at me. "You'll pay for this one," he hissed.

Why does he choose to pick on me? What did I ever do to him? Apart from tripping him over that time in first year, on his way to the Sorting Hat. And that was a total accident. Although, he didn't think so. Oh puh-lease, I'm not that mean. Like, I don't go around tripping over innocent people. Though, he wasn't innocent. But I didn't know that. Sometimes I confuse myself…

I was still laughing. I just couldn't stop. And then they walked out, leaving me there in the compartment, hunched over and gasping for breath. And I managed to look up and HE (Sirius Black) walked past, glancing inside my compartment and giving me a strange look. Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a freak.

You know what diary? I need a boyfriend. Preferably Sirius Black. Okay, so I'm not the only girl who wants to jump his bones, but still. He is just so goddamn sexy! With his almost-black hair that falls ever so causally into his dark gray eyes…seriously, it's enough to make any girl fall head-over-heels in love with him and develop a very extreme obsession. If only he would notice me…

But as if I have a chance of that happening. I mean, I have to wear glasses during classes (that wasn't meant to rhyme). I have talked to him a few times though. And okay, so our conversations weren't actually considered conversations (one time he said sorry for bumping into me and I said that's okay, and the other time he asked me what the time was, to which I replied that I didn't know). But it's a start. And hey, who knows, one day I might get my chance.

All the girls in the school are in love with him. But he doesn't go out with half of them because he is too busy hanging around with his friends and getting detention.

Oh, why did Julez have to become a prefect? I really don't like sitting here all by myself. Oh well, I have you to talk to, diary. I mean, write in. Yeah…that's right. I really think I'm starting to lose it.

The traumas of life…

Oh, we're here at Hogwarts now. I'm going to go, but I'll write more later on.

-Evelyn-

**September 1st, 5:00pm, The Great Hall**

Hey again diary. We have just arrived at the Hall, where we eat and get welcomed to the school and stuff. I have just sat down and Julez is nowhere to be found. She is off helping the first years I think.

The Marauders (Sirius, James, Remus and Peter), are sitting a few seats down from me. They're laughing about something. Humph…as if I care.

Oh, the first years are coming in. McGonagoll just explained to them what was going to happen. And the Sorting Hat is now singing its song. I can't be bothered to write it all down, but it just basically told us about how our houses came together and stuff like that. You know, I've always wondered what the Sorting Hat does for the rest of the year. It obviously sits up in Professor Dumbledore's office, but does it just sleep until next year? And how does it make up a new song every year? It must be a genius…

Now, I'm starting to think about my first year at Hogwarts. I was one of the last people to be sorted. I had sat on the chair timidly, and once it was placed on my head, it said: "Now, what have we here? Evelyn Woods…I remember sorting your mother and your father, both were put in Gryffindor. I can see that you are exactly like them. And that's why I personally think that you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" I still remember how it shouted out that last word, that word that would determine who I was and how my school life would be. And then I got off the chair and walked to my table. I tripped on the way as well. Like, I didn't fully stack it but I almost did, before I regained my balance.

Embarrassing things like that always seem to happen to me. I mean, I have got to be the world's biggest klutz. I even trip over thin air. And once I broke a chair in Potions.

Julez just came and sat down next to me. We are now watching as each of the first years are called to the hat and sorted. It's pretty funny, watching them. They look so terrified, just waiting for their turn and praying that everything will turn out all right.

There's not much to write about so I think I'm gonna go now. Write more later, buh-bye!

-Evelyn-

**September 2nd, 8:41am, The Great Hall**

Well I've just finished breakfast. Me and Julez are just sitting here, waiting for McGonagall to come and give us our timetables. And here she is now, heading towards us.

You are probably interested in what my O.W.L results were. Well, here they are:

Astronomy – A

Care of Magical Creatures – E

Charms – O

Defense Against the Dark Arts – O

Divination – P

Herbology – A

History Of Magic – D

Muggle Studies – E

Potions – E

Transfiguration – E

Well, I am keeping Charms, DADA, and Muggle Studies. My mother is forcing me to keep Potions and Transfiguration (I have to keep my 'options' open). I am keeping Care of Magical Creatures as well, because believe it or not, I actually like the subject. (And when I leave school, I want to travel around the world studying dragons). But it's goodbye to Astronomy, Herbology, Divination, and History of Magic.

OH MY GOD. GET THIS. WE HAVE FREE PERIODS!

That is just so awesome.

MY TIMETABLE 

DAY 1

9-10 : Charms

10-11 : Defense Against the Dark Arts

11-11:30 : Break

11:30-12:30 : FREE

12:30-1:00 : Lunch

1-3 : Potions

DAY 2

9-10 : FREE

10-11 : Muggle Studies

11-11:30 : Break

11:30-12:30 : Transfiguration

12:30-1:00 : Lunch

1-2 : FREE

2-3 : Care Of Magical Creatures

Oh great, Julez is being annoying once again. Here's how our conversation is going.

Julez: I feel like crap today.

Me (in a joking sort of way): You look like crap today.

Julez (suddenly looking worried): What do you mean? Is it my hair? I knew I should have spent an extra minute straightening it.

Me: Your hair looks gorgeous.

Julez: Whatever…

And it continued on like this for ages. But the thing is, Julez is pretty. She isn't drop-dead gorgeous, but she is pretty. She has shoulder-length blondey-brown hair that usually goes wavy, but every morning, she uses this special straightening spell on her hair to make it stay straight all day long. She has light brown eyes with flecks of hazel in them. But she still insists, every morning, that she looks awful. ARGH, it is just SO infuriating!

And she likes someone as well. She spent extra long working on her appearance this morning and now she's begging me to go with her back to the dormitories to fix her hair again. I told her no way, we'll be late for class, and besides, she looks totally hot. Julez seemed to accept this and so we decided to start making our way to class. So yeah, I'll write more later.

-Evelyn-

**10:11am, Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Oh my gosh. You will never guess what happened in Charms just now. He talked to me. Sirius Black spoke to me! And you want to know what he said? Okay…here's how it went.

Sirius (turning around in his seat to face me): Hey Evelyn!

Me: Uh…

Sirius: What page were we meant to be reading?

Me: Um…pages one to six.

Sirius (flashing me that oh-so-sexy smile of his): Thanks.

Then he turned around, opened up his book and quickly became engaged in a discussion with James Potter, while Peter Pettigrew tried to hear what they were saying. Remus Lupin was just reading the textbook.

Okay, let me tell you a little bit about the Marauders. They are four boys (as I have so obviously pointed out). James Potter is Sirius's best friend. He has extremely messy jet-black hair and hazel-colored eyes behind his glasses. But I have to admit, he is quite good-looking…and he has quite a nice body (from all the Quidditch he plays). I've already told you about Sirius, and how sexy he is. Remus Lupin is the quiet one of the group. From what I've heard, he's really nice and also smart. I guess he's all right looking, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. If you like the whole 'smart' look. But somehow he manages to fit in perfectly with James and Sirius. Unlike Peter Pettigrew. He is a small, chubby, weedy-looking boy with mouse-brown hair and a turned-up nose. I guess he could be described as the tag-a-along of the group, forever admiring James and Sirius. Although he's pretty thick and can be annoying, I find him to be quite friendly.

Oh my gosh, I just found out who Julez likes. It's Remus Lupin! Wow…I didn't see that coming. Apparently they 'bonded' over their love for Transfiguration while on Prefect duties. I tried to tell her that he's off-limits because he is friends with Sirius and it's not likely that we would actually have a chance of talking to them, but she totally didn't listen to me. She was off in La-La-Love land.

Oh crap, we're about to start practicing some non-verbal spell and I haven't even read the text. See what you're doing to me diary?

-Evelyn-

Homework For Today:

Charms – Practice the 'Accio' charm non-verbally until it is done with perfection.

DADA – Three pieces of parchment on the correct way to complete non-verbal spells.

Potions: 400word essay on how to make an Invisibility Potion.

**A/N: Thankyou to 'The Lost Tear' for your review. I really appreciate it! **

**Come on guys, tell me what you think...can you hear the review button calling your name:)**


	3. Potions, Crushes & Invisiblity Cloaks

**The EXTREMLEY Secret Diaries of E.Woods **

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one.

**September 5th , 11:15pm, Girls Dormitory **

Okay, so here I am, sitting on my bed with the hangings pulled shut. Everyone is fast asleep. I can't sleep. Not after what happened yesterday. These past few days have been well, different. And I'm sure you would just love to hear every detail, right? That's what I thought. I guess I should start at the beginning…

It happened two days ago at dinnertime. Me and Julez were just casually sitting there, eating our pies (vegetable pie for me because I'm a vegetarian). Me and Julez were eating and talking and having a good time. Well, we were. But unfortunately, we had made the big mistake of sitting next to Marietta and Lana; two extremely snobby purebloods who thought they were Andrea Carlington (a very popular and beautiful witch who was famous for her extraordinary voice. All the guys were in love with her). And the sad fact is, Marietta is actually like that. And Lana was just her little sidekick. And they happen to hang out with Lily Evans. I have no idea why, cos' she is like, so nice and there not.

So anyway, suddenly, Marietta says to me: "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

I just ignored her. And then Julez goes; "Oh, be quiet."

"Why are you even talking to us?" Lana asked.

"Um, hello? You talked to us first," I replied.

"Just stop talking, like, right now," Marietta said.

"Why don't you make us?" Julez answered. She started to pull out her wand, when Lily suddenly stood up from her place next to them. She faced them, her bright green eyes glittering with anger. She looked scary. (Mental Note: Never piss off Lily).

"Why don't you shut up for once?" she asked.

Marietta looked at her in shock. "Wha-what?" she stammered.

"I said, shut up!" Lily continued. "What have they ever done to you? I am so sick of watching you both making people's lives miserable. Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of doing it?"

"Bu-but," Lana tried to speak, but they were both practically speechless.

"You should seriously do some thinking for the first time in your pathetic lives," Lily snarled. Then she turned on her heel and stormed out the door.

Me and Julez looked at each other in bewilderment and without a word, we both got up and walked out after Lily, leaving behind Marietta and Lana, who were angry, confused and bewildered, their faces slowly turning red.

We caught up with Lily, who was angrily stomping down the corridor.

"Wow, thanks Lily," I said.

She looked at us, noticing for the first time that we were walking with her. "Oh, that, no problem," she answered casually. "It was about time someone stood up to them."

After that, we went back to our dormitories after dinner, got out our homework straightaway and went to the Common Room to start it. And we finished by 8…thank god. After that, we had gone up to the girls dormitory and pulled the hangings shut around my bed, where we ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs while gossiping about everything that came to mind. And so now we're like, the Three Musketeers. (Whoever they were. I think they were three friends or something).

And the other thing…oh my god…I'm so ecstatic I can barely write. Okay, I have got to get a grip on myself. I'm so lame…

Anywayz, yesterday in Potions, just as the bell for the end of the day was about to go, Professor Slughorn announced that he was going to put us into pairs for an assignment thingy. We had to research a potion that he assigned to us, write a 1000 word essay on it and then make it during class in three weeks. And guess who I got paired with? drumroll Sirius Black! When Professor Slughorn called out my name and then Sirius', Sirius turned around in his seat and flashed me one of his sexy grins. I almost died. Seriously. My heart did this weird flip-flop thing and I felt my knees go weak.

Oh, and Julez got paired with Remus Lupin. When she heard this, she fell off her chair in shock. Everyone turned to look at her, snickering, and even Remus had a bit of a smile on his face as she regained her seat, blushing furiously.

And Lily got paired up with James. She is completely oblivious to his good looks though, and just thinks him to be an annoying, egotistical prat. And James is like, in love with Lily. I hope she doesn't kill him…I really don't want one of my friends to go to Azkaban. That would majorly suck.

So yeah, I think I might actually have a chance of capturing Sirius' attention. With my exceptional wit, good humour and friendliness, he is sure to fall head-over-heels in love with me. And then we can get married and have two kids (a boy and a girl) and they can go to Hogwarts as well.

Who the hell am I kidding? As if Sirius Black would ever go out with me. I mean, I've totally seen the types of girls he dates. They all look like supermodels and have a willingness to put out and have had about a million boyfriends. Whereas I've only ever had one boyfriend. It was only last year, actually. His name was Simon Pratts and he was a Ravenclaw. We went out for a total of two weeks, then he started getting a bit touchy-feely while we were making out and since I wasn't that type of girl, he dumped me. As my grandmother would say; Pffft! Who needs guys?

Okay, okay, I NEED GUYS! Especially Sirius Black…

My cat just jumped onto my bed. She's a black cat with white socks and her name is Shadow. She has something against me. Seriously, she does. I mean, she never comes up to me and when she does, if I try and hug her she hisses at me. Well, until tonight. She just came right up to me, sat down next to me and started purring. O-k then, I don't know what's up with her.

What exactly is wrong with me? As if I don't have enough problems already, what with my one true love not returning my affections, my best friend is in love and my cat hates me! I am so pathetic…

I'm going to write more later, I'm sleepy now…

-Evelyn-

**September 6th, 6:00am, Girls Dormitory**

I am awakened by the nervous pounding of my heart. Today is the day! Am going to try and get more sleep…the last thing I need right now is bags under my eyes.

**7:15am, Girls Dormitory**

Julez just woke me up. And I was having a dream about me and Sirius walking through a buttercup field holding hands while a brilliant yellow sun shone down on us. I was pretty annoyed, then remembered my reason for happiness.

Julez just told me I stunk. Then she said she was joking. But even still, I'm going to take a long shower. And steal some of Marietta's perfume.

**7:30am, Girls Dormitory**

That was such a bad idea. Stealing Marietta's perfume, I mean. It turned out to be cursed if anyone other than her touched it. Which meant that when I sprayed it onto my neck, I instantly developed a red rash. Which looks completely horrible, by the way. What am I going to do?

**8:00am, Still in Girls Dormitory**

Lily told me I was being pathetic and said she'd fix it. So she took out her wand, pointed it at my neck and said a spell (that I can't remember) and the red rash instantly disappeared. I was ecstatic; I jumped onto her and hugged her tight while Julez called me a freak.

**1:00, Lunch**

What is wrong with me?

It's less than half an hour until I will be sitting with Sirius and able to have a proper conversation with him. I can hardly breathe…

Pffft…I'm panicking for nothing…

-Evelyn-

**8:03pm, Girls Dormitory**

Well, that wasn't that bad. In fact, it was rather eventful…sort of. Okay, here's what happened.

After lunch, I went to the library with Julez and Lily. We were having our Potions lesson in there so we could do our assignment there. Anywayz, after Professor Slughorn informed us that we were to be doing our assignment only, everyone got up to find their partners. I was just sitting there, wondering whether to go to Sirius or let him come here. But then, Sirius walked over to me and put his books down at my table!

"Hey," he said casually, but sounding incredibly sexy. "Got any ideas for a potion?"

"Um," I swallowed, desperately trying to think of something to say. Love potion? No…Draught of the Living Dead? No…ARGH! "Um, how about we just, um, look through all the different potions in the text and then uh, choose one?" I mentally cursed myself…exactly how many times did I say 'um'?

"Um, okay," he said, smiling teasingly. He opened up the textbook and we poured over the different potions. "We need something quick and easy," he decided. "Invisibility potion?"

"Isn't that meant to be really hard?" I said.

"Not really," he said. "I'm good at potions, anyway."

"Well aren't you modest," I laughed. "I'm completely crap at Potions."

"Then why did you continue it?" He asked, a bemused expression his face.

"My mum forced me. I have to keep my 'options' open."

"What do you want to do when you leave school?"

"Travel around the world studying dragons. They're amazing creatures."

And then he told me he wanted to be an Auror. I WAS HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH HIM!

Then, we decided to have a go at the Invisibility potion and we stood up to research it. We walked over to a bookshelf. On the way, I noticed Julez laughing at something Remus had said. I caught her eye and she blushed, casting her eyes downward.

"I think Remus has a crush," Sirius whispered in my ear.

"I think Julez does too," I whispered back.

"No shit," Sirius answered. "I think the whole school knows." Then he saw my horrified face. "Just kidding."

"Julez would die if anyone knew," I said. "And the sad thing is, she's kinda shy, so it's not like she'll ever tell him how she feels."

"Yeah, Remus is the same," Sirius said. "Prat."

Then for some reason, we both laughed. And then he did that sexy hair-flick thingy to get it off his face.

He looked so sexy just then, that I took a step back and accidentally banged into a shelf of books. A few dropped to the floor.

I blushed furiously, crouching down to pick them up. He bent down to help me.

"I'm such a klutz," I muttered inaudibly.

"I think it's cute," he said, standing up and placing the books on the bookshelf. He reached down a hand, and I grasped it thankfully as hoisted me to my feet.

Then, the bell rang. I jumped a little, surprised.

"Didn't get much work done," he stated.

"Yeah," I answered. "At least we have a few more lessons."

"Well, see you round, Evelyn," he said, giving me a smile.

Sadly, before I could say another word to Sirius, he took off abruptly. I then slowly made my way to where Lily and Julez and were standing.

"You have it bad for him, don't you?" Julez asked. I nodded, and Lily patted my arm sympathetically.

"If you're seriously in love with him, well then I'll be happy to help you with him," Lily said, and Julez nodded her head as well. "Trust me, I'm an expert at these things. It all comes from hanging around Marietta and Lana all these years."

"Would you really help me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, of course," she answered.

Then we all decided to have an early dinner.

I had had a real conversation with him! And I hadn't made an idiot out of myself or anything!

The world is such a beautiful place at the moment…

-Evelyn-

**11:02pm, Girls Dormitory**

Well, that was quite eventful. Especially as right before all the it all started, Marietta and Lana came into our dorm and started talking, unaware of the fact that we were in the room as well. So we just sat there, stuffing chocolate in our mouths to keep us from making any noise and desperately trying not to laugh, which was extremely hard.

We overheard Marietta bragging to Lana about how her and Sirius Black were going to meet up in some tower. Three guesses for what they were going to do. And Lana was stuck by herself. She said she would try and get onto James, but come on, AS IF! He's only like, totally obsessed with Lily. And it doesn't look like he'll go out with anyone until he gets her, not even to make her jealous. I sort of feel sorry for him. I mean, I wonder if he can help being so obsessed with her. Maybe he has some sort of mental disorder…who knows?

So, after they had left, Julez got the bright idea of going for a little nighttime stroll. Well, Lily freaked out at first, but then we calmly explained to her that Julez had an Invisibility Cloak that we could use. It had been in her family for centuries.

"I still can't believe you stole it from your mother," Lily said, as we made our way to the portrait.

"I didn't steal it," Julez said. "I borrowed it without asking, but I have every intention of giving it back. Besides, she never even uses it, so she won't even know it's missing."

"So where do you guys want to go?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I have something in mind," Julez said, grinning secretly.

"Oooh, spill!" I said.

"Well, I managed to overhear the marauders talking about going down to the lake at about 10 tonight," she began. "And I was thinking, we could go down and kinda eavesdrop on their conversation."

"You mean like spy on them?" Lily asked.

"No, not spy," Julez replied. "We are so above that. We'll just casually _listen_ to what they're saying. And who knows, we may find out something…"

We walked steadily down the corridor in silence. A thrill of excitement rushed through me as we neared the front door that lead out of the castle. I carefully pushed it, hoping that it wasn't locked. And it wasn't! We slipped out of the door carefully, giggling.

It was a beautiful night, with the pale moon casting a silvery, sparkling light onto the inky blackness of the lake. A cool breeze was wafting gently through the air. I breathed in, letting the smell of the cool night air fill my lungs.

"Hey, look," Julez whispered. I looked to where she was pointing, and saw an outline of four figures sitting near the lake on the grass. There was a tree off to the right of them and we decided to sit down behind it. It wasn't that far off, so we could hear what they were saying.

"So did you hook up with Marietta?" We heard James ask.

"Yep," Came Sirius's casual voice. "Man, she's hot. Asked her to Hogsmeade next week as well. She practically confessed her undying love to me right there."

There was an outbreak of laughter.

"So Remus, what's going on with you and that girl?" James asked, and I could tell he was smirking. "Whats her name, Juliette." I felt Julez stiffen.

"Her name is Julez," Remus replied.

"Yeah, you'd know," Sirius laughed. I felt Julez relax.

"Well what about you and Evelyn?" Remus shot at Sirius.

I caught my breath, my heart pounding wildly.

"What about me and Evelyn?" Sirius asked, in a bored voice.

"You two looked pretty cosy in Potions today," Remus replied.

"She's cute," Sirius answered. "Like the way she can't stop blushing and how she says weird things and trips over a lot. And her eyes are the exact same shade of brown as her hair."

"So you like her or what?" Peter's squeaky voice spoke up.

"I dunno mate," he replied.

I let out the breath I'd been holding. HE DIDN'T KNOW?

Suddenly, I fell backwards and let out a small squeal of surprise. I instantly clapped a hand to my mouth, silently cursing myself.

"What was that?" I heard James asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "Maybe one of the ghosts?"

"Or maybe not," Remus said. "I think we should go back to our dormitory."

"Yeah, good idea Moony," James said. I heard them leaving.

"That was close," Julez stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said.

And then we went back up to the castle.

But I'm not giving up that easily. Lily said she has some ideas to make him notice me.  Hopefully it will work. I just need one chance to go out with him. That's all. Just one date.

Anyway, I'm going to bed now.

-Evelyn-

**A/N: **

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. (cierra, SiriuslyPadfoot101, im am your stalker... anyho...(I know who you are :P), DM's Mystery Girl, anonymous (I know who are you are too :P), you know who (yes, I know who). I really appreciate all of your reviews, so once again, thanks. :)**

**And some reviews wouldn't be too bad either...**

**xoxo Kath**


	4. Biatches, Nonverbal spells & Bathrooms

The EXTREMLEY Secret Diaries of E.Woods By Alahria Silvermoon 

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

**September 8th, 8:00am, Great Hall**

Weekend was fairly boring. We did so much homework, my head is still spinning. Stupid teachers.

Oh, and the Hogsmeade trip got cancelled because some idiot decided to stupefy the owner of Honeydukes, making all the teachers paranoid.

We are now going to Hogsmeade on the 5th of October.

**8:08am, Great Hall**

James just gave Lily a red rose. He said; "My dearest Lily, please take this rose as a token of my affection for you. It is by far, more beautiful than you." Then the stupid prat walked off to sit with his friends.

Lily stared after him with a confused look on her face.

"I think he meant to say that you're more beautiful than the rose," Julez pointed out.

"Yes, well, it was extremely sad of him," Lily said.

**8:10am, Great Hall**

Lily has just started her infamous 'why I won't date James Potter list'. I'm going to get her to write it down.

TOP TEN REASONS WHY LILY EVANS WILL NOT GO OUT WITH JAMES POTTER (Although there are way more than 10 reasons)

1. He is very self-obsessed.

2. He hexes innocent people for no reason at all.

3. He is a bully.

4. He is extremely up himself.

5. He is a prat.

6. And a git.

7. He does stupid things like kissing my hand and telling me I look 'ravishing'.

8. He is ANNOYING.

9. He is a stalker.

10. He thinks he is just so incredibly good-looking and great.

She tried to write more, but I told her that was plenty.

**9:40am, Charms Classroom**

Marietta is sitting in front of me, right next to Sirius. She is such a flirt. She keeps touching his arm and giggling, a really high-pitched giggle that hurts my ears. And she keeps tossing her stupid blonde hair everywhere.

Why is she even in Gryffindor?

**9:42am, Charms**

How can he even like her?

**9:43am, Charms**

I've read stuff about how love is blind or whatever.

**9:45am, Charms**

How can he be blind to her good looks?

**10:51am, DADA**

I hate non-verbal spells. They suck.

Why would we even want to use them? Why not just use a normal verbal spell?

I asked Lily, and she just told me that it was to surprise whoever we were fighting so that we can Avada them and then squash them into little tiny pieces and then chop them up into even smaller pieces and then feed them to the sharks. I noticed that she was glaring at James when she said this.

She has an anger problem. But not as in physical. She would never hit or hex anyone just for the sake of it. She is not a violent person.

But she still has some serious issues.

**3:11pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

Our potions assignment is coming along marvellously. Me and Sirius are getting along really well. We just walked to the Common Room together.

I don't freeze up around him anymore. I still have my stupid moments, like when I tripped over just now. But I can actually have a conversation with him.

We have lots of things in common. We both like Muggle Studies, we both hate Severus Snape and most of the Slytherins, we have similar tastes in books and we laugh at each other all the time.

TOP TEN REASONS WHY I WANT TO THROW SIRIUS BLACK ONTO MY BED AND JUMP ON TOP OF HIM

1. His hair is so sexy, like how it falls into his eyes and he does that flick of his head thing to get it back into place.

2. His eyes. They're like, a stormy gray. I can almost see right into his soul.

3. He is actually a nice person, apart from when he hexes innocent people.

4. He is funny. He always has something funny to say that will make me laugh and then smile about it all day.

5. He has a sexy body. It's like, all muscular.

6. He is confident, but not arrogant.

7. He is intelligent, without being nerdy.

8. He has great style.

9. He smiles when he sees me. A big smile that makes his eyes light up.

10. He is just perfect, in every way possible.

**4:00pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

I hate her.

**4:01pm, Girls Dormitories**

I HATE HER.

**4:03pm, Girls Dormitories**

She is an incredibly selfish manipulative little cow. And I hope she falls into a toilet.

**5:01pm, Great Hall**

I am so angry I can barely write. And I can't eat either, I'm too mad for that.

You want to know what she did?

I had just finished my Potions homework (which was five pages and took me all morning, break, lunch and all my free periods to complete). And I was just sitting there innocently looking around the common room, when Marietta walked up to me.

And then. THEN she poured her ink all over my homework, getting quite a bit on me. She hissed; "Stay away from my boyfriend", and then walked off.

HOW DARE SHE. THAT STUPID COW. SIRIUS DOES NOT BELONG TO HER. THEY AREN'T EVEN OFFICIALLY GOING OUT YET.

AND I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THAT POTIONS ESSAY.

And now she's sitting with him, clutching his arm and practically sitting on his lap. He doesn't seem to be paying her much attention though. He is talking to his friends. But still.

Oh stuff it, I'm going to eat a potato.

**6:02pm, Girls Dormitories**

That was way too embarrassing. What is wrong with me?

IT WAS JUST A SPIDER.

A spider in my dinner. Well, wouldn't you of freaked out as well?

So I was just innocently eating my potatoes when all of a sudden, a spider scuttled across my plate. And since I have a very extreme phobia of spiders, I screamed and jumped about ten feet in the air. Unfortunately, as I was still sitting down, I had done the jump in my chair. Then I attempted to get out of my seat and ended up tripping and falling backwards onto the floor. To the great amusement of everyone.

But then, Sirius came over to me and offered me his hand. Again. Which I took gratefully. Then he asked if I was all right and I said yes I was. And then he goes; "Don't worry, I'm scared of spiders too." Then he smiled at me and walked back to his seat.

Everyone was laughing and pointing at me. They will never let me live this down.

I AM SO MORTIFIED.

**7:12pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

Just finished all my homework. Which is a huge relief. Julez is still stuck on her Transfiguration essay. HAHA.

That was extremely sadistic of me, wasn't it? Sorry Julez.

**7:33pm, Common Room**

He is just so incredibly sexy. And I would love nothing more than to throw him onto my bed and rip his clothes off.

Lily just saw that last entry and told me I was obsessed with him.

I am not obsessed with Sirius Black. I am in love with Sirius Black. There's a difference.

Julez calls it an 'infatuation'.

**Wednesday, 10th September, 9:59pm, Girls Bathroom**

I am currently sitting in the bathroom on the third floor. In a cubicle with the door closed. And no, I am not actually on the toilet. As in, doing my 'business'.

It is ten days into the term and I am already falling behind in Defence Against the Dark Arts. It's usually my best subject. But since we are doing non-verbal spells, well I can't do them at all. So I am basically failing. Professor Smidget pulled me aside after Transfiguration today and told me that she was concerned about how I was going. And then she suggested I get a tutor. Preferably, Remus Lupin. And then she asked him and he said yes.

There are two upsides to this. Number 1, I will be able to suss out whether or not he likes Julez and then report back to her and hopefully she will then go out with him and stop complaining about her love life. And Number 2, I could make friends with Remus. And then I could become even closer to Sirius. And besides, it's a well-known fact that guys like it when their girlfriends (or whatever) get on with their friends.

THANK YOU PROFESSOR SMIDGET.

**10:03pm, Girls Bathroom**

I have just realised that now it seems like I am using Remus for the sake of getting with Sirius. Which I am so not. I am not that mean. Actually, I am quite nice. Like, I'm always trying to find the good in people. Anyway, I am sure that Remus is a very nice person. Well, he seems to be from what I've seen of him.

**10:06pm, Still in Girls Bathroom**

This isn't happening. This cannot be happening. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?

Okay, so I went to get out of the toilet cubicle, when I found that _the door was stuck. _I am not even kidding. THE BLOODY DOOR IS STUCK. I AM LOCKED IN A TOILET CUBICLE WITH NO WAY OF GETTING OUT. Oh please please, let someone walk in. Please.

**10:10pm**

The door is still stuck.

**10:12pm**

I am hungry. I would kill for some potatoes right now.

And yes, I have an obsession with potatoes.

**10:19pm**

Hi-ho, hi-ho, I'm stuck in a toilet…um…cell!

**10:21pm**

I bet everyone is wondering where I am. This is so humiliating. I LOCKED MYSELF IN A TOILET FOR CHRISTS' SAKE.

**10:32pm**

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**10:42pm**

I am going insane. Sometime later, they will open the door to the cubicle and find me sitting on the floor with my legs pulled up to my chest rocking back and forth and whispering repeatedly, 'they're coming for me.' And random bursts of, 'POTATOES!'

**10:45pm**

I tried banging on the door and screaming, 'HELP'. For about the one-millionth time. And the funny thing is, I am not even exaggerating.

**10:49pm**

Almost an hour I have been in here. You might want to know why I went to the bathroom at 10pm. I can't believe I haven't told you yet.

I was up in the dormitories, happily chatting to Lily and Julez, when I remembered that I had left my potions textbook in the bathroom. THIS BATHROOM. And so stupid me decided to sneak down and get it.

I told Lily and Julez to go for help if I didn't come back in an hour.

Then I needed to go to the toilet. So I did. AFTER THAT FIRST ENTRY I MADE IN THE BATHROOM, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.

I hope they haven't told anyone. I hope it's just the two of them that are going to come.

**10:51pm**

At least I have my potions book back. 

**10:54pm**

I will be trapped in here forever. No one will ever find me. I will be stuck here in this toilet cubicle until the dinosaurs come back to life.

**10:59pm **

Ohmygod.

Guess what I just realised?

MOANING MYRTLE DIED IN A BATHROOM!

Oh god, what if that happens to me? What if I get locked in this bathroom forever and die?

**11:03pm **

How did she even die?

Maybe she went insane and drowned herself in the toilet.

Or she could have starved to death.

Maybe she tripped and fell down the toilet.

Or bashed her head against the wall and cracked her head open.

Or had a heart attack.

Oh help. I'm scared now.

**11:06pm **

I bet I'll end up dying here somehow. And then my ghost will haunt this bathroom forever. Me and Myrtle will probably terrorise the living and moan about death together.

Or do whatever it is that ghosts do.

Well, hopefully I won't go insane and drown myself in the toilet.

Ditto about tripping and falling down the toilet.

**11:11pm **

If I die here in this toilet cubicle and someone finds this diary, please burn it straight away.

And then give all of my possessions to Julez, Lily, Angela, Micheal, and my parents.

**11:16pm **

Please don't let me die in here.

Or be stuck in here for days on end.

I think it will be too much for my poor little head.

**10:57pm**

Ohmygod.

I HEAR FOOTSTEPS.

**1:05am, Girls Dormitories **

I am even more humiliated than I was about the spider in my dinner and falling off my chair. I AM SUCH A LOSER.

It turned out that the footsteps were not my imagination. They were real. So I started banging on the door and yelling, "HELP!" Then I heard the bathroom door swing open and a voice go; "Um, hello?"

So I'm like, "Help me! The toilet door is jammed! I can't get out!"

And then, I heard a laugh. A laugh I recognised. And I realised that it was none other than Sirius Black.

"Is that you, Evelyn?" I heard him ask in between snorts of laughter.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "Sirius?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you seriously locked in the toilet?" And then he laughed again.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "Can you please help me get out?"

"You can get out yourself, you know," Sirius said. "Number one, you have a wand. And number two, you can crawl under the door."

And sure enough, he was right. Blushing furiously, I opted for the much safer option of crawling under the door. I got to my feet, avoiding his gaze, silently cursing myself.

"I'm claustrophobic," I said, trying to defend myself so I didn't sound like a total nook. "I was so scared in there that I couldn't think straight."

"Sure, whatever you say," He laughed, winking at me.

And then my stomach grumbled. I clutched it, grimacing.

"All that freaking out made you hungry, did it?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered.

"Well, let me take you to the kitchens so you can get something to eat," he said.

And then I go; "Um, okay."

So we walked in silence down a few flights of stairs and corridors until we reached the kitchens. There was a brown wooden door with a big bowl of fruit on it. Sirius reached up and tickled the pear. It giggled, moving slightly and then turned into a doorknob. Amazing.

Then we went into the kitchen, where all the house elves were rushing around busily. Sirius told them we wanted food and they almost fainted with delight. They scurried away and came back with a huge plate of food.

So we sat down to eat. I stuffed myself with potatoes. Sirius enquired as to why I didn't want to eat the chicken and I told him I was a vegetarian. He seemed surprised, but very interested. So then we spent the whole time discussing animal rights.

After we had eaten, we thanked the house elves and then proceeded to make our way back to Gryffindor Tower. We were about halfway there, when all of a sudden Sirius grabbed me and pulled me behind a pillar. He was awfully close to me, his body pressed right up against mine, all tense. I could feel his muscles and smell his cologne. It smelt really good. I was practically fainting at this point, and then he whispered; "It's safe now." And then we went back to Gryffindor Tower without any further mishaps.

As we neared the portrait, Lily and Julez came rushing out. On seeing us, they stopped in their tracks and stood there, fidgeting nervously.

Finally, Julez spoke up. "We're really sorry, Evelyn, but we…er…kinda fell asleep after you left."

"And we only woke up just now," Lily added.

"Thanks a lot guys," I said sarcastically. "I could have been stuck in the toilet until the dinosaurs came back to life."

Sirius looked at me strangely, and Julez and Lily burst out laughing.

"You were stuck in a toilet?" Julez gasped, clutching her sides. "Hahahahaha."

It wasn't that funny. Honestly.

But I just had the best night of my life. And I am now more in love with Sirius Black than I ever was. Sigh.

And it's all thanks to stupid me getting stuck in the toilet. But at least something good came out of it. I just cannot believe that my so-called friends fell asleep.

Speaking of sleep, I have just realised that I am exhausted. I am going to go to bed now.

Nighty night.

-Evelyn-

**1:30pm**

I have just realised that my shirt smells like Sirius. His nice cologney smell mixed with the scent of cinnamon. Sigh. I am keeping it forever. I will never wash it again.

**1:32pm**

I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I GOT STUCK IN A TOILET AND DIDN'T REALISE THAT I COULD USE MY WAND OR CRAWL UNDER THE DOOR!

I hate myself sometimes.

**A/N: REVIEW and get cookies. :)**

**Oh, and thanks so much to those of you who took the time to review. :)**

**xoxo -Kath-**


	5. Potatoes, Pillow fights and Insomnia

**The EXTREMLEY Secret Diaries of E.Woods **

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter One.

**Friday 12th September, 4:44pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

Had a study session with Remus just before in the library. We just went over a few non-verbal spells. I was the only one in the class who couldn't do them at all. Remus was very patient though, he talked me through the spells and I managed to change the colour of a red book to a slightly darker shade (I was trying to turn it into a piece of wood).

At the end of my tutoring session, I said; "Well, I'm off to go see Julez now. And Lily." But I put emphasis on the Julez bit.

Remus just went; "Oh, that's nice. I'm going to see Sirius, James and Peter."

And then we went our separate ways.

Julez almost killed me when she found out that I didn't say anything.

**5:13pm, Great Hall**

Lily is a genius. She just came up with the bright idea of _Julez pretending to be bad at non-verbal spells so that Remus could tutor her! _And then Lily said that she would secretly help me practise them so that I could do them properly, so then I would be able to stop my sessions with Remus.

The next one was on Sunday. I'll have to be able to do them properly by then. Julez said she'd help me as well, since she is quite good at them.

**6:09pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

Lily is actually very good friends with Remus. They often studied together in the library.

So Julez is now going on and on about it. She's worse than me.

**6:12pm**

I just said; "Oh go and ask him out already, Julez!" Very loudly.

The talking quietened, and all four marauders looked over at us. Julez buried her face in her hands, turning red. Me and Lily just smiled at them and went back to our Charms essays.

**11:45pm, Girls Dormitories**

Well, that was fun. Me, Lily and Julez just had a pillow fight.

Quite immature, and so first-year, but it was fun.

Especially how we chased each other out of the dormitory and Julez tripped and almost fell down the stairs.

And the marauders were down there as well. Looking at us like we had six arms.

**11:47pm**

I think they are scared of us.

**11:48pm**

Not that I'd blame them or anything.

**Monday 16th September, 8:11am, Great Hall**

Just found out that Sirius and Marietta are officially a couple.

When I heard this bit of news, I choked on my pumpkin juice. And everyone gave me weird looks.

**8:12am**

I have become accustomed to people giving me weird looks. And they have every right too. I mean, I'm a freak. I think. Well that's what Julez keeps telling me. Go figure.

**8:14am**

What does 'go figure' actually mean?

**8:18am**

Sirius and Marietta are now snogging. I officially hate her.

Not that I didn't before. I mean I hate her even more now.

**8:21pm**

I would happily chop my left leg off (as opposed to my right one cos' that's my stronger leg) for some potatoes.

But the stupid house elves didn't cook any this morning. Or maybe they did, and they just got eaten.

I don't know.

And I didn't mean the house elves were stupid. I don't think they're stupid, I think they're nice.

I just said that so that they don't poison my food. Shhh.

**8:30am**

I just asked Lily why I keep craving potatoes.

She didn't know.

But Martha Berkins from the seventh year overheard, and told me they meant that you were stressed out.

I don't know how she knows this.

She just saw that last entry (because she is sitting right next to me) and informed me that her mother is a muggle and studies 'foods and what they mean.'

Meh.

**11:15am, Gryffindor Common Room**

I DID A NON-VERBAL SPELL.

This is a major breakthrough.

Julez attempted to use the 'Jelly-legs Jinx' on me. I held up my wand, thought 'Protego' in my mind and concentrated as hard as I could, and I managed to successfully repel it!

Then Professor Smidget made a big deal out of it, as I was the last one to actually get it. She demanded me to do it again and again.

I told Remus thanks, and that he helped me. He just smiled and said, "No problem."

I can do non-verbal spells, Doo-Da, Doo-Da.

**11:19am**

Julez has just decided that she is too chicken to get Remus to tutor her.

"I'll just settle for our Potions lessons," she said. "That will be good enough."

**11:23am**

James just came up to us. Sirius, Remus, and Peter just stayed where they were, shaking their heads and giving us apologetic glances.

James went; "Lily Evans, you are looking simply _ravishing _today."

"Didn't you know that flattery gets you nowhere?" Lily replied, while trying to finish her Transfiguration homework.

"No, I didn't know that," James replied. "But you can't keep resisting me forever."

"Just watch me," she muttered as he walked off. She then announced that she was going to take a walk to clear her head, and Julez said that she'd go with her. I opted to stay behind.

After they left, I walked over to where James was sitting. He looked quite miserable, and I actually felt sorry for him. So I decided to help him.

"Why does she hate me so much?" He asked, looking up at me.

"She doesn't hate you," I sighed. "She just strongly dislikes you."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He said.

"Well, it's a start," I replied. "Look, can't you just leave her alone for a while? Instead of asking her out and paying her compliments everyday? And basically stalking her?"

"I thought that girls liked all that," James said, scratching his head and wearing a confused expression.

"Um, not really," I said.

"I really do like her, you know," He said.

"Just give it time," I said gently. "Leave her alone for a few months. And you should also try not to hex people. Or else, make sure she doesn't find out about it."

"And that will work?" He asked me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Lily can be very unpredictable."

And then Lily walked through the portrait, and I decided to go make sure she wasn't going to kill anyone.

I can't believe I talked to James like that. In front of Sirius. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm not usually so talkative. I mostly just keep to myself. Julez says I'm quite shy and I need to talk to people more. But the thing is, I don't exactly know how to talk to people. Like, what are you meant to say?

FIVE MAIN REASONS WHY I AM A FREAK

1. I can't talk to people. Or if I end up actually talking to them, I'll say something stupid.

2. I am obsessed with potatoes.

3. I didn't know I was a witch until I was 9 years old. I showed absolutely no signs of being magical, until it was my sister's birthday and I was carrying her cake and I tripped. And somehow, I managed to make the cake disappear and then reappear on the table.

4. I am in love with a guy who doesn't love me back.

5. I talk to little brown book.

**11:58am**

I just realised that today is the day we will be making our potions.

**12:46pm**

Me and Sirius just did the essay. Well, he dictated from the textbook and I wrote it down.

It only took us until 12:30. Then we went to lunch.

We walked to lunch together!

And talked about how we were going to fail our Potions assignment and how it didn't matter if we did.

But when we got to the Great Hall, Marietta was there, sitting at the Gryffindor table. She gave me the most evil glare I have ever seen in my life. It was scarier than Lily's glare.

Sirius said; "See you in Potions!" And then smiled at me and walked off.

He has such a nice smile…

**5:01pm, Girls Dormitories**

We didn't fail our potions assignment.

We actually made it 'perfectly'.

Amazing.

**5:41pm**

POTATOES!

**6:05pm**

I'm kind of depressed now.

Me and Sirius probably won't even talk anymore.

And we were making a lot of progress.

**Tuesday 24th September, 11:07am, Gryffindor Common Room**

Yes, yes, I am perfectly aware of the fact that I have neglected you.

I'M SORRY, OKAY? JEEZ.

I have been extremely busy lately. What with school, and friends and, um…school…

**11:09am**

Okay, okay, I lied. I wasn't busy. I was just too lazy to write in here.

HAPPY NOW?

It's quite hard keeping a diary actually.

**12:12pm, Transfiguration**

We are still doing non-verbal spells. And I can do them!

Oh, and me and Sirius haven't stopped talking or anything. We now sit together in Muggle Studies. And we say hi and smile and stop to chat if we see each other around the school.

Oh and yesterday morning, I got down to breakfast early and Lily and Julez were still getting ready. I was really hungry, so I left without them. And Sirius was sitting by himself at the Gryffindor table and when I walked into the Great Hall, he looked up and called out to me. So I sat next to him and we talked.

Then his friends came and they sat with us. They are actually quite nice. And it wasn't weird, being the only girl there. They didn't ignore me or anything, they included me in their conversations.

And then Julez and Lily walked in and made a beeline for me. They sat with us as well, and we all had a nice conversation. James asked Lily to pass the eggs and she did, without saying a word. He said thanks, then she said you're welcome and smiled at him. He looked like he'd died and gone to heaven.

**Wednesday 25th September, 5:14pm, Great Hall**

Nothing new to report. I told you my life was boring, didn't I?

**Thursday 26th September, 4:38pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

I figured out what I want for Christmas.

Sirius Black.

Haha, as if I'd actually get him.

**Saturday 28th September, 6:31pm, Gryffndor Common Room**

I have decided to figure out what I will get everyone for Christmas.

And yes, I am perfectly aware of the fact that it is months away.

Julez – Remus. Haha. Um, I saw a really nice locket necklace thing in _Witches Clothes _during the holidays. Julez said she liked it, so I might get that for her. Oh, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. (She is as obsessed with those as I am with potatoes).

Lily – She has hinted that she would very much like to get a muggle book called 'Pride and Prejudice'.

Mum – Um…I don't have a clue. Possibly a new set of robes?

Angela – Make-up, or perfume.

Micheal – Maybe a book, because he is quite a bookworm.

Shadow – An attitude adjustment? Haha. I'll just buy her a cat toy or something.

Okay, I'm all set.

**Tuesday 1st October, 9:18pm, Girls Dormitories**

I just got asked out by Tristan Dunst.

We are going to Hogsmeade together on Saturday.

Am in too much shock to write anymore.

**10:09pm, Girls Dormitories**

He is a seventh year Ravenclaw. He has blondey-brown hair that is sorta longish and hazel eyes. A lot of girls think he is good-looking, and I guess he is. He has very defined muscles as well. You can tell, like you can see them cos' his shirt is kinda tight.

And he's really nice as well. Like today, I was walking down the corridor towards Transfiguration, and I accidentally bumped into him and dropped my books onto the floor.

Then we did the whole; "It's all my fault", "Oh no, it's my fault". And he helped me pick up my books and we got talking about how Professor McGonogall is scary when she's angry.

And then he walked me to Transfiguration. When we got there, he asked me to sit with him at lunch at the Ravenclaw table and I said I would.

Mcgonagall hadn't arrived yet, and when I showed up at the classroom with Tristan, everyone stared at me. It made me really uncomfortable, because I hate being the centre of attention. And then, all the girl asked me a million questions about him.

I did end up sitting with him at lunch. He is quite funny, he kept making me laugh. And then at the end, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him.

I don't know if we are boyfriend/girlfriend yet, though. Julez and Lily said that we wouldn't be an official couple until after our date. But I don't know whether I want to be Tristan's girlfriend. Like, he's a nice guy and everything, but my heart fully belongs to Sirius.

But I guess it can't hurt to go out with Tristan. Julez said that it might make Sirius realise that he is in love with me. Lily agreed, and said that she's seen the way Sirius looks at me. I don't think they were being truthful, though.

But I am determined to make this date go well. And if we do end up being a couple, well it will be nice to have a boyfriend, I guess.

**Wednesday 2nd October, 10:21am, DADA**

News travels so fast in this school. Now everyone knows that me and Tristan are going to Hogsmeade together. And all the girls keep giving me dirty looks.

Well, can I just say that it isn't my fault that I got asked out by a cute guy. It's not like I threw myself down at his feet and begged to go to Hogsmeade with him. I just talked to him, and I guess he liked me from that.

**10:32am**

Two more days.

**Thursday 3rd October, 9:04pm, Girls Dormitories**

One more day.

**Friday 4th October, 10:15pm, Girls Dormitories**

Julez and Lily have just picked out my outfit for me. And yeah, I didn't get much of a say in it. Oh well, I am sure that they have my best interests at heart.

I am wearing a faded blue denim skirt that ends just above my knees and a black and white stripy shirt. I am wearing Julez' black knee high boots as well. Lily is making me straighten my hair in the morning and put on make-up.

They can be so bossy sometimes.

He is really nice though. I am sure that he isn't one of those guys that only cares about what a girl looks like. Because let's face it, I'm no beauty.

I mean, my hair is brown. And not an exquisite brown either, like _mahogany chestnut _or _chocolatley hazelnut. _It's somewhere between dark brown and light brown, like medium-brown or something. It's medium-length and really wavy, but not good-wavy. If I don't hairspray it, it goes all boofy and frizzy. Don't even ask what it looks like after it's dried from being wet. And my eyes are brown as well. The same colour as my hair, as Sirius pointed out. They're nothing special, really, like they don't change colour or 'sparkle'. Stupid Narcissa once told me they were the colour of mud. Charming, really. I think they are though, because I did this test were you match your eye colour to another colour and I got _freshly watered dirt. _It does sound nicer than _mud, _I suppose.

I am of average height, I guess. And as for my body, well I am definitely not skinny. I'm just sort of average, although Bellatrix Black once called me fat. I don't think I am, though.

Why the hell am I discussing my body with a book? I must be going insane…

**11:00pm**

11 hours until my date with Tristan. I am so petrified that something is going to go wrong.

**Saturday 5th October, 12:00am**

10 hours to go.

A thought just occurred to me. What if I suck at kissing? I mean, I haven't kissed a guy since last year. What if I like, bite his tongue or something? Or practically eat his face?

I mean, I've heard so many horror stories about kisses gone wrong in _Teen Witch. _That's basically what all the embarrassing stories are about.

**1:02am**

9 hours.

I CANNOT SLEEP AT ALL.

I am going to go down into the Common Room and think things over.

**3:05am**

Oh my god, HE WAS DOWN THERE. With his friends, but still.

Okay, here is what happened.

I came down all innocently, and then they all looked up. We did the whole smile and say hi thing. Then James goes, "Can't sleep?"

"Nope," I said.

"You can sit and chat with us, if you want," Sirius spoke up.

"Okay, thanks," I replied, sitting down in between James and Sirius. Remus and Peter were sitting across from us.

"James was just boring us with details about his latest plan to make Lily fall in love with him," Remus informed me dryly. "It involved me putting in a good word for him."

"Because your good friends with her," James protested.

"She won't listen to me," Remus said. "She's too stubborn to change her mind."

"And she's too proud to go out with you," I added. "Imagine what it would be like for her to contradict herself like that. Like I said before, just wait until next year when you'll both be more mature."

"I can't wait," James groaned.

And then me and Remus versed each other in Chess. He won, as I'm completely crap at chess, and then he versed James. Remus won each round, except for when he versed Sirius. Then we just kept versing each other and chatting.

Peter, James and Remus went to bed about 10 minutes ago. So now it's just me and Sirius. We were chatting about you, diary. And he didn't seem to think it was strange that I talk to a little brown book.

Anywayz, it's now 4:00, which means there are six hours until my date with Tristan.

AAAHHH!!!

Am going to try and get some sleep. The last thing I need is bags under my eyes. And I really don't want to fall asleep during our date. How embarrassing would that be?

-Evelyn-

**A/N: Poor Evelyn! There's always something for her to worry about, isn't there? Maybe I'll be nice and make things go her way for a change. Or I could just screw up her date with Tristan. I HAVE ALL THE POWER. MWAHAHAHAHA. **

**Actually, I'm not an evil person. **

**Anyway, thanks to: ahh theyre coming for meeee... (jess, you're so wierd :P), Paddie'sGirl, SiriuslyPadfoot101, fanXforever, The Lost Tear and DM's Mystery Girl.**

**Oh, and by the way, you may have noticed that I described Evelyn's appearance somewhere in this chapter. What did you guys think of that? I tried not to give her a 'perfect appearance' lol. **

**Okay, well you know what to do. It starts with R and ends with W. Can you guess? **

**xoxo –Kath- **


	6. Obsessions, Snogging & First Dates

**The EXTREMLEY Secret Diaries of E.Woods**

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **I am in love with two fictional characters called Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Oh how I wish I owned them. But sadly, I don't own any of it.

**6:00am, Girls Dormitories**

Oh my god, that was so embarrassing.

So you know how I left you to get some sleep? Well, me and Sirius talked for a bit more. AND THEN WE BOTH FELL ASLEEP TOGETHER ON THE LOUNGE.

And I woke up about 10 minutes ago with my head on Sirius's shoulder. I jumped, because I was quite surprised, and then Sirius woke up as well.

He apologised, and I said it was okay. Then he told me to go upstairs and get some sleep. So I did, and now here I am.

I didn't cheat on Tristan, did I?

I mean, we're not even officially going out yet. All we did was sit together at lunch every day until today. I'm pretty sure that if you haven't gone out on an actual date with a guy and you end up falling asleep on another guy's shoulder, it isn't cheating. How can it be?

I'm stressing for nothing. ARGH, SHUT UP EVELYN.

I think lack of sleep is getting to my head. I am literally talking to myself now.

But does talking to yourself mean that you're really insane? Or do people just say that because it is unusual?

ARGH.

**7:30am**

Managed to get an hours worth of sleep. Am dead tired now.

I can barely keep my eyes open. I am going to take a shower.

**7:51am**

Took a shower, washed my hair and got dressed. Julez and Lily were waiting for me when I got out.

Now while I am writing in this diary, Lily is straightening my hair and Julez is doing my make-up.

**8:02am**

I actually look quite nice. My hair is dead straight, for the first time in my life. Julez did my make-up really nice. I have on dark grey eye shadow, lashings of black mascara and my eyes are outlined in black eyeliner, to go for the 'smoky look' that we saw in _Strictly Witches _(most popular witches magazine). Julez and Lily are geniuses.

**8:43am, Gryffindor Common Room**

I didn't want to go downstairs to eat breakfast, because I didn't want to run into Tristan. I heard it's bad luck to see your…um…boyfriend before your date.

Or maybe that's for weddings. I think it is, actually.

Oh well, better safe than sorry. That's what my mum always says.

Speaking of my mum, she was ecstatic when I wrote to tell her that I was going to go out with Tristan. Apparently, she is friends with his mum, since they bumped into each other at _Flourish and Blotts _last year.

Lily and Julez just came into the room, carrying a plate of toast. I'm too nervous to eat anything, but I'll try my best.

**8:47am**

Sirius Black just walked into the common room. Just as I was getting up. When he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw kinda dropped. It was so weird. And stupid me says: "Do I look that bad?"

Then he sort of gave a strangled noise like he was trying to clear his throat (but failing to do so) and swallowed, before saying: "Oh, um, no. You look stunning." He was blushing, and looked quite flustered.

Sirius Black, flustered? What is the world coming to?

Then James walked in and whistled when he saw me, telling me I looked gorgeous. Peter and Remus (who were also with him) agreed and enquired as to why I was so dressed up.

What is wrong with them? I bet I look hideous and they don't want me to know so they are just making up stuff. Well, I have always firmly believed that 'honesty is the best policy'. Either that, or they have distorted vision.

Anyway, I told them that I was going out with Tristan, and Sirius just happened to be taking a sip of pumpkin juice (I think he got it from the Great Hall). Anyway, upon hearing this news, he choked. James, Remus, and Peter rolled their eyes, trying not to look at him.

Then Marietta walked in, talking loudly with Lana about how the strawberry jam she had on her toast was going to make her fat. Then she saw me and gave an evil-looking grin. She then went over to Sirius and kissed him on the cheek, telling him that she was 'so excited' about their date today.

And then they sat down and started making out.

**9:01am, Girls Dormitories**

Julez just goes; "Did you see Sirius's face when he walked into the common room?"

"Yeah, he couldn't take his eyes of you," Lily added. "He is so in love with you."

"As if," I replied. "He probably though I looked hideous and just said I looked nice so he didn't seem rude."

"Evelyn, you're so blind," Julez told me.

"Anyway, it's not like I can actually go out with him" I said. "He is going out with Marietta and I am going out with Tristan."

But I still wonder, did that mean that Sirius likes me?

**9:04am**

As if.

**9:05am**

Like he would ever like me.

Him liking me has as much of a chance of happening as the dinosaurs coming back to life.

That is just so depressing.

**9:07am**

Why am I stressing over whether Sirius Black likes me or not?

I practically have a boyfriend now.

And so yeah, he isn't exactly the guy of my dreams, but he is nice. And I have a feeling that we will be very happy together.

**9:08am**

Wait, this is me we're talking about. Since when I am ever happy? Nothing ever goes right for me.

**9:11am**

Lily just told me that I should stop being so negative, as it gets me nowhere, and start being more positive.

But I have tried that already. When I am positive, it turns out negative. And when I am negative, it turns out positive.

An example of this is my 14th birthday. I was convinced that my mum was going to get me a new broomstick for my birthday, and I got all excited about it, and then she got me a new set of robes instead, promising me that she would get me a broomstick if I made it on the Quidditch team. (I went for the position of Chaser in my fourth year, but I didn't get it because I fell of my broom and ended up in the hospital wing).

Anyway, see how I get sidetracked? The same year, I was convinced that my grandmother was going to give me a horrible orange jumper that she had hand knitted herself, and I stressed about what I was going to do with it for ages. But then she died and left everything to my family and she was quite rich, so she split all her money so that me, Angela, Micheal and my mum all got equal shares. (Although none for my father. My grandmother hated him because he moved out of our house). It was actually quite sad, even though I didn't know my grandmother that well. She'd only come to visit that one time before my birthday, and she spent the whole three days knitting that orange jumper. I don't know what she did with it, though.

So therefore, when I think negatively, it turns out good. And when I think positively, it turns out bad.

Mhmm.

That's right.

Er...

ARGH, I always get sidetracked, don't I?

**9:41am**

In nine minutes, I am going down to the Entrance Hall to meet Tristan.

AAAHHH!!!

**12:11am, Girls bathrooms in the Three Broomsticks**

Well, this isn't so bad.

I mean, I won't pretend that it's not completely nerve-wracking, but I'm actually having fun.

I can't believe I am writing this in a toilet cubicle, on account of what happened last time I was in one writing in my diary.

I just tried opening the door. I can get out if I want, it isn't jammed this time. And even if it was, I have my wand and I could climb under the door.

Anyway, I had to get all this down before it all ran out of my head.

So I went down to the Entrance Hall with Julez and Lily to meet Tristan. He was waiting there for me, and kissed me on the cheek when I came up to him. Me, him, Julez and Lily all stood in the line together while Filch checked each of the notes.

It was kind of awkward, like there was nothing much to say.

Then the marauders came up behind us (we were at the end of the line). And stupid James decided to have another go at asking Lily out.

He went; "Would you care to accompany me to Hogsmeade on this fine day?"

"Do you really expect me to ditch my friend for you?" Lily answered, sounding bored.

I stomped on James's foot, glaring at him. He avoided looking at me.

And then stupid Marietta came up. Why does she always seem to interrupt?

Anyway, we all parted ways when we reached the village of Hogsmeade. Tristan asked me where I wanted to go, and I had absolutely no idea. So then he suggested that we go to Honeydukes.

We spent quite a while in there, eating samples of different chocolates and lollies. Tristan brought me a packet of Bertie Botts, after I told him that they were my favourite.

Then, we went and sat down on a bench away from the crowd outside a clothing store where we devoured my Bertie Botts, laughing at all the different flavours.

He claimed that he once got a bogey-flavoured one. And I couldn't help but wonder, how the hell did he know what bogies tasted like? But of course I wasn't stupid enough to voice this concern.

Then we went to the Three Broomsticks, where he insisted on buying me Butterbeers. And we chatted about this and that. I was actually having a pretty good time.

He didn't make any intention of trying to kiss me or anything, though.

And now here I am, in the bathroom.

Oh crap, it's been about 10 minutes already. I'd better get back to him.

**4:08pm, Gryffindor Tower, Girls Dormitories**

Just came back from my date with Tristan. I hurried up here as quickly as I could, where I pulled the hanging of my bed shut so that I could write down everything that happened.

So after I came out the bathroom, I just told him that I had been chatting to a friend in there and I was terribly sorry to have kept him waiting. He, being the gentleman he was, said that it was all right.

So then we decided to walk around Hogsmeade, as it was a rather nice day. At least, I thought it was.

It was a cloudy day, with a cool breeze blowing, looking and feeling as if it were about to rain at any moment. I love the rain, especially walking in it. Tristan just gave me a strange look when I told him this, though.

We came to Madame Puddifoots. It is a small coffee shop decorated with confetti and ribbons, to give off a romantic vibe. Marietta and Lana talked about it all the time, and how it was THE place to go. So when Tristan asked me if I wanted to go in there, I said yes because I wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

It's not that good, actually. Far too pink for my liking. And way too lovey-dovey.

Tristan seemed to think so too, as we burst out laughing as soon as we sat down. Up until this time, it had been a bit awkward. But we 'bonded' over our dislike for the coffee shop, making fun of all the decorations and snogging couples.

And of course, off in a far corner of the shop, was Marietta and Sirius, snogging.

ARGH. How I hate her at times.

After a few different coffees, we decided to leave and head back towards Hogwarts. We chatted animatedly about the weather, until we reached the Entrance Hall. Then Tristan insisted on walking me up to Gryffindor tower.

Wasn't that nice of him?

Upon arriving there, he paused and turned to me. And then he said; "So, er…would you like to be my girlfriend, then?"

Just like that. I rather admire his straightforwardness, although it could get a bit annoying in the future.

"Um, yeah, sure," I answered.

Then he kissed me. Not just a peck on the lips, either. A full on-the-lips, tongue-and-all kiss. It was rather surprising, like I wasn't expecting it. And it's not like I haven't snogged a guy before. This kiss was rather nice. Although he pressed his mouth against mine a bit too hard, and the kiss was a bit rough. I had to hold onto him and push myself against him to keep from falling over backwards.

When we pulled apart, after several minutes, I saw Sirius disappearing hurriedly into the portrait. Mildly confusing, it was.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Tristan said.

"Yeah, see you then," I replied. And then, he waited until I had gotten through the portrait, before walking off.

Uh-oh, Lily and Julez just came into the room. They won't let me go anywhere until I have told them everything. Write more later.

**Monday 7th October, 8:05am, Great Hall**

Me and Tristan went for a walk down to the lake yesterday to do our homework. Not together, obviously, because he is a seventh year. But he is quite good at Potions, so he helped me with that.

When we finished, we just sat there on the grass, talking and snogging.

Okay, this is going to sound gross, but when Tristan kisses me, sometimes he leaves a bit of saliva around my lips. And I have no idea what to do! So I just sorta sit there and wait until it dries.

I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S GROSS.

It's only sometimes, though.

**7:14pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

It is rather nice having a boyfriend.

They walk you to class, hex people that annoy you, sit with you at mealtimes, and kiss you goodnight.

He is so nice. And we have so much in common. Okay, not a lot.

Like, I enjoy reading and he doesn't. I like the rain, he hates it. We both like snogging, though. And Care of Magical Creatures classes. He wants to work at Gringotts, when he finishes school. I don't know what he plans to do there, though.

**8:17pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

Me, Julez and Lily are just quietly chatting and scoffing pumpkin pasties that the marauders have snitched from the kitchens.

James had originally come up with the idea to go and get Lily something to eat, after hearing from Owen Perkins that the way to a girl's heart is through her stomach. But then the marauders decided to get some for all of us. Charming.

And you know what James said? He got his words mixed up again and the stupid git said; "I heard that the way to a girl's stomach is through her heart." When in actual fact, he meant to say; "I heard that the way to a girls heart is through her stomach."

Me and Julez carefully avoided looking at each other so we wouldn't burst out laughing and further embarrass the poor git. Lily gave a snort of laughter, though, but accepted the pasties while Remus elbowed James in the arm and Sirius stomped on his foot. Peter just stared at James, admirably.

The poor guy is completely infatuated with him. I kind of feel sorry for him, though. Like, he's so devoted to his friends and they are to him as well, but he is rather obsessed with James.

Lily just muttered, "Nice to know I make him so nervous he mixes up his words." She had a kind of half smile as well.

But when I enquired as to what she had just said, she pretended not to hear me and changed the subject.

**8:31pm**

Tania Harlitiah (a seventh year) just came up to us and said she wanted to tell Julez something she had just found out.

"Julez," she began. "I just thought that it is my duty to tell you that I overheard the marauders talking earlier. And, well, I know that you have a crush on Remus. I mean, who doesn't know? Honestly. But anyway, I just wanted to tell you that he likes you too! And he plans on asking you out tomorrow when you are both on prefect duties."

Me, Lily and Julez just sat there, stunned, as if someone had stupefied us. Then, I guess the reality of the situation sunk in for Julez, and she started choking on a piece of pastie. She spluttered for a bit, her face going red, while me and Lily bashed her on the back.

"I've stopped choking, you idiots!" she spluttered, gasping for breath. "Stop hitting me already!"

Tania flicked her dark auburn hair back, chortling along with us. "Poor you," she sympathised.

Then, Remus came up to us. He said; "Are you all right, Julez? That looked pretty nasty."

And stupid Julez goes; "Um, yeah. I am. Okay, that is." She was blushing like mad, turning a rather dark shade of crimson. Then she gulped, hastily muttering that she had to go take a shower and ran off as fast as she could up to the Girls Dormitories.

"She's a bit loony," I explained, when Remus looked at me and Lily with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah, she's not quite right in the head, if you know what I mean," Lily added.

"Well, as long as she's okay," he said, smiling at our attempts to further embarrass our poor friend. Then he walked back over to his friends.

"How did you happen to find this out?" I asked Tania.

"Oh, I just happen to overhear things," she said. "Not that I mean to. I have, like, supersonic hearing, or something. But anyway, if you ever want to know something, just come and ask me. I know practically everything about everyone."

"Er, right, thanks Tania," I said.

But that was rather nice of her, wasn't it? I always thought she was rather up herself, to tell you the truth. Like, she always spread rumours about people (although she always claimed she was merely 'repeating what she heard') and she gossiped with her friends non-stop. But I suppose if you get on her good side, then she's not so bad.

But how did I get on her good side?

I am going upstairs now to see Julez, because Lily just said that she may be attempting to drown herself in the toilet. I said that I thought Julez has more class than that and would no doubt opt for the shower to drown herself in.

But we better go and make sure she is okay.

**8:45pm, Girls Dormitories**

Well, Julez wasn't attempting to drown herself. Or kill herself in any way. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a sort of half-smile on her face.

When she saw me and Lily walk into the room, she sat up and he smile disappeared.

"He thinks I'm an idiot now, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered.

Julez gave a groan and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Evelyn, you're so mean," Lily said. She went and sat down next to Julez on the bed, putting an arm around her. "He just thinks you're very strange and will probably never ask you out now."

Julez made a noise that sounded like something between a noise that a pig would make and a noise like she was being strangled.

"Julez, we're joking," I said, sitting down on the other side of her. "He was actually concerned about you. He just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "He does like you. Just wait and see tomorrow."

"Yes, well, maybe he does," Julez finally said, with a smile on her face. "How does Isabelle sound for a girls' name?"

Me and Lily exchanged a 'look'. You know, the one that silently says; "I am, without a doubt, in the presence of the world's craziest person."

"I'm joking," she laughed. "Honestly, I'm not that obsessed. Unlike some people." She shifted her gaze towards me.

"I am not obsessed with Sirius Black!" I exclaimed. "I have a boyfriend, if you happened to notice."

"She never said anything about Sirius Black," Lily said, smirking.

"Oh, you guys are horrible," I muttered.

But now that I have a boyfriend, I will have to cast away my feelings for Sirius. I will have to bury them so deep inside me that they will never resurface.

And yes, I did that steal that line from a book. A muggle novel, but I can't remember what it was called.

Seriously though, I will have to make myself stop liking Sirius somehow.

And yes, I do like Tristan. A lot. It's just that I've liked Sirius ever since way back in third year, when I dropped my quill and since he happened to be sitting behind me, he picked it up and smiled at me.

But I can't like him anymore. Because I have a boyfriend. So shut up, Evelyn.

**Tuesday 8th October, 10:16am, Muggle Studies**

I am listening to Professor Verde talk about a muggle appliance called a 'microwave'. Apparently, it's a small oven thing that is used to heat up food. How weird is that?

Wait, muggles are weird. And no, I am not one of those muggle-hating purebloods. I was friends with a muggle once when I was seven. Her name was Lucy, and her mum didn't like me on account of all the 'weird people' who visited us and the way we dressed. So she stopped us from seeing each other.

**10:21am**

It's really awkward.

We are meant to be making a start on our essay about how microwaves work.

Usually, me and Sirius would start chatting and eventually get told off by Professor Verde. But today, he doesn't seem to want to chat, as he is hunched over his parchment.

I know, Sirius Black doing work during class?

**10:42am**

Okay, so we talked a bit. But just about the essay and how weird muggles were.

**6:03pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

I have absolutely no life at all.

I am in love with a guy, who obviously loves someone else. Oh, and I have a boyfriend as well. But he isn't the guy I am in love with.

How can Sirius even like Marietta? I mean, sure she's pretty and basically perfect. But she's horrible.

Maybe she's nice when she's around him.

Julez said I should be happy with what I've got. I have a very loving boyfriend. And at least I am friends with Sirius.

Hang on, would we be classified as friends? I mean, we occasionally talk and sit together in one class, but I do that with other people as well and I don't refer to them as friends.

My life is a disaster.

**6:06pm**

Okay, I am going to try and appreciate all the good things in my life.

I have two loyal friends who I can be myself around. I have a really nice boyfriend who actually likes me (I think). I have a family that cares about me.

ARGH, this is hard. Focusing on all the positive things, I mean. I can't think of anymore.

I am a horrible person, aren't I? I can't even be happy with what I've got.

Well, I am happy with my friends, my boyfriend and my family.

**6:14pm**

Sirius just walked into the common room and upon seeing me, smiled and winked.

I just stared at him. I think I maybe gave a small smile. But I'm not entirely sure.

Remus and James are giving me weird looks. Peter is looking at me sympathetically.

What did I do now?

**6:16pm**

I just asked Lily why they were staring at me like that.

Lily said that I was staring at Sirius, and making it obvious that I liked him.

I am so embarrassed. Does that mean everyone knows now?

I seriously didn't think I was being that obvious.

**11:18pm, Girls Dormitories**

I just ate 7 chocolate frogs.

I know, I'm a pig. But I was hungry and depressed, okay?

I am in one of those moods where you just can't be bothered doing anything.

I can't sleep. It was because of the chocolate, I think. I feel sick now, I ate too much. And it was all for nothing, it didn't make me feel better at all.

Sirius and Marietta made out by the fire all night.

**11:21pm**

I just realized that I didn't tell you what happened with Julez and Remus.

Well, he didn't ask her out.

She came into the common room by herself, looking kinda sad. And then went straight up the dormitories.

She said she was fine. I said Remus probably took one look at her and chickened out. I meant it as a compliment, but she took it as an insult.

She said that there was some definite flirting going on. And they laughed a lot.

We are all going to have a girl's night on Friday. You know, like talking and junk food and truth or dare.

Hopefully it will make Julez feel better.

Okay, I'm going to sleep now. Well, I'll try and sleep.

**A/N: So how was this chapter? Fantastic? Horrible? Be sure to let me know. **

**Oh, and if you have any suggestions for this story (like improvements, ideas for it, ways to torture Evelyn, or whatnot) just let me know. I'll definetly consider them. **

**And by the way, I don't bite. :**

**x's and o's, and lots of love and potatoes to the following: **

**SiriuslyPadfoot101 - You've reviewed like, almost every chapter. Thanks, you're awesome. :) I'm glad you liked the way I described Evelyn...and I despise Marietta too. (Evil cow). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**normal name - Jess, that is not a normal name. You have problems. But your reviews are funny. Oh, and James and Lily start dating in seventh year. Keep reviewing, you poo. **

**Paddie'sGirl - Your reviews are awesome. And don't worry, I won't screw things up too much for Evelyn. Much. Hehe, I'm joking. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Josephine Taylor - I'm glad you found it funny. The toilet bit was so much fun to write. :) Thanks for your review! **

**You guys rock. Keep reviewing, keep enjoying the story, and uh...yeah. **

**xoxo -Kath-**


	7. Dungeons, Misinterpretations & Insanity

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **Go back to chapter one.

**Friday 11th October, 2:03pm, Potions**

ARGH, how I hate dungeons.

They are so depressing.

All cold and dreary.

**2:06pm**

Professor Slughorn is going on and on about a potion we are meant to be making.

I think we are making a love potion. Amortentia or something.

**2:08pm**

Oh, I need to tell you what happened yesterday. It was actually quite sad.

Remus is now going out with a girl called Julia, from Ravenclaw. She is in the year below us. He asked her out on Wednesday.

When Lily confronted Tania about this, she said: "Oh, well I _swear _that's what I heard. That Remus was going to ask out Julez, of course. But it looks like I was mistaken, and he really said Julia, not Julez. I am terribly sorry, I was just repeating what I thought I'd heard. Oh, is Julez _okay?" _

Poor Julez spent the whole night sobbing into her pillow. She kept saying: "Why did he ask _her _out? Why is she better than me? It's my hips, isn't it? Or my thighs."

It just about broke my heart to see her like this. And now she is on some stupid diet that she heard Marietta and Lana talking about.

Me and Lily have tried talking some sense into her, but she remains convinced that her butt is too big and she needs to be skinnier for Remus to like her. And it doesn't help that Julia is like a stick figure, either.

**4:01pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

I just talked to Sirius! He came up to us in the common room. Julez had retreated upstairs, wanting to be alone. Sirius wanted to know how Julez was.

Wasn't that so nice of him? Like, he actually cares about my friends.

And I have to say, Tristan hasn't shown much interest in Lily and Julez. All he seems to want to do is make out. Which is nice and all, but I would prefer to talk and do things together that don't involve us kissing.

No, not _those_ things, thank you very much. I am not like that at all. I mean, I'm not Marietta, who will put out for just any guy. I would only put out for Sirius Black. And that's only if we had been dating for more than seven months. Hey, I have morals, okay?

This is so embarrassing. I don't even discuss these things with my friends, and I am discussing it with a diary? Anyone could read this!

Uh...completley disregard those last two paragraphs. 'Kay?

Good. Back to what happened.

So I told Sirius that Julez was depressed because she is in love with Remus, and he doesn't seem to like her back.

"Bloody prat," Sirius muttered.

Me and Lily exchanged a 'look'.

"He does like Julez," Sirius said. "But he thought she didn't like him. And every time he tried to ask her out, something always interrupted."

"But what about Julia?" I asked.

"Julia?" Sirius asked, with a confused look on his face.

"The girl he is going out with," Lily said.

"That's just a rumour," James stated firmly. He had just joined us.

"Yeah, Remus likes Julez," Peter added.

This is so weird. I have to do something.

**4:22pm**

Okay, so me and Lily went upstairs where we explained everything to Julez. She almost fell off the bed when she heard.

And then, we told her that Remus wanted to meet her down at the lake.

Okay, I lied to her. But it was sort of the truth. James, Sirius and Peter were going to tell Remus that Julez wanted to meet him down at the lake.

So Julez has gone down to the lake. And me, Lily and the marauders are going to follow and see what happens.

**4:53pm**

Oh my god, that was so sweet.

Remus was already there when Julez came down. They both said 'hi', and then there was an awkward silence.

'I'm not going out with Julia," Remus said. "That was just a rumour. I actually was going to ask you out. But I kept chickening out."

"I'm so stupid for actually believing the rumour," Julez replied.

"You're not stupid, Julez," he said. "You're amazing." And then they kissed.

Awwwww.

Oh crap, Peter just stepped on a twig and it cracked rather loudly. Julez and Remus are looking at the tree we are all hiding behind. Now they are walking towards us.

**5:31pm, Great Hall**

Yeah, so we got busted by Julez and Remus. And Peter wouldn't stop apologising until eventually Sirius threatened to hex him.

**6:34pm, Library**

Me, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter are trying to finish essays for various subjects. I am attempting to finish a 6-page essay for Care of Magical Creatures on the properties of unicorn blood. Which is ridiculous. How can you possibly write 6 pages on unicorn blood?

Remus and Julez are off taking a walk somewhere. They said they were discussing prefect stuff. Pfft, as if. Going to have a make-out session, no doubt, since we interrupted them earlier. I don't even know why they bothered lying to us.

Sirius is sitting right next to me and all I can smell is that cologne he wears.

Mmmm. I am going to buy some next time I go to Hogsmeade.

Oh, and that smell reminds me of the love potion I brewed this afternoon in Potions. Well, Lily mixed everything together, I got the ingredients out and passed them to Lily (because as Julez pointed out it, how could I possibly screw that up?) and Julez chopped and squished them all.

Anyway, it turned out perfectly because Lily is a genius. And apparently, it was meant to smell like whatever was attractive to us. When I smelt it, I smelt cinnamon, that cologne that Sirius wears and that smell that lingers in the air just after it's rained. Mmmm.

We overheard James whispering to Peter that he was going to snitch some (because Remus made it perfectly, of course) and secretly give it to Lily. When Lily heard this, she turned around and fixed him with one of her scary glares. James went white, and avoided looking at her.

ARGH! I cannot concentrate on this essay at all. And I am usually good at writing down stuff about animals. It's all Sirius's fault. If he wasn't sitting next to me, I bet I would have been finished with this essay in a flash.

**6:58pm, Library**

Lily and James are bickering once again. Lily asked James if she could borrow his ink because she had run out. The idiot said; "Well, if I let you use my ink, then will you go out with me?"

Lily sort of went red, and got an angry look on her face. "Shut it Potter," she snapped.

And now they are arguing. Over every possible thing they can think up.

Sirius just leaned over to me (almost killing me with his sexiness) and whispered, "I think we should lock them in a broom cupboard together."

Then Peter goes; "Let's go back to the common room now."

"Where you two can argue in peace," I added. Me, Sirius and Peter exchanged a 'look'.

**7:13pm, Sitting by the lake outside**

Okay, so our plan worked brilliantly. Well, Sirius's plan. We were all walking along the corridor innocently, when Sirius nudged me and looked pointedly ahead to where there was a broom cupboard.

As we neared it, Peter swiftly opened up the doors (and he did it really fast as well), I grabbed Lily, Sirius grabbed James, and we dragged them both kicking and screaming into the cupboard.

Then we locked the door and ran off, ignoring their incessant banging.

We are now sitting by the lake, eating Bertie Bott's that we scabbed from Lily's secret stash of lollies under her bed.

I just ate a potato-flavoured bean. Amazing. It tasted every bit as yummy as a real potato as well.

And I have found that even though Peter is incredibly weird and can be an annoying little tag-along at times, altogether, he isn't that bad.

Sirius and Peter are currently teasing me about my extreme obsession with potatoes. ARGH.

**7:57pm**

We have decided to go and make Lily and James promise to stop fighting for the rest of the night if they want to be freed.

**8:14pm, Girls Dormitories**

Well, when we got to the broom cupboard, there was noise at all. The cupboard looked completely normal and untouched.

"Maybe they're dead," I whispered fearfully. "Like, what if there wasn't enough air in the cupboard or something?"

"Well, at least there would be no more fighting," Sirius said, opening the door.

And do you know what we found there? Of course you don't know!

Lily and James were sitting on the floor, fast asleep. Her head was on his shoulder and his head was on her head.

We quietly high-fived each other, and then closed the cupboard door, deciding to not disturb them and let them wake up together.

**9:18pm**

They still haven't come back. Me and Julez are laughing our heads off, imagining what will happen when Lily wakes up.

Poor James.

**Saturday 12th October, 10:05am, Girls Dormitories**

Ahhh. The joy of sleeping in. Sigh.

I have found that I only enjoy sleeping in when I really need it. Like, when I've woken up at the crack of dawn every morning.

As opposed to when I don't need the catch-up of sleep. Then I just feel icky when I've woken up.

I just realised that Lily is still fast asleep in her bed. So that means she did get out of the broom cupboard last night.

**10:11am**

I just pounced on Lily. Literally. I jumped onto her bed and started shaking her. She woke up with a start and blinked at me.

"What do you want?" she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Jeez, you slept in late," I said. "Any reason for it? Like, maybe perhaps staying out all night?"

"Evelyn, I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Lily stated, yawning.

"Like hell you don't."

"Oh, all right then. Me and James woke up around midnight, got out of the cupboard, and walked quickly and silently all the way back to Gryffindor Tower."

"But what happened before you feel asleep?"

"You mean before our so-called friends decided to trap us in a tiny, musty prison cell and leave us to die? Well, after we'd been through exactly how we were going to kill you all when we got out, I guess we just fell asleep. Happy now?"

"Well, you wouldn't stop arguing," I said. "And when we went to let you out, you's were asleep and looked so cute that we just decided to leave you both there."

"Thanks for that," Lily remarked dryly.

"You're welcome!" I said cheerfully. Then I gave her a big hug so she would know how much I appreciated her friendship and not be mad at me when she later on found out that I had stole her Bertie Bott's. And now we have decided to go and interrogate Julez on what happened with her and Remus last night.

**10:22am**

"Nothing too exciting happened," Julez said. "We just made out. And talked." Then she went off to La-La land, making it impossible for us to have a conversation with her.

I am meeting Tristan in the Great Hall for lunch at 1pm. Then we are going to go for another walk around the grounds.

I have realised that there is not much to do around Hogwarts. All me and Tristan seem to do is walk, talk, and snog. And to think I thought having a boyfriend would be hard work.

Pfft, it's a breeze.

Whatever that means.

Well, maybe I'll lose a few pounds on account of all the walking we do.

**3:02pm, Girls Dormitories**

Tristan said he loved me.

**3:03pm**

It was while we were kissing down by the lake. He pulled away from me, rested his forehead against mine and said; "I love you."

And stupid me was in shock, and I had no idea what to say. Eventually, I managed to say; "Oh, um okay. You too."

Then we went back to kissing.

**3:05pm**

Well, I am in way over my head now. There is now way I can break up with him or anything. He loves me, for crying out loud.

**3:06pm**

It does feel nice to be loved.

Up until now, the only people that I knew loved me for sure were my mum, dad, brother, Julez and Lily. And not in a romantic way.

**3:09pm**

I really, truly detest myself at times.

Why in Merlin's name did I have to say it back to him?!

I could of just been all; "That's really nice Tristan, and I am very flattered that you feel this way about me, but I am a mere girl of 16 and I am not ready for love yet."

And okay, it would be a total lie because I am in fact ready for love.

I think.

But still.

**3:11pm**

I don't know what to do.

**4:08pm**

I asked Lily and Julez what I should do.

Lily said to break up with him before it gets any further.

Julez said that I wouldn't do that, and maybe I should try distancing myself from him. It is actually meant to work, like it turns guys off.

But I can't do either of those things, because they seem mean and I am not a mean person.

ARGH. Why do I have to be so nice? It makes it a whole lot easier for people to take advantage of me.

Like this morning for instance, Julez asked me if she could scab the piece of toast from my plate because there was none left. And me, being the generous person that I am, gave it to her.

I am so screwed.

**Monday 14th October, 9:04am, Charms**

I was up at 5:00 this morning. I had just had a dream about not finishing my Care of Magical Creatures essay and then Professor Hidgate cast the Imperius Curse on me and then forced me to eat raw chicken legs while mocking my vegetarianism.

Ugh.

So I got scared and set about trying to finish it off. Which I did in about an hour or so.

And then I realised that I didn't have Care of Magical Creatures until tomorrow.

**9:12am**

The weirdest thing just happened. I mean, it was beyond weird. I overheard a conversation the marauders were having (they were sitting right in front of me).

Everyone else was talking quietly, because Professor Flitwick had left the room. Probably to go and complain about us to the other teachers.

Anyway, Julez and Lily were talking about eggs and I was just listening, while trying to get a bit of sleep. And I really couldn't help eavesdropping on the marauders conversation.

Remus had just said something, and then Sirius goes; "Geez, what's up with you mate? Is it that time of the month already?"

"Close," Remus muttered.

That time of the month? Doesn't that refer to 'girl's problems?' Is there something I was missing?

Nope. I just asked Lily and Julez and after giving me weird looks, they concluded that 'that time of the month' meant 'girl's problems'.

Um. Okay. This is way weird.

Remus isn't a girl. I am 100 percent sure of it. And please don't ask how I know this, as it involves a very embarrassing incident when I accidentally walked into the boys bathroom in third year, and I'd rather not talk about it.

But what else could 'that time of the month' refer to?

This is so confusing.

Maybe I should ask James? No, too embarrassing.

Remus? Even more embarrassing.

Peter? Um, no.

Sirius? I'm not even going to think about it.

I am just so weirded out right now.

**9:20am**

I am going to try and forget about it.

**9:21am**

I actually said that out loud. Now Lily and Julez are trying to force me into telling them.

They are bribing me with chocolate frogs.

But that's okay.

As long as they don't start bribing me with potatoes.

Julez just saw that last entry.

Crap...

**9:32am**

Okay, so I gave in and told them. I had to, they were driving me insane.

Julez is now trying to figure out exactly what it means. She said she will talk to him and them tell us.

This is so embarrassing. He is so going to know that I was eavesdropping.

I am going to go drown myself.

**10:15am, DADA**

Julez told me that drowning yourself is a really horrible way to die, on account of not being able to breathe and all.

So scratch that.

**10:17am**

I don't think she will ask him. She is too chicken.

But all three of us are desperate to find out what he meant by 'that time of the month'.

Lily just goes; "Well, give it a few months or so and you'll be able to find out if he really is a guy."

This caused Julez to choke on the piece of Drooble's gum she was chewing. And when she spat it out, it landed in Marietta's hair.

HAHA.

We just about died laughing. And then she turned around and was like, "What are you freaks laughing at now?"

Which only made us laugh harder.

She has no idea. And I am not planning on telling her.

Revenge is sweet.

**5:20pm, Gryffindor Tower**

Julez spoke to Remus about the 'issue'. She said that he assured her that it wasn't anything abnormal. His mother gets sick a lot and he often has to go home and stay with her for a night. Which is really sweet, and has made Julez love him even more.

Thank god it was only that.

Actually, that sounded kind of mean. I don't mean that I'm glad it's his mother that's sick. I meant that I'm glad he isn't like, secretly a girl or whatever.

This has been a really weird day.

**A/N: I decided to update as a little christmas present for all of you who read this. Hehe, aren't I nice?**

**And I changed the title. Uh…is it crappy? I rather like it. I wanted something different, and creative. Well, make sure you tell me what you think. I thrive on feedback. **

**Anyway, thanks to: **

**i think it is a normal name... - You are just abnormal in every way possible. And your reviews are very random and strange. Bogey beans...what will you think up next? **

**fanXforever - I'm so glad you liked it! Here's your update, and thank you for reviewing. **

**Paddie'sGirl - I'm not that obsessed with potatoes. But they are yummy. And everyone calls me wierd, haha. Mean Girls...just had a good idea for another torture. Mwahahaha, thanks! **

**BlackSnowPetals - Wow, it's your favourite? Yay:) I want to kill Marietta too...I think everyone does. Thanks for your review! **

**DM's Mystery Girl - Haha James is such an idiot. And I don't like Tristan either. Thank you for your review:) **

**Have a fantastic christmas everyone! And if you're not too busy, drop me a review to make me feel special. And then you can feel special for making me feel special. :) **

**xoxo -Kath-**


	8. Snape, Mishaps & Detentions

**DELCARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one, and you will see that I do not own anything from the world of Harry Potter.

**Sunday 27th October, 7:11pm, Girls Dormitories**

Oh. My. God.

That is all I have to say.

Well that and if you really do exist God, please somehow help me to get through this.

**7:14pm**

It has been forever, I know. But this time I have a perfectly legible reason. Do you want to know what it is? It has to do with Severus Snape.

Two weeks prior to this catastrophic event that has taken place, I was casually sitting in Potions when all of a sudden, I needed to go to the bathroom. So I went, otherwise I would of definitely peed my pants. And I was stupid enough to leave you behind in the 'faithful' hands of Lily and Julez.

And do you want to know what happened when I came back?

YOU WERE GONE, DIARY.

And when I confronted Julez and Lily, they both turned pale and looked at each other fearfully.

"We, er, didn't really take much notice of your diary," Julez whispered.

"I'm sure it is around here somewhere," Lily added, trying to be helpful.

All I could think of was that one of the stupid Slytherins had gotten their hands on it. And since this diary is 100 private and I totally spill my guts in here, well naturally I freaked out.

It was so weird. I was just standing there, when all of a sudden it became difficult for me to breathe. I was sort of gasping for air, like a fish stuck on land. There was a weird sensation in my stomach, like butterflies banging around against my organs. My heart was pounding. I felt hot, and then the room started spinning. Literally. Then, I felt myself falling and a voice cried out; "CATCH HER!" And then I felt someone's arms wrap around me tight and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital wing.

And it was 8:00 at night and Lily, Julez, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting around my bed, staring at me.

"What happened?" I mumbled incoherently.

"You fainted," Lily said in a small voice.

Then, I remembered what had happened. I shot up in bed fast, ignoring the stab of pain in my head, and screamed; "WHERE THE HELL IS MY DIARY?!"

"We don't know," Julez admitted quietly. "And I feel horrible about it. I am so sorry."

"I am so screwed," I muttered. "That had everything in it. If anyone has read it, well, I might as well go and jump off the top of the Astronomy Tower right now."

I made to get out of bed, but Sirius pushed me back carefully. "Don't be silly," he said. "I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later."

"And if we don't?" I questioned.

"Well then as you said before, you're screwed," James said.

"Just out of curiosity, who caught me before when I fell?" I asked.

"Me," Sirius said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Oh, and Tristan was here as well," Lily said. "But he left a while ago, because he had to finish homework or something."

"I think it was detention for hexing Snape the other day for you," Julez said.

"And speaking of detention, aren't you's meant to be serving detention in the library tonight?" Lily asked James and Sirius.

"Well, yeah," Sirius said. "But we…er…wanted to make sure that Evelyn was all right."

I thought was so sweet and all, until I later found out that James was here because Lily was here, and he wanted her to think he was sweet and caring enough to visit one of her best friends in the hospital wing. And Sirius probably came because James came, and Remus probably came because they came and Julez was here and Peter follows James and Sirius around everywhere so of course he came as well. Which was a major blow. Seeing as that Sirius wasn't here to make sure I was okay.

But anyway. I will try and look past that. THINK OF OTHER THINGS.

Well…they did promise to help me find my diary. They all swore on each other's lives that they would find my diary if it was the last thing they did.

But over the two weeks that passed, they didn't find you. And I was so lonely without you, diary. I had no one to confess my deepest, darkest fears and secrets to. It felt like a part of me was missing.

But I guess you want to know how I eventually found you, right?

THAT BLOODY STUPID GIT SEVERUS SNAPE HAD STOLEN YOU AND READ YOU. THE LITTLE TWERP.

He cornered me this afternoon when I was on my way to the common room. He goes; "I have something you are looking for." Then he produced my diary.

"How…why…what…?" I managed to get out, through my extreme shock.

"Let's just say that I now have power over you," he said, sneering. "I know all of your secrets. And unless you do what I say, you might find that I accidentally let things _slip_."

"What do you want?" I asked weakly.

"I am glad you see things my way," he said. "I want you to help me destroy those annoying marauders."

"Forget it," I hissed vehemently.

"I wonder what Black would say if he knew that you have been _obsessing _over him ever since first year? And what would Tristan say if he knew that you didn't like him, and really liked someone else?"

"I…you…why…can't do this."

"Oh, I think you will find in due time, that I _can_. And the first thing you must do for me is simply find out where Lupin goes every month. I do have a sneaking suspicion, but I would like to know if I am right."

"But how would I do that?" I asked.

"You are friends with him," Snape said simply. "Find out whether or not he is a werewolf."

I almost choked. "A werewolf?!"

"Yes, indeed."

"You slimy git. I will not betray my friends like that!"

"Then you will just have to suffer the consequences."

"That line is so overdone," I pointed out.

Well, it was.

"Meet me here tomorrow afternoon at 4:00," he said, choosing to ignore me. "I am giving you until then to make up your mind about our little _arrangement_." And then he tossed my diary back to me (which I deftly caught) and strolled off.

Godmarybabyjesusholystarssilentnightssantsclauseatserbloodygitsstupidpratgreasyhairhookednosejerk.

HOW DARE HE.

I need to tell someone. Where have Julez and Lily gone now?

**7:42pm**

I think they are down in the library doing their ancient runes essays.

I am so glad I didn't take ancient runes. It sounds stupid.

Just ignore me. I am just bitter because I am all alone in my hour of need.

**7:44pm**

Okay, so when I actually _don't _want to be alone, I am.

That makes no sense whatsoever.

**7:45pm**

When I am severely depressed and angry at the world (and embarrassed and…er…mortified) I have things that I do to make me feel better.

First, I put on my oldest pair of pyjamas. My dark red flannel pants and my comfy black singlet top. Then I get out all the chocolate and sweets I can find, and devour them all while painting my toenails and my fingernails. Then I straighten my hair.

And after all this, I feel considerably better than I did before.

I am now going to steal some of Lily's chocolate frogs. (Oh don't look at me like that, she has hundreds). And I am also going to steal Julez's black nail polish.

**7:51pm**

I think I am developing an extreme obsession with black nail polish.

It looks _awesome. _

**8:16pm**

I eat too much junk food.

I am going to stop. I don't want to end up like Lucy Walker. And I say that in the nicest possible way. I am sure it's not her fault that she eats too many chocolate éclairs and takes up two chairs in Charms.

Okay, so starting from now, no more junk food for me.

**8:32pm**

Just finished straightening my hair. I am in fact, feeling much better now.

And I have decided that I will not tell anyone about Snape and this diary. I don't want to worry anyone. And I don't want to cause any trouble. Because most likely, Julez and Lily will go and punch him and Tristan will do something stupid like hex him.

So this stays between you and me, okay diary?

**9:14pm**

Lily and Julez suspect nothing. I told them I found you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. And you were still closed, so I decided to leave it and not worry too much unless I have a reason to.

**9:17pm**

Apparently Sirius wandered into the library and asked where I was.

I am almost fainting from delight.

ARGH. Why do I have to be so obsessed? I need to seriously get over him.

But it is actually difficult.

**9:22pm**

I don't want to have to face Snape tomorrow. But I know I have to.

And I have decided what to do.

I will tell him that I will help him, but I actually won't. like, I'll try and delay it for as long as possible. And somehow dig up some deep, dark secret of his to blackmail him with.

**10:01pm **

I wonder if I should go down to the Quidditch Pitch with a broom and fall off it so I end up in the hospital wing, so then I won't have to meet Snape.

No, I will go and meet him and I will stand up to him. It is time that I start acting like a Gryffindor.

**10:03pm **

Gryffindor courage.

Pffft.

**Monday 28th October, 8:11am, Great Hall**

Can't see Snape anywhere. I have my back to the Slytherin table so that if he does come in, he won't see me.

Sirius just asked me why I was shaking and said that I look scared.

I remarked that it was because of the DADA quiz we were having second period. And I didn't study.

"I thought Defense was your best subject?" he asked me.

"Well, it was," I replied.

**8:41am, Gryffindor Tower**

Snape walked in, and I decided to abandon my lovely breakfast of pancakes and maple syrup and get the hell out of the hall.

Sirius followed me. I was actually glad, because then if Snape turned up, Sirius could hex him for me or something.

**8:43am**

As if he would do something like that for me.

**9:08am, Girls bathrooms **

I am in a bathroom. Moaning Myrtles bathroom, to be exact. With a certain Mr. Black.

You might want to know what happened.

Well, Sirius guessed that I had something on my mind. So he told me to skip Charms with him and spill my guts. And me, being the idiot I am, agreed readily.

I am going to get in so much trouble. Sirius said that we'd only get detention for a month or so.

I have never gotten detention before in my life. I am a goody-goody, remember? I don't like getting in trouble.

Wait a second. Does ditching class to hang out in a bathroom with a sexy male friend classify as cheating on your current boyfriend?

I hope not. Because if it does mean that, I am so screwed.

**9:47am, Moaning Myrtles Bathroom**

Yeah, so Sirius managed to get it all out of me. I don't know why, I just told him everything. He does something to me. Like, I can't lie to him.

Well, I can. But it just seems like I can't.

He was really angry that Snape was blackmailing me and wanted to go and hex him. I said no. And he actually listened.

Oh well, at least he didn't want to go to the teachers. Thank Merlin.

When I told him about the whole Remus being a werewolf part, he didn't bat an eyelid.

"I assure you, Remus is not a werewolf," he told me.

"Then where does he go each month?" I asked.

"To visit his mother," Sirius answered. "She really is sick you know, and since Remus is quite a mummys-boy at times, he likes to stay with her."

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say. I am not good in situations like these. "But I somehow doubt that Snape will believe me when I tell him this."

"Just make something up," Sirius said. "And if he doesn't believe it, kick him in the balls."

So then we tried to think up stuff to tell Snape. Like that Remus was a girl. Haha.

Oh, and Sirius didn't have any deep, dark secrets of Snape's.

So basically, I was screwed.

After a while, we ran out of ideas. So I asked Sirius if there was anything bothering him. And his answer depressed me.

"Well, kind of," he said. Then he told me that he was only dating Marietta because he wanted to make the girl he liked jealous. Because he really likes the girl and thinks that she doesn't like him because she has a boyfriend.

"I know, it's slack, and I feel horrible," he groaned, with his head in his hands. "But I can't bring myself to break up with Marietta."

"Even though she's a self-centered cow who deserves it?" I said.

"Yeah," he said, managing a smile.

I can't believe he likes someone else. Well, there is no chance for us now.

I will just have to make do with Tristan.

But I feel so bad. It's like I'm leading him on. And I don't mean to. It's not like I can help how I feel, right?

Oh crap, the bell just rang.

**11:17am, Gryffindor Tower**

Yeah, so I am in so much trouble.

Mcgonagall came up to us and asked why we weren't in class.

I just kept my mouth shut while Sirius went on about Moaning Myrtle locking us in the bathroom.

"Last time I checked, Mr. Black, ghosts couldn't come into any contact with objects," she said curtly, fixing us with one of her scary glares.

I have realised that a lot of people have scary glares.

So then she concluded that we were, in fact, skipping class and gave us detention every Wednesday and Thursday night for a month.

Great.

**11:24am**

I DON'T WANT TO SEE SNAPE.

**2:51pm, Potions**

Sirius better not tell anyone.

He swore on James's life that he wouldn't. So I guess he is serious.

Haha. Sirius, serious. Get it?

I'm so lame…

**3:58pm, Gryffindor Common Room**

I'm leaving now. Wish me luck.

And if you do exist God, I swear (well, not really, but you know what I mean) that I will do whatever you ask of me. Except become a nun. Or have an immaculate conception and end up giving birth to the Son of God.

Uh…yeah…okay…

HELP!

**4:45pm, Gryffindor Tower **

I told Snape I would do it. He smiled evilly, and murmured, "Excellent."

ARGH. He seriously creeps me out. I hope he gets karma.

Bad karma, not good karma.

Wait, is karma good or bad?

**4:48pm **

I really should of told him to go get stuffed. And then kicked him in the balls.

But then I would feel mean.

Even though he would of deserved it.

**4:52pm **

Well, I now have until Friday at 4:30pm to 'find out' if Remus is a werewolf.

Except I know he isn't. Thank god. How much would that suck?

**5:07pm. Great Hall **

This is ridiculous.

This whole situation, I mean.

I guess I will just have to tell Snape that Remus is not a werewolf and hope he believes me.

Maybe I could say that I followed him and I watched him leave for his mother's house in Mcgonagall's office via floo powder. And I could say that I was hiding under Julez's Invisibility Cloak the whole time and that's how I knew.

But what if he forces me to drink Veritaserum or something so I'll tell the truth? I wouldn't put it past him. That seems likes the sort of evil thing he would do.

Hang on, isn't it illegal to force someone to drink Veritaserum unless you're like, the Minister of Magic or whatever? Or like, a fully trained Auror and it's absolutely vital that you give someone Veritaserum so you can catch a murderer or something?

Hey, he could go to Azkaban for that. And then my problems would be solved once and for all.

Well, not all of them, obviously.

Can people under 17 even go to Azkaban? Or is there like some underage wizard prison?

Must investigate…

**5:13pm **

No one knows.

**5:15pm **

Mine and Tristan's relationship is coming along marvellously. (I think I have said that before). Oh well.

Julez called me scatterbrained. Lily agreed.

I am NOT scatterbrained!

Am I?

**6:08pm, Gryffindor Tower **

REASONS WHY EVELYN IS A SCATTERBRAIN (therefore proving Julez and Lily's statement that Evelyn is scatterbrained

1. Evelyn always writes her homework down on random pieces of parchment and often loses them and has to go around asking others what the homework was. (To improve on this, she should write down her homework in this diary, as she takes it wherever she goes. Or at least invest in a notebook or something. But she'd probably lose that as well. No offence, Ev).

2. Evelyn always leaves her clothes strewn about all over the room, and often forgets to clean them up and eventually loses them and then complains about it.

3. When Evelyn is talking, she sometimes goes off topic and forgets what she was talking about, and we have to remind her.

4. She does silly things like locking herself in a toilet cubicle and not realising that she has a wand and spends valuble time muttering about the dinosaurs coming back to life.

(We do not mean any of this as an insult, Ev. Please do not take it to heart).

**6:16pm **

Oh dear. It appears that I am, in fact, scatterbrained.

**6:31pm **

One thing I really appreciate about Remus and Julez's relationship is that they don't go all PDA on us. Yeah, they sit all snuggled up together on the lounge and hug and hold hands. But they don't make out in front of us, they go off and do it.

Not 'do it'. As in, you know. Ew, I do not want to think about my best friend doing that type of stuff.

Oh my god. Imagine if they were.

Now I won't be able to look at them without imagining it.

Oh god, extremely bad mental images.

SHUT UP STUPID BRAIN.

ARGH.

**6:43pm **

Oh my god, I just had an absolute MORTIFYING moment with Sirius.

So I had just finished that last diary entry. And I looked up, and there was Sirius, reading my diary from where he was beside me.

"You really are strange," he remarked, looking at me strangely. "And now I won't be able to look at them without imagining 'it' either. Thanks Eve."

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I mean, what do you say to something like that?

And yes, I am speechless a lot.

I just sort of gave a weird grunting noise (I bet I sounded like a pig) and shut my diary.

I can't believe he read that. And we were practically having a conversation about 'doing it'.

Well, from what I've heard (while safely in the toilet cubicles in the girls bathrooms) Sirius is…er…quite _fantastic _in bed. I wonder if they are just rumours or if they are actually true.

**6:51pm **

Ohmygod. HE READ THAT LAST BIT AS WELL.

"The rumours are, in fact, true," he told me, smirking.

"So you've slept with almost all of the witches at Hogwarts?" I stupidly asked.

"No," he said, looking bewildered. "I'm not that low. You know, as to have a one night stand every night. I'm not like that, Evelyn."

"Well…er…," I stuttered. "I didn't mean it like that. Er…I mean…you know…"

"You're cute when you're flustered," he grinned.

Why does he keep saying I'm cute?

I will have to watch what I write when he is around. I can't have another embarrassing incident. Oh god, I'm dying from embarrassment.

Save me…please…

**7:54pm, Girls Dormitories**

Me and Sirius versed each other in Chess. And we were both _awful _at it. So then me, him, Peter, James and Lily played Exploding Snap.

Julez just came up, all flustered and red. And her hair was slightly messy as well. I raised an eyebrow at her. At least, I tried to. Julez said I looked demented.

And she calls herself my best friend.

She told us Remus was a good kisser. He does this thing were he bites her bottom lip and she said it drives her crazy. In a good way.

And she had been to second base. With very good results, apparently.

Not that I wanted to know. She just kind of told us before we could tell her to shut up. Ew. As if I had to know exactly how my best friend felt when her boyfriend felt her up. Please.

They are so lovey-dovey, it's almost sickening.

I bet I will end up as a bitter old woman with about a thousand different pets and I will tell my grandchildren that men are scum and force-feed them stale chocolate cake and knit them bright orange jumpers.

God, help me. Or whoever is out there controlling this universe.

**8:02pm **

But I am extremely happy for them both. At least now Julez can't complain about her love life.

Crap, I have to finish the ten questions from the Charms textbook about non-verbals. And do my Muggle Studies essay on microwaves.

Wish me luck.

-Evelyn-

**A/N: This chapter came along very quickly. And I have a whole 'plan' mapped out for Evelyn. Her relationship with Tristan will get slightly complicated from now on, thanks to stupid Snape. (Haha alliteration). **

**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You guys are so awesome. Reviews just make me happy. :) **

**First of the Geeks: I actually hope she does fall into a toilet. But how gross would that be? And now I am talking as if my characters actually exist. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**BlackSnowPetals: Hehe potato. Thanks. :) Marietta so deserved the gum in her hair. Thank you so your review!**

**Paddie'sGirl: I'm glad that you liked this chapter. Gummy bears are awesome. :) Haha the torture...I have been planning it very carefully. Only problem is, it will take a while before I use it...Hehe thanks for you review!**

**SiriuslyPadfoot101: Hmm...Sirius's amortentia. I just had an idea :) Hehe I'm happy that you like the title. And thank you for reviewing!**

**fanXforever: Haha Remus as a girl. :) How weird would that be? Thank you heaps for reviewing:)**

**I hope everyone had a fabulous christmas! And once again, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. **

**I'd love to recieve more reviews...hint hint Peace out:)**

**xoxo -Kath-**


	9. Dullness, Breakups & Freedom

**DELCARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon **

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

**Thursday 31st October, 8:03am, Great Hall **

Halloween today. Or 'All Hallows Eve', as it was originally called by the Pagans before it was changed to Halloween.

See how smart I am?

I much prefer All Hallows Eve. It sounds so…_mystical. _

Anywayz, as usual we are having a huge feast tonight to celebrate it. Complete with seriously creepy stuff like those lighted pumpkins and skeleton heads all floating around. The food is delish, though. Apples and toffee apples and pumpkins and chocolates and lollies as well as the usual dinner.

**10:12am, Muggle Studies **

Last night I had my first detention with Sirius. We had to clean all of the trophies in the Trophy Room without magic.

How cool would it be if we could do magic without a wand? I mean, technically we can. Like some lucky people can make others blow up when they're angry.

Anyway, stupid Filch and his equally stupid cat, Mrs. Norris, supervised us the whole time so we couldn't chat or anything. Filch kept muttering about ungrateful students and various punishments like hanging us by our ankles over the lake and the giant squid, or getting the whips out.

Geez, he's morbid isn't he?

So detention was incredibly boring, pointless and annoying. It went from 7:00 to 9:00. After that, Sirius took me to the kitchens and we ate sandwiches.

That totally made the detention worth it.

Mcgonagall said something about us helping Professor Kettleburn to clean out the Bowtruckle cages tomorrow night.

Ugh.

**11:41pm, Girls Dormitories **

Detention was boring. The feast was yummy.

Nothing exciting happened.

This world is such a dull place.

**Friday 1st November, 7:11am, Girls Dormitories **

I just had a dream about Snape running around the Trophy Room wearing Mcgonagalls glasses and hat while being struck repeatedly over the head by James's Nimbus.

It was _hilarious. _

**7:41am**

Ugh. Today I have to face Snape again.

Can someone please Avada me?

**2:14pm, Potions **

Tristan is acting quite unusual today. He seems sort of, _distant. _

Oh, and he asked me if I was in love with Sirius.

I said that I wasn't. And I guess he believed me, because he dropped the subject.

This has something to do with Snape, I'm sure of it.

The slimy git.

And he actually has slimy hair. Okay, not slimy. It's greasy to the point that you'd probably be able to see your reflection it. And he has an abnormally large nose.

**5:13pm, Gryffindor Tower **

Well, I told Snape that as far as I knew, Remus was not a werewolf. I fed him the whole story about following him with Julez's Invisibility Cloak and seeing him go through the fire. And I also added that Mcgonagall said to tell his mother that she hopes she is feeling a bit better.

Snape fixed me with a glare. "Very well," he said. "But now you must also do something for me. You must take your friend's Invisibility Cloak and give it to me."

Well naturally I was shocked. "I can't do that," I protested. "It belongs to her mother."

"Well then, I guess your little relationship with your little boyfriend will be over very soon."

He is 100 per cent pure evil. I am sure of it.

So I eventually agreed and he left me alone. BUT I WILL NOT DO IT.

How am I going to get out of it, though?

**9:15pm, Girls Dormitories **

Well, on the bright side, I have detention with Sirius.

Sigh.

Yet another chance for me to be around him.

See? We are so meant to be together.

**9:19pm **

Evelyn Black. 

That actually goes quite nicely together. It looks _and _sounds perfect.

_Mrs. Sirius Black. _

Can you just imagine? Like, letters and things addressed to 'Mrs. Sirius Black'.

Mrs. Black 

Uh…apart from the fact that it reminds me too much of his mother (who is am evil cow), it looks so professional.

_Isabelle Black. _

If I had a daughter, I would call her Isabelle. 'Isabelle Black' does have a nice ring to it.

_Justin Black. _

Justin is such a nice name for a boy. _And _it goes very nicely with 'Black'.

_Sirius, Evelyn, Isabelle and Justin. _

That looks perfect.

**9:32pm **

I think I had too many Fizzing Wizzbees.

Just completely disregard that last entry.

I am insane.

**Saturday 2nd November, Girls Dormitories, 5:11pm **

Well.

That's all I have to say.

I can't think straight. I am so overcome by shock and happiness.

I suppose you want to know what happened, right? Well, since I am in such a generous mood, I will not hesitate to tell you everything.

It all started this morning after breakfast. I was just causally making my way towards Gryffindor Tower, when Tristan approached me.

"Evelyn," he started. "Can you meet me down at the lake at about 12:30? I need to talk to you."

I agreed to meet him, of course, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

When I got down there, he was already waiting. He said 'hi' when he saw me, but didn't kiss or hug me like he usually does, which I thought to be rather strange.

"Evelyn, you know that I appreciate you very much as a person?" he asked me tentatively.

"Yeah…" I said slowly, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"Well, do you think that things have been a bit, weird between us lately?" he continued.

"Uh…kind of," I answered.

"Yeah, I think so too," he said. "And that's why I think that it would be best for us to, um, break up."

My head snapped up immediately. I hardly dared to believe it. It was almost too good to be true.

"Huh?" I said, not very brightly.

"Well don't you think it would be for the best?" he asked me. "I mean, the connection between us is obviously lost. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right? I think it would be better for us to be just friends, actually."

"Yeah, I agree," I managed to get out.

He looked surprised for a moment. Then he smiled. "I knew you'd understand, Evelyn," he said. Then he kissed me on the cheek. "See you 'round, then."

"Yeah, see you," I stammered dazedly. Then he walked off.

I can't believe it. It turns out I don't have to break up with him because he broke up with me! This is so fantastic.

Now I can go back to obsessing over Sirius without feeling guilty!

**Monday 4th November, 8:09am, Great Hall **

I enjoy being single.

Though a lot of girls have hounded me about what happened with Tristan until they were blue in the face.

Stupid Snape is over at the Slytherin table, eating eggs. ARGH. How I despise him…

**8:21am **

Have just realised that he is probably going to tell Sirius what I wrote about him in my diary. Unless I actually get him Julez's Invisibility Cloak.

Why does she even have one? They're like, really rare.

Thanks Julez. Thanks a lot.

**8:45am, Gryffindor Tower **

I am actually quite frightened of Snape. Like, you never know what he could do. He does have a particular interest in the Dark Arts, after all. I bet he'll end up being one of those followers of that Lord Voldey-guy who has started terrorising the wizarding world.

But it is nothing to be worried about. At least that's what the Ministry says. Spokespeople for the Ministry have predicted that this whole situation with Voldey-whatever will be similar to the situation with the dark wizard, Grindelwald.

And Dumbledore defeated him in a bang anyway.

Therefore, as long as Dumbledore doesn't croak anytime soon, the wizarding world is perfectly safe.

I am such a scaredy-cat. I am scared of a greasy-haired long-nosed pipsqueak.

**8:51am **

No, I am not scared of him. I am a Gryffindor, and I am brave.

**8:53am **

Haha. Yeah, right.

**9:15pm, Gryffindor Tower **

YYYOOOOOUUUUUUU AAAARRREEEEEEEEEE SOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEAAAUUUTTTIIFFFUUULLLLLLLLLL!!! TOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! CAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTTT YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Hehe.

Haha.

Heha.

Hahe.

**9:18pm **

I am on a sugar high due to those stupid sugar quills. I ate about a dozen.

Big mistake, as Julez put it.

Her and Lily are trying to ignore me until I go back to normal.

**9:21pm **

OHMYGOD. DID YOU SEE THAT FAIRY FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM?

So bright and pretty. And tiny.

UNICRONS!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I spelt it wrong!!! UNICRONS!!! Hahahaha how funny does that look?

**9:25pm **

THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIVEEEEEE WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUSIIIIC!!!

That doesn't even make sense. How can hills be alive?

It probably has this whole metaphorical thing behind it.

Uh...

**9:33pm **

This is so unfair.

I am not allowed to eat anything with sugar in it anymore. Lily and Julez are so not my friends.

So I am sitting here sulking, trying to get them to feel sorry for me.

Doesn't seem to be working though.

Well, I can already feel the sugar high wearing off.

**10:11pm, Girls Dorms **

I am so weird.

**Tuesday 5th November, 3:01am, Girls Dorms **

Just had an incredibly weird dream. Again.

I was riding around the Hogwarts grounds on the back of a unicorn. And I was standing up.

And then me and Sirius got married and I was pregnant with twins and Snape was going to be the godfather.

And my cat turned into a frog and married Julez.

And James and Lily ended up being brother and sister, Remus turned into a girl and Peter kept walking up to the Whomping Willow and kissing it.

**3:04am**

What the hell goes on in my head?

**3:05am**

Insanity, that's what.

**8:06am, Great Hall **

Tristan's friends are glaring at me.

I didn't even do anything.

HE broke up with me.

But I guess they all expect me to be holed up in my room crying over my poor broken heart.

Pffft. They're insane.

**Thursday 7th November, 9:08pm, Girls Dorms **

Just got back from detention with Sirius.

We had to put away books in the library. Madame Pince had us running all over the library.

Seriously. One book belonged in the 'magical creatures' section, the next one belonged to 'history of magic'. And they are on opposite sides of the library.

I bet she mixed up the books on purpose to get me back for that one time when I accidentally spilt pumpkin juice on a library book in the library.

She went _ballistic. _Totally bonkers.

Cringe.

It was scary.

Me and Sirius got to talk though, because Madame Pince was in her office.

About 20 minutes into the detention, we both realised that we had our wands. So Sirius used his wand to put the books back.

I attempted to, but it didn't work. The book sort of rose halfway into the air, hovered for a few seconds and then dropped back onto the table with a soft _thud. _

I am hopeless.

Poor Sirius tried to teach me, but I just couldn't get it. Even first years could do it! And I am meant to be good at Charms.

I don't know what's wrong with me. My grades are all over the place. The only subject I am not struggling in is Care of Magical Creatures.

There are only seven people in the whole class. Including me.

Uh…yeah.

Well Sirius gave up on trying to teach me after a while. I don't blame him. He probably thinks I am pathetic.

Sigh.

**Friday 8th November, 8:09am, Great Hall **

I have decided that I am going to stand up to Snape. Once and for all.

I will show him that he cannot bully me.

I am a Gryffindor, and I am brave.

**8:12am **

That so didn't sound convincing.

ARGH. Why me?

**6:13pm, Great Hall **

I did it. I DID IT.

IDIDITIDIDITIDIDITIDIDITIDIDITIDIDIT!!!!!!!!!!

I stood up to Severus Snape.

You wanna know what I said?

Hehe.

I said; "You can try and bully me with your arrogant attitude and your stupid sneers and your abnormally large nose. And I don't even care that you could Avada me in a flash cos' you're into the Dark Arts and everything. The point is, I am sick and tired of you and your stupid games. How _dare _you try and blackmail me, you insufferable prat. _No one_ screws around with me and gets away with it. You can say whatever you want; tell the whole world what you have found out. I don't care. I have nothing to hide."

And at the last minute I added; "Oh, and you might want to wash your hair."

It felt so good. Standing up for myself like that. I have never done it before.

But the only thing is, I was in the hallway surrounded by people. And naturally, since everyone is so damn nosy, they all stopped too listen. And I was so absorbed in what I was saying, that I didn't notice.

And once I had finished, everyone burst into applause and started chatting amongst themselves.

And Sirius came up to me and said he was 'proud of me for telling off Snape'.

And then. THEN.

OHMYGOD I CAN BARELY WRITE.

He hugged me! HE HUGGED ME!

And James, Remus and Peter came up to me and congratulated me. And Lily are Julez were like; "What the…"

They are so going to interrogate me tonight.

But I don't care.

BECAUSE HE HUGGED ME.

I just hope Marietta doesn't find out. She would so kill me. Literally.

But I don't care.

Well, I do.

AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**9:17pm, Girls Dorms **

Lily and Julez were _livid _when they found out about Snape blackmailing me. They wanted to go and hex him right now.

Well. Julez did. Since Lily is such a goody-goody and all, she wanted to go and tell Mcgonagall.

I talked her out of it, though.

Life is so fantastic right now.

Sigh.

**9:29pm, Girls Dorms **

Mine and Sirius's detention went perfectly. We had to clean all the desks down in the dungeons. Without magic. Using a cloth and water.

Me and Sirius kept flicking water at each other.

Teehee.

It was fun.

**9:32pm **

I wonder whatever happened to us cleaning out Bowtruckle cages?

Oh well. Thank god we didn't.

**9:33pm **

I am single.

Hehe.

This is just so fantastic.

I feel so _free. _

**A/N: Well, Evelyn's life is looking up now, isn't it? But it won't stay that way for long! I am having way too much fun torturing her. I am so sadistic. HAHA. (See?) **

**Anyway, thanks to: **

**jessie-poo: I love your reviews. They are insane. :)**

**BlackSnowPetals: Haha yes, very bad Sirius. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Paddie'sGirl: Well, it's been almost a month for Evelyn and Tristan. That's not really long...but this is Evelyn's world. Problems arise at every corner. Poor girl...thank you for reviewing:)**

**Lilia Black: Your review made me smile. :) I'm glad you like it! **

**Diana: Haha yeah Snape is creepy. "Excellent..." Hehe thanks for your review:)**

**DM's Mystery Girl: I thought it was funny too. Haha. Thank you for reviewing:) **

**I hope everyone had a fantastic new years eve! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And always remember: the review button is your friend. It can do very magical things...**

**Haha. See you all next chapter! (Which should be out soon). **

**xoxo -Kath-**


	10. Troubles, Spells & Disasters

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon **

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

* * *

**Thursday, 14th November, 5:06am, Girls Dorms **

I should of known.

I totally should of known.

Maybe somewhere deep down inside of me, I had a teeny-weeny feeling that my happiness was not going to last.

Because when does it ever last?

Well, I am sure that you would like to know every single detail about what happened. Including why I am up at this time.

Actually, that has nothing to do with this at all. I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep.

But anyway. Moving on.

It has to do with Snape.

Big surprise.

So you know how I was all happy about standing up to him and everything? Well, that only lasted until Sunday.

Yesterday.

Whatever.

I was once again walking innocently to the Gryffindor common room, when I was cornered by Snape. Again.

"You will be sorry for your little outburst," he hissed at me, grabbing onto my arm.

I tried to shake him off. It didn't work.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I asked defiantly.

"Like I have told you before," he stated. "I will reveal all of your secrets."

"Go ahead," I said bravely. "I have nothing to hide. And anyway, do you think anyone would actually believe you?"

He turned a rather dark shade of red. "I will make you sorry that you ever came to this sad excuse for a school."

Uh, this school is actually one of the best schools ever. We are educated in _everything. _

He so should have gone to Durmstrang. I heard that they teach nothing but Dark Arts there.

Okay, back to the topic.

"And just how will you do that?" I asked.

I was just being inquisitive, that's all. You know the saying, curiosity killed the cat? Well, I'm the cat. Except I haven't been killed yet.

I really don't want to die.

ARGH. Why do I always go off topic?

Anyway, he said; "You will soon find out." And then turned and walked away.

I have to say diary, that I wasn't feeling scared at all. I was pretty confident. I mean, what's the worst he could do? Drown me in his greasy hair?

Oh, ew.

Seriously, though. It's not like he can Avada me or anything. Not in this school.

Oh, wait. Moaning Myrtle died here. Well, in the toilet. I wonder how she died? Maybe she got locked in the toilet like I did and starved to death.

Uh…

Okay, so I was all happy-clappy and jolly-wolly. Until things started going wrong.

Just little things, though. Like me tripping over and falling flat on my face. And my bag breaking so that everything fell to the floor. And my hair getting singed.

It's all because of Snape. Him and his stupid cronies. They keep jinxing me and annoying the hell out of me. They think it's funny. But it's not.

Lily and Julez successfully hexed them back. I tried, but it didn't go very well. But I can do a really strong Shield Charm. Mine knocked Snape over so that he fell right on his butt.

It was hilarious. Teehee.

But he didn't seem to think so. Neither did his friends. They all just glared at me.

Lily wants to tell Mcgonagall. I said no way. Like teachers are going to anything. They totally just make it worse.

But I can't keep on living in fear like this. I am too scared to leave my dormitory.

I can't believe I am even in Gryffindor.

**5:32am **

Shadow just jumped onto my bed. She hissed at me and tried to scratch me when I went to pat her.

I would really like to know what her problem is. I never did anything bad to her.

Like, I was never one of those kids that dresses up their cats in dolls clothes and makes them join in on their 'tea parties' and then marry them off to teddy bears.

I got her when I was 7, by the way.

You'd think that she would of accepted our differences and put them aside by now.

I so wish she could talk. That would be so cool. A talking cat.

Hehe.

**5:37am **

I am going to make a start on my Transfiguration essay.

HOW TO DO A NON-VERBAL SPELL

To correctly compose a proper non-verbal spell, one must think of the spell. One must then concentrate only on the spell, and nothing else. Concentration is the key. Saying the incantation in one's head will complete the spell and the spell should be performed perfectly. If not, then there has not been enough concentration.

This is so stupid. We have to write three pages on how to do the spells and what happens if you do and if you don't and why it doesn't work and why it does.

I hate essays.

**11:03am, Girls Dorms **

I can't believe he is doing this.

Snape and his stupid friends are going after my friends now.

Yep, that's right. Julez and Lily are now suffering.

This is so not fair.

**11:06am **

That's it. I am going to do something. I am going to tell Snape that I will help him.

It's the only way the stupid prat will leave them alone.

And besides, what if he really hurts one of them? Like, he could make Julez fall down the stairs and she could break her neck and end up seriously injured.

Or he could make Lily fly out the window and she could end up dead or something.

I really wouldn't put it past him.

**11:10am **

REASONS WHY I SHOULD HELP SEVERUS SNAPE

1. Because if I don't, then he will keep on hexing Lily and Julez and maybe eventually do some serious harm to them.

2. Because if I don't, then he will continue hexing me and eventually do some serious harm to me. Although, I guess I wouldn't mind if it was just me. Like, if he left Lily and Julez alone and just hexed me and stuff. I'd be okay with that.

3. He will reveal some of my secrets. Like how I like Sirius and how I never liked Tristan. And I really don't want anyone getting hurt.

REASONS WHY I SHOULD NOT HELP SEVERUS SNAPE

1. If I do help him, then I will be betraying my friends. Although I don't know if I can actually call the marauders my friends. But I still talk to them and I like them as people. And besides, one of them is going out with my best friend and I am in love with another one.

2. He is a slimy git with exceptionally greasy hair and an abnormally long nose and I hate him. Who helps their enemies anyway?

**11:19am **

Okay, so the reasons for not helping Snape were longer by one point.

But I can't really betray Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.

So therefore, I have made the decision to help Snape, while trying not to.

That doesn't make sense, does it?

Well, I know what I'm talking about.

**11:21am **

I so hate giving in.

**2:03pm, Care of Magical Creatures**

I really should abbreviate that.

**2:05pm **

So I told Snape that I would help him. He smiled evilly (again).

This is so not fair.

And now he is making me hex James using a silencing charm so that he can't talk.

I told Snape that I'd probably end up killing James or something and he said; "Good."

He is so sadistic.

And do you want to know what he threatened me with?

He said that he would continue hexing Julez and Lily, getting worse each day. And maybe one day, he will accidentally slip up and they will end up getting seriously injured.

So I have the choice of either betraying the marauders or betraying my best friends.

Naturally, I have to choose Julez and Lily. If anything happened to them, I'd probably go crazy and end up in St. Mungo's.

**4:05pm, Gryffindor Tower **

Okay, so I did it.

And felt really bad.

I made sure that I was behind James as we were both walking down the corridor. He was chatting to Sirius. Then I whispered 'silencio' and pointed my wand at him.

And it actually worked. James stopped talking all of a sudden and started flapping about, grabbing his throat. I had to quickly hide my wand.

Okay, so the one time I actually do a spell properly I don't actually want to do it…

I feel so bad. Poor James.

They didn't work out what had happened. Thank god for that.

**4:08pm **

They are so going to find out.

Snape will probably 'accidentally' let it slip somehow.

And then Sirius will hate me forever and we will never be together.

And James would hate me too, and then if Sirius didn't already hate me, he would because of James.

And Remus would hate me, and then his relationship with Julez would be screwed up.

And Peter would also hate me…

I hate it when people hate me. It makes me feel like a horrible person.

Oh wait. I _am _a horrible person.

I am so dead.

**4:18pm **

Lily just asked me if I was okay, and then told me that I looked like Moaning Myrtle.

I replied that I was fine, and I was just having a bit of difficulty with my Transfig. essay.

So she is helping me.

**Friday 15th November, 1:04pm, Gryffindor Tower **

Snape made me strike again.

This time, he threatened to 'accidentally' push Julez down the highest staircase he could find. And then throw Lily off the Astronomy Tower.

I had to hit Sirius with a laughing jinx while we were in class. It was slightly off, so he didn't laugh half as hard as he was meant to.

It was during DADA and everyone was listening to the professor blabbering on about the dark arts. I managed to do it secretly, so that no one noticed.

When Sirius started laughing, Professor stopped talking and glared at him. Everyone else gave him weird looks.

He just kept on laughing, though.

"Cut it out, Padfoot," I heard Remus whisper.

"You all right mate?" James asked him.

"Can't…stop…laughing…" Sirius managed to get out, before bursting into fresh peals of laughter. He was hunched over, clutching his stomach.

By this time, the whole class was in hysterics. Trust Sirius to have the class in an uproar.

I didn't find it funny at all, though. I felt horrible. And I still do.

Eventually, Professor told him to go and see Mcgonagall and so Sirius went. And then she must have realised that it was a laughing jinx, because she took it off him.

**1:07pm **

Oh god.

I just heard Sirius say; "When I find the bloody person who dared to hit me with that stupid laughing jinx, I'll kill them."

He is so going to hate me.

He didn't seem that angry, though. Just slightly annoyed.

"But it was a bit funny," Peter said with a small, nervous snicker.

"Yeah, real funny Wormtail," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

**1:11pm **

He just caught me staring at him, and gave me a weird look.

Ohmygod.

I bet he knows it was me.

I am so going to die.

**11:03pm, Girls Dorms **

ARGH.

I cannot sleep at all.

I am really pissed off and angry and nervous because of the whole Snape thing.

I can't believe that someone can be that evil.

He now wants me to hit James with a spell called 'Sectumsepra'. It's a non-verbal spell as well.

Apparently, it makes you blow bubbles out of your mouth.

Ugh.

I have to do it on Monday.

I can't believe he is making me do his dirty work. What a coward.

ARGH. How I detest him…

**Monday 18th November, 7:02am, Girls Dorms **

Okay, so I ended up falling asleep.

But I kept on waking up during the night.

And I had a really scary dream.

I was walking down the corridor behind Snape, and for some reason I took out my wand and used the 'Avada Kedavra' curse on him. He fell over, and then turned into James.

And then I realised that I had killed James.

And Sirius tied my hands together and made me apparate to Azkaban were I was doomed to spend the rest of my life.

And I could never eat a potato again.

It was so freaky.

**8:07am, Great Hall **

Okay, so I ate heaps of potatoes in case my dream actually came true.

And no, it isn't funny.

I was seriously scared.

Shut up.

Uh…

Well, sectumsepra time!

And I guess it could be worse. Like, its just bubbles coming out of his mouth.

I don't like being mean to people…

**11:12am, Gryffindor Tower **

Oh god.

I can't believe it.

I killed James Potter.

**11:16am **

I am horrified.

**11:19am **

I can't believe I did that.

**11:20am **

I can't believe _he _did that.

**11:23am **

I am so done.

I won't let him torture me like this any longer.

Not after this.

**11:24am **

He isn't dead.

Just seriously injured.

Crap.

**11:26am **

I mean, I know he hated the guy, but still.

I hate Marietta with a passion, and do you see me blackmailing people to try and kill her?

Well, not kill. But seriously injure.

**11:29am **

I suppose you want to know what happened.

This is a complete and utter disaster.

Okay, I'll tell you.

Although, you should brace yourself for a tale of horror and bloodshed.

You ready? Okay, don't be too shocked. It is Snape, after all.

I seriously didn't think he was that evil. I mean, I knew he was into the dark Arts and everything, but I didn't realise that he would actually like, perform an act of evil.

Actually, I was the one who performed the act of evil.

I feel so bad. I am such a horrible person.

Well, there is no point on putting it off any longer.

Okay so it was break and I was casually walking behind James to the Common Room. Only a few people were around, and since I am invisible at this school (apart from when I do stupid things to make people laugh at me), I decided to just do it.

So I took out my wand, pointed it at his back, and said in my mind, "Sectumsepra."

And then…oh god it's so horrible.

The spell worked. The stupid spell actually worked.

And do you want to know what it did to him?

When the spell hit him, he immediately hunched over, giving a small yelp of pain. He fell to the floor, and a few drops of blood fell to the floor with him.

A few people shrieked, and some ran off in search of a teacher. I just stood there, completely horrified.

People were crowding around him. He was kneeling on the floor, clutching his chest in pain and groaning quietly.

Then, Professor Mcgonagall came running up, took one look at James, and turned pale. She helped him up, and walked off with him, calling over her shoulder for someone to go and get Professor Dumbledore.

And then stupid me ran after her.

"Is he going to okay?" I asked, and my voice was actually trembling.

"I think so," she replied curtly. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"Uh, I was, um, walking behind him," I said, trying to think fast. "And then, he…uh, fell over and then there was a lot of blood."

"Are you all right, Miss Woods?" Mcgonagall asked me.

"Yeah, fine," I said quickly.

"Who could have done this?" Mcgonagall wondered out loud.

"I, er, don't know," I answered.

"You look like you're in a bit of shock," she said, sounding sympathetic. "I think you'd better come along to the Hospital Wing."

So I went with her to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey almost had a heart attack when she saw James.

"What happened?" she screeched.

She made me panic even more. I think I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"The boy was hit with a spell," Mcgonagall said hastily. "I don't know which one, or exactly what happened. But Miss Woods tells me that he fell over out of nowhere and then the blood appeared. I'm guessing that he was hit by a spell. But I cannot think of any that would cause such a horrendous thing like this to happen."

James was now on a hospital bed, and Madame Pomfrey was fussing over him, pulling out her wand and muttering various spells.

"Will he be okay?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"He should be fine," Madame Pomfrey answered. "The cuts weren't deep enough to cause any serious harm."

"Yes, I hate to think what would of happened if they were any deeper," Mcgonagall said.

Then she must of realised that I was still there, because she suddenly turned to me.

"So you do not know who could have done this?" she asked me.

"No, I don't," I lied.

"Well, I will have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about it," she said. "You can go now, Miss Woods. Potter will be fine, make sure you tell his friends that."

I nodded. Then I turned around and made my way back to Gryffindor Tower.

On the way, Sirius, Remus and Peter came running up to me.

"Is James okay?" Sirius immediately asked.

"We heard about what happened," Remus added.

"He's fine," I said in a small voice.

"Can we visit him?" Peter's squeaky voice spoke up.

"I…I don't know," I said truthfully. "Madame Pomfrey was still trying to make him better when I walked out."

"I'm going to see him," Sirius said determinedly. "See ya Evelyn."

He took off down the corridor. Remus and Peter hastily said goodbye to me and hurried off after him.

And then, Snape came up behind me. I didn't see him, until he spoke.

"Well, that was simply _perfect_," he said silkily. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"What was that spell?" I asked quietly, turning to face him.

"Just a little one I found," he answered, with that evil grin on his face.

"He almost died." That was all I could say.

"I didn't mean for him to die," Snape said hastily. "No no, what happened was _precisely _what I planned. You see, I knew your magic was too weak to perform the spell properly, in which case Potter would have almost certainly died. But since you are nothing but a weak, pathetic witch, he will live."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked him defiantly.

"Because I am a Slytherin," he said proudly. And then he walked off.

That evil git.

I still can't believe that I almost killed James Potter.

**11:44am **

If anyone finds out about this, I will probably be suspended from Hogwarts.

Actually, I'll probably be expelled.

I mean, Dumbledore is nice and all, but he's not that nice.

I almost killed one of his students, for crying out loud.

Even though it was totally unintentional. But as if anyone would believe me.

I can't believe Snape tricked me like that.

I can't believe that I was actually stupid enough to do a spell I had never heard of before. And it came from Snape as well.

I am so screwed.

Seriously.

**11:49am **

But should I just confess to it?

Like, go to Mcgonagall and tell her what happened?

Sure, it might get me into a lot of trouble. But it could be the best thing to do.

I really need someone's advice. Too bad I can't tell anyone.

I have no idea what to do…

* * *

**A/N: I didn't particularly like this chapter. Much too dark and dreary. However, it will go back to its usual cheeriness. The new chapter will be brighter. :)**

**Smiles to: **

go somewhere whist i review: Your names aren't funny at all. They are just sad, and they make me extremley sad for you that you are such a sad person. Well, it looks like you enjoyed the previous chapter lol. A lovely long review...sigh. :)

The Lost Tear: Haha I thought the dreams were funny as well. (Is it normal to find your own story funny?) The world is full of sadistic people lol. Thanks for your review:)

SiriuslyPadfoot101: Glad you liked the chapter. Random dreams are funny. Poor Evelyn had no idea what was in store for her, did she? Thanks for reviewing:)

Paddie'sGirl: Lots more torture yet to come! I'll try and add more of Marietta, you will see quite a bit of her in the next few chapters. Thank you for reviewing:)

January Ember: I'm glad you find it funny, kinda the whole point lol. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing:)

DM's Mystery Girl: Yeah, Tristan annoyed me too lol. I just wanted to get rid of him. Well, yes, Snape does have something planned for Evelyn. Thank you for reviewing:)

fanXforever: Yeah, blackmail sucks. But I agree with you that it does make a good storyline. Thank you for your review:)

Josephine Taylor: Evelyn is way obsessed with Sirius, isn't she? Getting hyped about a hug and all. Well, thanks for reviewing:)

BlackSnowPetals: It's about time she stood up to Snape, isn't it? Haha the dream was just a whole bunch of randomness thrown in together. Thanks for your review:)

Maraudess: I have no idea what the name 'Evelyn' means, it was just a random name I picked out one day lol. I'm sorry to say that it will take ages for Sirius and Evelyn to get together. But then again, I may just mix it all up and make her not get with Sirius. Who knows? Hehe thanks for all of your reviews:)

**Okay, so I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I have now officially finished Year 10 (as of a week before Christmas), and I am not going back to school ever again. Instead, I have started a hairdressing apprenticeship (I'm going to be a hairdresser!). I will be working five (maybe six) days a week, an average of about 8 hours per day. And I have to catch the train to and from work, and since it is in the middle of the city (of Sydney), it will take me about 40-50 minutes to get there and 40-50 minutes to get back. Basically, I will have to wake up at 6:00 every morning and get home at about 7:00 at night. I am prepared for this, and I know I can do it. But the bad news is that I won't have much time to write my story. I mean, sure, I'll try and write on the train and when I get home at night and on my days off. But I don't know how that will work out. The point I'm trying to make is that I won't be able to update very often. I will try as hard as I can to update maybe once every two weeks, but I'm not sure if that will work. But just know that I will never give up on this story, even if I don't update for months (which would be very rare). Keep looking for updates, because I promise that they will keep happening. :)**

**Anyway, chapter 9 got so many reviews! I am so happy, you guys made my day. :) Thanks so much, I appreciate you all so much for taking the time to read and review. Review again and get lots of smiles! **

**See you all next chapter! (Which will hopefully be soon). :)**

**xoxo -Kath-**


	11. Unveiling, Costumes & Embarrassment

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN **

**By Alahria Silvermoon **

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

**Tuesday 19th November, 8:05am, Great Hall **

Professor Mcgonagall interrogated everyone who was there when James got hit with the spell.

Apparently, no one knows who did it.

Mcgonagall immediately asked Snape if he had anything to do with it. I didn't even know he was there. Of course, Snape lied and said no.

It's all over the school. What happened to James.

Stupid Marietta keeps patting Sirius's shoulder and murmuring; "It's all right."

I feel like I should go and tell Mcgonagall what happened.

But I can't.

**8:13am **

Professor Dumbledore just announced that we were going to be having a Christmas ball. On the night before the Christmas holidays start.

All the girls are freaking out about what to wear and what boy to take.

Dumbledore said that we could jut go by ourselves or with friends; we don't need dates or anything.

Which is good.

Because I doubt I'll be able to find a date.

Like, who would actually ask me?

And what am I meant to wear?

**8:15am **

Okay, so I have until the 21st of December to find a partner.

**9:23am, Gryffindor Tower **

Julez is going to the Christmas Ball with Remus. Of course.

Me and Lily have decided to go together if we don't have dates by the 1st of December.

Ohmygod. I just heard Marietta and Lana talking about the ball. I couldn't hear them properly on account of all the chatter, but I am pretty sure that she said; "Isn't it so cool that it is a costume party?"

That's weird. I never heard Dumbledore mention anything about a costume party.

Oh, maybe he said it after I had left the Great Hall this morning. Me, Lily and Julez left earlier than usual.

Well, that's just great. I mean, I have no idea for a costume!

**9:33am **

Sirius and Marietta are going to the Ball together. I heard her say something to Lana about Cinderella.

You know, the girl from the Muggle fairytale that lost her shoe and married the prince or something?

She is probably going as Cinderella.

How original.

**10:12am, Muggle Studies **

According to Sirius, James is fully healed. He is just really weak from losing all that blood and has to stay in the Hospital Wing for a few more days.

"Do you know who did it?" Sirius asked me.

"Um, no," I said, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Evelyn, if you know something, please tell me," he said pleadingly. "So I can kill whoever did that to James."

"I have no idea," I said, my throat going dry.

"Was it Snape?" he asked, his eyes narrowed angrily. "I bet it was him. The stupid git."

"Maybe," I said, carefully.

And then Professor started talking so we had to shut up and listen.

I am so dead.

**11:32am, Transfiguration **

Oh god. I am in even more trouble.

I can hardly breathe. I feel sick with nervousness.

Snape cornered me just now. And uh, someone else unfortunately heard our whole conversation.

Anyway, Snape caught me while I was walking to Gryffindor Tower for my break.

"I have something else I need you to do," he stated, his eyes glittering.

"Forget it," I hissed. "I am done with all this. I am going to go to Professor Mcgonagall and tell her everything."

I had no plans to do any such thing, but I figured it might scare him a bit and make him back off.

Well, I was stupidly mistaken. I always seem to forget that he is always one step ahead of me.

"And if you do that, you will no doubt be expelled for attempting murder," he replied confidently, smirking.

"It wasn't murder!" I exclaimed. "I thought he was going to start spitting out bubbles! I had no idea that blood would start splurging out of him! You tricked me into seriously injuring one of my friends! You are a sick person."

He stepped towards me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not speak to me that way!"

"She can speak to you however she wants," a male voice spoke up.

I recognised that voice. My breath caught in my throat as I turned around to find Sirius standing there, glaring at Snape with a look of hatred on his face.

"Leave her alone, Snivellus," he snarled coldly.

"Come to rescue your little girlfriend now, have you?" Snape taunted.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Sirius replied without missing a beat. "Don't bring her into this. It's between you and me, no one else."

At this point I was shocked, glancing back and forth between them. I didn't know what to say.

"Just leave her," Sirius repeated. "Do what you want to me. I'll just hit you back harder."

Snape was quiet for a moment. He knew that he had lost.

"Fine," he finally said. "But watch your back, Black. I will strike when you least expect it. And you will be sorry you ever met me."

"I already am," Sirius muttered, as Snape walked away.

"I am so sorry," I spoke up, turning towards him. "You have every right to hate me."

"What?" Sirius looked confused.

"I mean, I almost killed your best friend," I went on.

"Unintentionally," Sirius replied. "You didn't know what you were doing."

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I mean, I'd thought for sure that he'd hate me for what I did. I never would have expected him to not be angry with me.

"And I could never hate you, Evelyn," he said, and took a step towards me.

"Even if I almost killed your best friend?" I asked doubtfully.

He laughed. "Even if you almost killed my best friend." Then he paused. "I have no idea why I just laughed, though."

Then we both laughed. I think he was in shock. Well, I certainly was. And when I am in shock, I tend to do stupid things like burst out laughing.

I also tend to crack up at the most inappropriate moments.

Like at my aunts wedding about a year ago, just before they said the 'I do' bit, I started laughing. And everyone glared at me. I had a really bad case of the giggles, so I had to go out the back.

Anyway, after that we walked back to the Common Room. I was so glad it was finally over.

Until I realised that it was far from being over.

When I walked into the Transfiguration classroom, Mcgonagall fixed me with a stern gaze and said; "I would like to see you in my office at the beginning of lunch."

See? I am in so much trouble now. Snape must have told her.

I am going to expelled from Hogwarts.

They will snap my wand in half and everything, like they did to poor Hagrid.

Oh, help me someone…

**1:04pm, Gryffindor Tower **

For about the one-millionth time in my life, I am once again speechless.

Now I know how my mother felt when she walked in on Angela and her boyfriend making out, er…quite vigorously.

So I went to see Mcgonagall, desperately trying to calm the heavy beating of my heart. I took a deep breath when I got to her door, and then knocked.

"Come in," I heard her voice carry out.

I went in. She was sitting at her desk, looking through papers.

"Ms Woods. Please sit down."

I sat on one of the brown wooden chairs in front of her desk, trembling. My hands were shaking.

She looked at me sternly. "Mr. Snape had informed me that you played a part in injuring Mr. Potter," she began. "He claims that you used a spell on James that caused him to almost bleed to death." She paused, and then went on. "Is this true?"

"Um, sort of," I said quietly, biting my lip.

"Severus claims that while he told you the spell and misinformed you of its proper use, you did in fact, perform it. Knowing full well that magic in the corridors between classes is not permitted."

This took a moment to register. Snape had told the truth?

"I didn't meant to hurt anyone!" I suddenly burst out. "But he threatened me! He told me he would hex my friends if I didn't do what he said."

"You could have told one of the teachers," she said. "Did this not register in your mind?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me," I said meekly. It was a lie, I know. But what could I say? That teachers would just make it worse?

"You will serve three months detention for disobeying school rules," Mcgonagall concluded, when she was done lecturing me about the dangers of trying out unknown spells. "Every Monday night you will report to my office and I will deal out a suitable punishment for both you and Severus Snape."

More detentions! I still have the ones with Sirius to do!

But at least it is all over now. Snape can no longer blackmail me.

I so expected to be expelled. Thank god it was only detention.

It seems too good to be true.

Well, it probably is too good to be true.

**4:05pm, Girls Dorms **

I went to visit James in the hospital wing. Just to apologise and set him straight about what really happened.

At first he was mad, when I told him what I had done. I had to beg him to let me tell him the whole story. But when I had finished, he was angry at Snape and wanted to go and hex him straightaway.

See what I have done? I have caused even more conflict between them.

ARGH. Great one, Evelyn. Really great.

But at least James doesn't hate me. Well, he assured me that he didn't. Although he did seem a bit bitter about his injury. But I think that was mainly towards Snape.

**4:08pm **

Sigh.

It does feel good to no longer have such a chaotic life.

All that worrying probably gave me heaps of wrinkles. And lots of disrupted sleep.

I feel strangely calm and secure now.

**4:11pm **

Oh, no.

The Christmas Ball.

I need to find a costume!

And a partner!

Wait, I already have Lily. We have agreed to be each other's partners and say goodbye to guys. You know, have a girl's night and everything.

Which will probably end up with us going and dancing with random guys.

Well, her going off with a random guy.

I highly doubt any guy will want to dance with me.

I can't even dance! Seriously.

The only time I ever danced was at my cousins wedding four years ago. And it was with my father. (I was ten). I kept stepping on his toes, and then somehow ended up tripping over backwards and making my cousin fall over.

She has been mildly bitter towards me since then.

**4:58pm **

Me and Lily were just talking. And we got a brilliant idea for a costume.

Okay, so you know how in those Muggle fairytales they have the witches? And the witches are always ugly with all warts on them and straggly hair and everything?

Well, to be 'different' from everyone else and make a statement (Lily's idea, not mine) we have decided to go to the Christmas Ball dressed as Muggle stereotypical witches!

It will certainly turn a few heads, no doubt. But isn't that the whole point of costume parties? To shock people…or amaze them…or whatever…

Everyone is being so secretive about their costumes. I haven't heard anyone talking about theirs.

Which is understandable, I guess. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone stealing mine and Lily's brilliant idea.

**Friday 22nd November, 7:14pm, Girls Dorms **

I just totally embarrassed Lily. And made her slightly mad.

She called me an evil toad and whacked me over the head with her wand.

Me, Lily and Julez were in the common room, happily talking.

Then out of nowhere, Lily goes; "James _is_ kind of cute."

Me and Julez exchanged a 'look'.

"Er…duh," Julez said. "When did you figure that out?"

"So does that mean you like him?" I asked.

"No!" Lily exclaimed defensively. "Just because I think he is cute, it does not that I like him!"

"Sure," Julez said sarcastically. "Like we really believe you."

By this time, Lily was blushing like mad.

"I do not like James Potter!" she stated indignantly.

"You so do," Julez said, smirking.

"Yeah, just admit it," I chimed in. "You loooooove him. You want to kiiiiiiiiiss him. You want to have like ten thousand kids with him!"

"Lily Potter," said Julez, thoughtfully. "Sounds good."

And then, Sirius must have been listening or something because he went; "No way. You actually like James, Lily?" And then he yelled across the room to James; "Oi! Prongs! Evans likes you!"

James was slouched on the lounge, but when he heard what Sirius said, he sat up and turned around. He looked like his birthday had come early. He jumped up and eagerly walked towards us.

"I do not like him!" Lily protested. "All I said was that I think he is good-looking. That's all."

"You think I'm good looking, Evans?" James asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Well, you're not too bad yourself. So do you fancy going to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"Firstly, yes I do think you are good-looking," Lily said. "Secondly, just because I think you are, it doesn't mean that I like you. And thirdly, no I do not want to go with you to the Christmas Ball, because I am going with Evelyn."

"Huh?" James said, looking confused. "You and Evelyn are together?"

The whole common room burst out laughing. I had no idea everyone had been listening. I felt myself turning red.

"No!" I said. "Honestly James, get a clue."

"What does that mean?" he asked me.

"Er…" I actually didn't know what it meant. I had just heard Marietta use it one time.

Thankfully, I was saved. Except, I don't think I was thankful for it. Because that was when Lily hit me with her wand and called me a toad.

"Ow," I grumbled.

Jules burst out laughing. It was actually quite weird, because the whole common room had gone silent. And all you could hear was Julez gasping for breath as clutched her stomach, laughing fit to burst.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" Lily asked, with a dangerous tone to her voice.

"Uh-oh," I heard Sirius mutter.

Then, Lily hit her on the head with her wand. Really hard. So hard, that Julez fell off her seat. She lay on the ground, with her eyes closed.

"Oh honestly, Julez, I didn't hit you that hard," Lily said. Then, when Julez didn't answer, she started panicking. "Ohmygod, Julez! Wake up! Ohmygod, she's dead! I killed her!" I think she was on the verge of tears.

"God Lils, be quiet," I heard Julez say. "As if you can kill me by whacking me on the head with a wand."

Lily looked annoyed. "Well, you never know." She paused. "I'm sorry."

Julez just looked at her, arms folded and her eyebrow raised.

"Okay, okay," Lily said. "I love you. Okay?"

"Awww, I love you too!" Julez said. "And you too Ev."

"And I love you too Ev," Lilyadded.

"I love you both as well!" I said.

"Man, girls are weird," I heard James mutter.

"Yep, I'm with you on that," Sirius added.

Haha. I wonder if Lily does like James, though?

Nah, she wouldn't. I mean, she hates him.

**Sunday 23rd November, 1:12pm, Gryffindor Common Room **

I spoke to Tristan today. We were both walking back to our dormitories after breakfast.

And we actually had a nice, normal conversation about broomsticks. I said that they seemed good for whacking people over the head with, and he laughed.

So we are friends. Like, it is a bit awkward. Okay, a lot awkward. But we still seem to get on really well.

Which is excellent.

**6:03pm, Girls Dorms **

Me and Lily were just discussing our costume. We are planning to go into Hogsmeade the weekend before the Christmas Ball and pick out our outfits.

We are being so secretive about it. We haven't even told Julez.

I wonder what her costume is…

**6:08pm **

Okay, so I was just doing my usual complaining about my love life to Lily.

(Julez was off with Remus somewhere).

And then she goes; "Are you sure that you want to date Sirius, Ev? I mean, he does have a tendency to be quite the heartbreaker."

"Well, maybe I could change that," I said, nonchalantly.

"Look, Evelyn," she said gently. "You're my friend, and I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you are slightly hurt right now, because Sirius is with Marietta and all. But I don't want you to get hurt any further."

"I won't get hurt," I replied. "He's just a guy, after all. There are millions of guys in the world."

"Yeah, true," Lily said. "But just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," I answered.

Lily is awesome. Kind of overprotective, very studious, and extremely weird at times. But I am glad she is my friend.

Same goes for Julez.

**9:18pm, Girls Dorms **

Me, Lily and Julez are playing truth or dare. Surrounded by chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts, fizzing whizzbees, liquorice wands, sugar quills and acid pops. Yummy.

Okay, I so have to record this all down. It's hilarious.

"Truth or dare, Evelyn?" Lily asked me, stuffing a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"Uh…dare," I decided. I never choose dare. I have always been too chicken to. But I am a Gryffindor, after all, and I must brave whatever comes my way.

"I dare you to…" Lily trailed off thoughtfully. "Go up to the boys dormitories, knock on the door of the sixth years dorm, and when it opens, kiss whoever is standing there on the cheek and tell them you harbour a secret, burning passion deep in your heart for them."

I choked on my liquorice wand. "You evil cow!" I said.

"You can't back out, Evelyn," Julez grinned.

"It's most likely to be Sirius, anyway," Lily said. "When we were down in the common room before, I saw him head up to the dorms by himself."

"Fine," I grumbled, my heart pounding. This was going to be extremely embarrassing.

As I made my way up to the stairs to the boy's dorms, I clutched at Julez's hand.

I raised a hand and tentatively knocked on the door. I heard laughter and shouting coming from within. Then, the door opened.

I held my breath.

And then let it out when I saw it was Sirius. I could tell I had a horrified look on my face.

And he didn't have a shirt on. I almost died. I had to hold onto the doorframe so I wouldn't collapse.

How did he get his muscles so defined?

"Er…Evelyn," he said. "What's up?"

I swallowed nervously. "I…uh, I just um, came up here to…um, tell you that…well, the thing is, I…er, harbour a secret burning passion deep within my heart for you." And then without another word, I stood on the tips of my toes (god, he was tall. The top of my head only reached his chin when I was standing normally). Ignoring his look of shock and bewilderment, I pressed my lips to his left cheek and kissed it softly.

I hear snickering from both the inside and outside of the room. When I was standing normally again, I peered into the room and saw Remus, James and Peter gaping in shock at me. Then James whistled. And Remus started laughing again, and then Peter joined in.

I could feel myself blushing furiously.

Sirius was still standing there in shock.

"Um, that was…a dare," I mumbled.

"Yeah, we're playing truth or dare," Julez said. She was on the floor from laughing so hard. That girl has some serious laughing problems.

"Oh, right," Sirius said quickly. He grinned at me. "Well, I have to say, I quite enjoyed it. But who wouldn't enjoy being kissed by a pretty girl?"

I think I stopped breathing. _He thought I was pretty? _Oh, wait. He was probably just saying that to be nice.

"Erm, sorry to disrupt you," I said.

"It's okay," Sirius said. "We weren't doing anything anyway."

"Hey, do you guys want to play truth or dare with us?" Julez asked.

I almost choked. I could have killed the stupid girl. All I wanted was to get away so I could wallow in my own humiliation. And preserve the memory of seeing Sirius without a shirt on, kissing Sirius, and him telling me I was pretty.

"Yeah, got nothing better to do," James said carelessly. "Come in."

"Julez, you psycho," I hissed at her. "I am so going to kill you!"

"Like I'm supposed to be scared?" she said, winking at me.

I groaned inaudibly, exchanging a look of exasperation with Lily. We went into the room.

Soon enough, the four marauders and us girls were sitting on the floor in a circle, surrounded by junk food and bottles of butterbeer.

We had decided to play 'I Never' instead. You know the game where someone says something like "I've never drunk from the toilet" and then if you have, you take a sip of drink.

Lily started off. "I've never gotten a detention," she said.

Everyone except her drank.

"I've never had a crush on a teacher," Julez said.

This caused a few laughs. All four marauders drank, and to our surprise, so did Lily. This caused a few looks of shock. But no one asked. We had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy.

"I've never fallen down the stairs," I said, the mentally cursed myself. What a stupid thing to say! Nevertheless, Peter, Sirius, Julez and me all took a drink, while Lily, Remus and James shook their heads at us.

"I've never had a girlfriend," James said. All four marauders took a drink, while me, Lily and Julez exchanged a 'look'.

James realised what he had said and burst out laughing. The rest of us soon joined in.

"I've never truly hated someone," Remus said. There was a short pause. Then James, Sirius and Julez all took a drink.

Who did Julez hate…?

"I've never told a lie," Peter's squeaky voice spoke up. Everyone took a drink.

"I've never skinny-dipped," Sirius said with a grin. James, Sirius and Peter all took a drink.

Oh how I'd love to see Sirius skinny-dipping…

Or even better, be skinny-dipping with him.

Oh god, he probably realises I'm thinking about that because he gave me a strange look.

"I've never seen someone die," Lily said. No one took a drink.

"I've never had a crush on anyone in this room," Julez said, smirking. Lily and Peter both took a drink, and poor James looked heartbroken.

Sirius had a crush on someone? That makes no sense.

I mean, it can't be Lily, because of James. Not Julez either, because of Remus. That only left me, and, well I mean, come on. Unless he was gay.

Oh please, please don't make him like guys. Please.

"I've never been in love," I said. Another stupid one.

Remus, Julez, James and Sirius took a drink.

Remus and Julez are in love? Wow…

I sort of knew that James was in love with Lily. Like, really in love. But I wonder who Sirius was (or is) in love with.

Marietta, no doubt. Stupid cow.

"I've never walked in on someone naked," James said, with his usual cheeky grin.

Me, Peter and Sirius all took a drink. Lily and Julez both gave me bewildered looks. I carefully avoided looking at Remus.

"I've never laughed so hard I cried," Remus said, after everyone had gotten over their amusement. Everyone took a drink.

"I've never killed someone," Peter said. No one drank.

"I've never sung in the shower," Sirius said with a chuckle, and everyone drank.

"I've never cried," Lily said. Everyone took a drink.

"I've never deliberately hurt someone," Julez said. Sirius and James both took a sip of their drinks.

"I've never wanted to kill someone," I said. Then I added; "Literally." No one took a drink this time.

"I've never wet my pants," James said. "Including when I was in diapers." Everyone laughed and we all took a drink.

"I've never regretted anything I've done," Remus said. We all took a drink this time.

"I've never eaten a whole cake by myself," Peter said. Sirius, James and Peter took a drink.

"I've never wanted something I couldn't have," Sirius said. We all took a drink.

By this time, we were all nearly finished with our butterbeers.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Siri, are you in there?" Marietta's voice rang out.

"Crap," Sirius muttered. "Just remembered we were going up to the Astronomy Tower tonight."

"I have a transfiguration essay to finish," Julez said.

"Me too," Remus said, and Peter nodded as well.

"I think I'm going to have an early night," Lily concluded, standing up.

I tried to keep the look of disappointment off my face. I'm pretty sure I succeeded. But then I noticed James looking at me.

"Er, Evelyn do you want to take a walk with me?" he asked. "I just need to ask you a few questions about our Charms essay. Because, you know, Lily will bite my head off if I ask her and anyway, Charms is your best subject."

"Erm, okay," I said.

Hmmm…strange. Oh well, I'll write more later because we're leaving now.

**11:16pm, Girls Dorms **

Um, that was WAY weird. The whole thing with me and James walking, I mean.

We used his Invisibility Cloak, because it was so late at night. Before we left, he did this weird thing were he pulled out a piece of parchment, tapped it with his wand and muttered something, and then studied it for a few seconds. Then he tapped it again with his wand and muttered something again, and then goes; "The coast is clear."

I didn't bother to ask what the piece of parchment was. I doubt he'd tell me.

So there we were walking along some corridor. I had no idea where I was going, but James seemed to.

"Um, where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Nowhere in particular," James said.

Then there was a silence. "So, er, what's up?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Evelyn, I just want you to know that I know," he said.

"Um, you know what?" I asked, trying to figure out what he knew.

"That you have a crush on Sirius," James said simply.

I felt all the blood rush to cheeks. "I do not!" I said indignantly. I was sort of telling the truth. I mean, it wasn't a crush. I was in the love with the guy.

"Don't deny it, Ev," James said, and I could tell he was grinning. "I doubt there's a person in this whole school who doesn't know."

I gave a small gasp of horror. Everyone knew? How did they know? How could they know?

"Okay, okay, so I was exaggerating," James said. "But me and Moony…er, Remus have picked up on it."

I didn't say anything. It's not like he would believe me if I tried to deny it further anyway. Sometimes, It's best to just keep your mouth shut.

"And don't worry about Sirius finding out," James added. "I mean, if he does know he won't say anything to you. And if he doesn't, then well, you have nothing to worry about. And me and Remus won't tell anyone anyway."

"Er, thanks," I mumbled.

"HA!" James exclaimed. "You do like him! Oh man, Peter so owes me 10 galleons." He chuckled quietly to himself.

"That's' not fair!" I protested weakly. "You tricked me. You so should have been a Slytherin."

"Yeah right, Ev," he replied.

"You won't tell Sirius or anything, will you?" I asked doubtfully.

"Like I said before, I won't," James said. "Unless I find out he likes you too."

My breath caught in my throat. "Do you think he does?" I asked shyly.

"Erm, I can't really say," he said. "I mean, he is going out with Marietta, although he doesn't really seem too keen on her. And it is true that he talks about you a lot."

This time, it was my heart that caught in my chest. I swear, it stopped beating for like, a millisecond. "What does he say?"

"Oh, just stuff," he answered casually. "Like how he thinks you're pretty. And kind of strange. And you look nice in your uniform."

"He said all that?" I asked. I was practically hyperventilating at this stage.

"Yep," James said. "But Ev, just be careful. Sirius has quite a reputation for being a heartbreaker."

"You and Lily talk the same," I sighed. "Why does he act like that with girls anyway?"

"He thinks that if a relationship gets too serious, well, he is scared of neglecting us guys and damaging the friendship. So he just breaks it off before it can get that far. Unfortunately, he tends to break a lot of hearts in the process."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"You really like him, don't you Evelyn?" James said, and I heard him sigh.

"Mmm," I murmured.

"Well, I'd rather see him with you than Marietta," James said. "And they'll probably break up soon anyway. Just be patient. And I can always play matchmaker."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked in surprise.

"Sure, you're my friend," James said. "And besides, you said you'd help with Lily."

"Yeah," I said. "Speaking of that, have you had an actual conversation with her yet?"

"Uh, she bumped into me earlier today and said sorry," he said.

"And…" I prompted.

"And, well, she caught me hexing Snivellus after that," he admitted, a note of defeat in his voice.

"So she blew up at you?" I asked.

"Naturally," he confessed. "I tried to tell her he started it. But she wouldn't believe me and stormed of." He sounded miserable.

"You're in Lily's bad books now," I said. "Horrible place to be."

"Yeah, I figured," he muttered.

"Just don't give up," I said encouragingly. "Not yet. You never know what could happen. I mean, at this time last year, if you had told me that I would have had an actual conversation with Sirius, I would of called you insane and told you to go to St. Mungo's."

James gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

And then, we went back to Gryffindor Tower, hastily saying goodbye.

And now I am here, listening patiently as Julez goes on and on about exactly how she feels when Remus kisses and nuzzles her neck., and Lily is going on and on about exactly why James is a self-absorbed prat.

See what a good friend I am?

**11:32pm **

JULIETTE DARCY'S TOP TEN REASONS WHY REMUS LUPIN IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER (By Julez)

He always smiles and hugs me when he sees me. Rather than kiss me straightaway. Which leads to the impression that he is not just trying to get into my pants and does in fact, care about me immensely.

He does small romantic things for me, like giving me red roses and small gifts like Honeyduke's chocolate.

When the Slytherins (mainly Bellatrix Black and Severus Snape) tease me and annoy the hell out of me, he tells them to shut up and gives them detention.

He walks me to each of my classes, to the Great Hall, and to the common room whenever he can.

When he sees me for the first time each day, he always compliments me, saying things like; "You look beautiful".

He calls me beautiful instead of hot. Which, according to _Witch Weekly, _means that the guy really likes you.

He makes me laugh, and I make him laugh. Even though I am not quite sure whether he is laughing _at _me or _with _me. I am pretty sure it is the latter.

He always listens to my problems, and tries his best to help me out. In other words, he is always there for me.

He doesn't just want to make out. Although the hours we spend down at the lake and up in the Astronomy Tower are _perpetual bliss. _He prefers to talk, while cuddling up in his dorm with the curtains pulled shut. (And no Evelyn, I have not had sex with him yet. Although when (or if) I do, you and Lily will be the first ones to know).

He gets on with my friends, I get on his with friends, and I know for a fact that he genuinely cares about me. A lot. (See, eavesdropping _can _be used for a good cause!)

(Therefore, in regards to the above statements written by the very hand of _Juliette Darcy, _both _Evelyn Woods _and _Lily Evans _hereby conclude that _Remus Lupin _is a suitable candidate for _Ms. Darcy_).

**11:45pm **

Shadow is sitting next to me, purring her little head off.

Not literally, of course.

But I am quite scared. What's gotten into her? She hates me!

**11:47pm **

HOMEWORK DUE TOMORROW 

Charms essay on the _Aquamenti _charm and how it went right and/or wrong – Completed.

DADA essay on ten non-verbal spells that would be suitable to use in a duel against a Dark Wizard – Completed.

Potions essay on the properties of a _bezoar _– Completed.

**11:51pm **

For once, all my homework is completed the night before it is due.

Usually, I leave it to the very last minute (during breakfast in the Great Hall, break, lunch, or various classes).

Okay, so I'm dead tired. But Shadow is sitting on my feet and so I can't move.

**11:53pm **

I moved a tiny fraction, and Shadow got to her feet, hissing and spitting at me. Then she promptly jumped off my bed and stalked off, leaving me free to go to sleep.

I swear that cat is evil.

-Evelyn-

**A/N: It hasn't been that long, has it? About a week or so...work is really hectic and I am almost always dead tired. But I am getting quite a bit of writing done travelling to and from work. Which is great. :) **

**Oh, and if you think I'm getting sick of torturing Evelyn or anything, think again. There is still lots more torture yet to come. Mwahahaha...**

**Ahhh, my lovely faithful reviewers. You guys are the best, siriusly. (Haha I'm so sad...) **

**Smiles to everyone once again!**

**Maraudess: Well, she did kinda blow up at him in this chapter. Althought it was more of a confrontation, I guess. But keep reading, a huge blow up is building up. :)**

**The Lost Tear: Hahaha that's a good one! Wouldn't you just love to torture Snape like that? I know I would. :) **

**allweknowisfalling: Cool name! Hmmm, she sorta showed her 'Gryffindor courage'. Like, she stood up to Snape. And I'm glad you like this story:)**

**BlackSnowPetals: Stupid Snivellus is an evil git, isn't he? Though I think that he is actually good and only killed Dumbledore because of the whole Unbreakable Vow thing...and I'm rambling now lol. :)**

**pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD: Haha cool name. Snape is twisted, isn't he? And I'm not that mean as to kill off poor Tristan. He will appear again lol. :)**

**StarLightStarBright567: Yes, poor James indeed. Dumbledore almost always fixes everything, doesn't he? And Snape so deserves a kick in the behind! Remind me to never make you mad...lol. :)**

**draconiandevil5: Ahh, a lovely long review! Please don't steal poor Evelyn's potatoes...that sounds like something I would do lol. Haha I hate eating too much. And I share your love of Sirius and Remus as well:)**

**Dude: Omg, you finally reviewed! It's about time. I'm so happy you like it! And actually, I do intend to become an author one day. :)**

**kelko-chan: Hehe the bathroom scene was one of my favourites. It will be quite a while before they actually get together...IF they get together lol. :) **

**Paddie'sGirl: Here's the update! Potatoes...lol. I'll somehow manage to update. And if I ever forget about this story, you have my permission to steal all the potatoes and Sirius and Remus. :) (That goes for everyone lol). **

**Ellemay: Here is the next chapter! I hope you liked it! And I have already written the next chapter lol. :)**

**jess leigh: Ms. Jessica! Finally, I recieved your review! Snape is a biatch...lol. And finally a normal name:)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. You're all awesome, and I'm so glad that you all like this story! **

**Oh, and please keep on reviewing. :)**

**Peace out, my lovelies. (Haha...) Hopefully, the next update will be soon! **

**xoxo -Kath-**


	12. Glares, Hexes & Cheating Ex's

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN **

**By Alahria Silvermoon **

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one.

**Wednesday 26th November, 1:02pm, Potions **

Marietta keeps glaring at me.

I wonder what I did this time…

**1:05pm **

She just hissed; "You can try and steal Sirius away from all you want. But you'll never get him. He loves _me _not _you. _I mean, who would ever like a pathetic little dweeb like you anyway? You can't even hold onto a guy for a month." Then her and Lana snickered, and she turned back around with a triumphant grin on her face.

I noticed Remus glaring at her. He caught my eye and smiled sympathetically, and I could almost hear him thinking; 'Don't worry about it. Just ignore her."

There are some really mean people in this world.

**1:09pm **

Ugh.

Professor Slughorn just asked me a question. Something about a truth potion, I think.

Anyway, I wasn't listening. So when Julez nudged me, I was like; "Huh?"

The whole class tittered.

Professor Slughorn made one of those 'tut tut' noises, before turning his attention onto another victim.

Lana turned around and was like; "Loser."

I just glared at her, while Marietta smirked at her appreciatively.

"Just give up on Sirius," Marietta said.

"I don't even like him in that way," I stated, rolling my eyes. Why did she keep going on about it?

"Sure you don't," Marietta sighed, while applying her cherry lipgloss.

"Cow," Julez muttered.

Marietta glared at her. "I think you're talking about yourself."

"I think not," Julez retorted.

"Just be quiet," Lana said. She always says that. It's getting quite old now.

"Um, are you going to make me?" Julez asked. "Cos' I'd just love to see you try."

**1:45pm**

Sorry that I had to stop there. A particular _incident _just occurred.

Anyway, you probably want to know what happened.

After Julez had told Marietta to make her be quiet, it apparently became too much for Marietta, because she suddenly took out her wand and stood up, at the same time as Julez.

"Impedimenta!" Marietta cried.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Julez yelled.

And so they were both hit – Julez in the chest and Marietta in the face because their aims were a bit off. Otherwise, the two spells should of hit each other in mid air, and then ricocheted off each other.

Or something like that anyway, according to Lily.

Anyway, Marietta immediately fell to the floor stiff as a board. And Julez fell over as well, and couldn't get up. It was kinda funny. Every time she tried to sit up, she'd fall back down.

The whole class were chattering and laughing.

Julez kept trying to speak, but all she managed to get out was; "Stupid…cow…teach…you…be…mean…my…friends." Her face was bright red.

Marietta just had a really pissed off look on her face.

"Ladies!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed across the room.

Lily had already muttered the counter curse for Julez, and so had Lana for Marietta. Both of them got to their feet, glaring at each other.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both detention," Professor Slughorn said. "Every Tuesday night for a month. There is no need for fighting." Then he turned his attention to Marietta. "That was a rather strong _Impedimenta _jinx, Ms. Kerribelle." Marietta glowed with pride. "And Ms. Darcy, your _Petrificus Totalus _jinx worked very well. You have a sharp eye and quick reflexes."

Marietta's smug look disappeared as Julez blushed, murmuring; "Thanks."

So now they both have detention.

**1:57pm **

Marietta is such a cow. She just turned around and smirked at me, then turned back around and smiled up at Sirius, who was looking at her. He smiled back and put his arm around her.

I so want to throw something.

Too bad we write with quills instead of pens.

I wonder if there is anything else sharp around here…

**2:01pm **

Julez and Lily didn't have a nailfile.

But Lana overheard and said she did and then asked why I needed it.

I decided to just be honest and said; "To stab Marietta."

She looked like she wanted to laugh for a second. But then she just glared at me and rolled her eyes.

She is as bad as Marietta. Although I do feel sorry for her. Marietta is always doing mean things to her like making her do her homework and stuff.

I tried asking Lily once if she would do my homework for me. She just laughed at me, like she thought I was joking.

**4:05pm, Girls Dorms **

Why can't my life be just a teensy bit more eventful? Like, I'm so boring.

I mean, Marietta is always going to the Astronomy Tower and making out with guys (well, now it's Sirius) and she always has designer robes and her make up is always perfect.

But then again, she's a total cow. And I'm nice.

Well, I'm pretty sure I am.

**4:09pm **

I need pumpkin juice.

**4:11pm **

Or better yet…

POTATOES!

Yum.

**4:13pm **

My stomach just growled.

Very loudly.

And Marietta rolled her eyes and sighed heavily in annoyance.

Why is she such a cow?

**7:14pm, Gryffindor Common Room **

Lana just had one of her famous panic attacks.

She has an anxiety problem, where she freaks out about small things (like forgetting her homework), and then she starts hyperventilating.

That must be what being friends with Marietta does to you.

Anyway, Marietta had gone off somewhere. To snog Sirius, no doubt.

And Lana was meant to be finishing off her homework for her or something. She went upstairs for a minute and when she came back down and had sat down, she realised that the essay wasn't there anymore.

It was actually quite freaky. Out of nowhere, she just started sobbing hysterically and taking deep, gasping breaths of air and murmuring; "She's going to kill me" and rocking back and forth.

Remus tried to calm her down by patting her on the back and assuring her that it was somewhere around.

Then Peter found it under the table. James grinned at him and Peter looked like he was going to pass out from happiness.

I bet he has a secret crush on James.

James is really nice. If I wasn't in love with Sirius and he wasn't so obsessed with one of my best friends, I'd probably be attracted to him.

That's a scary thought, actually.

Well, Lana has calmed down now. She keeps glancing at Remus, though, and smiling.

Julez is all; "If she thinks she'll get her hands on my boyfriend, she belongs in St. Mungo's."

"As of Remus would ever leave you," I told her. "He's like, in love with you."

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far," Julez said. "It's only been about less than a month."

Her and Remus are like, the perfect couple. Why can't I have boyfriend and a perfect relationship like they do?

**7:23pm **

It's not fair that good things happen to bad people.

Marietta has everything. And as a little extra something, she has Sirius as well.

_I_ want Sirius to walk me to class holding my hand. _I_ want Sirius to sit with me at mealtimes, _I _want Sirius to sit with me by the lake with his arm around me whispering sweet nothings in my ear and gazing lovingly into my eyes, and take me up to the Astronomy Tower to make out, and take me on midnight strolls around the castle and take me to Hogsmeade with him.

He does all that with Marietta.

**Friday 28th November, 1:11pm, Potions **

I have decided (for the one-millionth time) to get over Sirius. Once and for all.

I confided in Lily and Julez about my decision, a few minutes ago. Via a spare piece of parchment.

And you know what they did?

They laughed at me. We were meant to be doing some theory work in silence, but everyone was talking anyway.

Here's a copy of the note:

_I have decided to give up on Sirius once and for all! –Evelyn-_

_Uh…yeah. Whatever you say, Evelyn. –Julez-_

"_Um, I think she's telling the truth, Julez. –Lily- _

When Julez caught sight of my hurt expression, she said; "I'm sorry, Ev. But the last time you said that, you ended up stalking him all the way to the Great Hall and then walked into a wall because you were so focused on him."

"You stalked someone, Ev?" Sirius asked, grinning at me with a bemused expression.

I MADE HIM SMILE!

Oh, wait. I am meant to be over him. Just completely disregard the line above.

I gave a small shriek, because it was rather unexpected. "No!" I said, blushing.

Julez and Lily just kept on laughing. They are so sadistic.

They just wouldn't stop taunting me, so I filled up my quill with ink and flicked it at them, getting ink on their clothes.

And then it was _my _turn to laugh sadistically.

Julez then scrunched up a piece of paper and pegged it at my head. Only it missed me, and hit Marietta.

She turned around and was like; "You're pathetic", while we all tried to look innocent while writing stuff down.

Then she turned back around and we started spluttering with silent laughter.

**1:16pm **

Ohmygod.

Oh my god.

Oh. My. God.

I just overheard another conversation between James and Sirius.

And…oh my god, here's what happened.

"Why are you even going out with her?" I heard James say quietly to Sirius.

Both of them looked over at Marietta, where she was complaining about how much weight she had to lose before the Christmas ball, and how she didn't want to end up like Lucy Walker.

"I don't know," Sirius answered, sighing heavily.

"Why don't you dump her, mate?" James continued. "She's a cow, and she's completely horrible."

"I know that," Sirius said, shrugging. "You _know _why I'm still going out with her."

"Oh yes, I do," James replied. "To make _her _jealous. And I can confidently say that you're succeeding. The poor girl is completely in love with you, mate."

"And she's funny, and beautiful, and has a tendency to act wierd but that just makes me like her even more," Sirius groaned, his head in his hands. "What would she want with me, anyway? She's everything I've ever wanted."

"Wow, Padfoot, I never knew you were capable of such _feelings_," Remus said, grinning at him.

And then they resumed talking about pranking the Slytherins.

But now I know that he doesn't like Marietta!

Even though he likes someone else…

But I'd rather it be someone else than Marietta. Anyone is better than her.

**1:21pm **

Not that I still like him or anything.

Please. I am WAY over him now.

As of today, I am no longer in love with Sirius Black.

I swear on…er…my cat's life!

Because cats have nine lives, after all.

Aw, crap.

Honestly, I just care about him as a friend. That's all.

**Friday 28th November, 8:19pm, Gryffindor Tower **

Why did I let my mother talk to me into keeping Transfiguration? I mean, she knew I was completely crap at it. And the fact that I passed my Transfig. OWL was a total fluke.

Ditto about Potions.

**9:29pm**

I am so bored. Lily has gone to bed because she was exhausted. You know, from the trauma of exams and sixth year work and everything. It won't be long until she has a panic attack.

Julez is out with Remus. Taking a walk somewhere, I think. They are so sickening.

**9:31pm **

Ohmygod.

Sirius just walked through the portrait.

And he's headed towards me.

What should I do?

I knew I should have straightened my hair this morning.

**9:36pm **

Not that I like him or anything.

I just want to…uh…look nice. For…um…

Yeah, okay.

But seriously, I am over him.

**10:11pm, Girls Dorms **

Me and Sirius did our Transfig. essays together. He helped me with mine.

He's really smart, actually. Like, he gets top marks in all his subjects. Even though he doesn't seem to study often.

He's one of those people that hear something once and remember it for the rest of their lives.

Whereas I, on the other hand, have to read over all of my notes. And even then, it goes straight through my mind and then disappears so that I don't remember it.

I think I have short-term memory loss.

I read in _Witches Weekly _the other day about a witch who suffered from short-term loss. She was 18 when she tried to perform the 'Obliviate' spell (to erase the memory) on herself so that she could forget about seeing her boyfriend in bed with another girl. It didn't work properly, and so this weird thing happens when something happens and she forgets all about it and has to be reminded.

Okay, so I'm not that bad. But I still forget things all the time.

And it's not because I am scatterbrained, no matter what Lily and Julez say.

**10:18pm **

Sirius looked _so _sexy. His hair was kinda ruffled up and he smelt like cinnamon.

Sigh.

**10:22pm **

Oh don't look at me like that.

I'm allowed to perve on cute guys, aren't I?

**10:29pm **

Oh just shut up, will you?

**Saturday 29th November, 7:08am, Girls Dorms **

Just had an extremely scary dream.

I was the heir of Slytherin and Salazer Slytherin came back to life and was married to Madam Pince. And he told me I had to marry Snape or kill Sirius. I chose to marry Snape, and all I could think about was whether the flowers should be white lilies or black roses, and whether or not the carriage should have hippogriffs pulling it. And then Sirius confessed his undying love to me, but when he found out I was going to marry Snape, he told me I was stupid and then James was chasing me around with his broomstick yelling that I'd ruined his chances with Lily.

And I could talk to snakes and they could talk back and instead of talking I kept hissing, which was really scary.

And Julez and Lily got eaten by a hippogriff that was beheaded by Hagrid (the Hogwarts gamekeeper).

Uh…

That was a _really _weird dream.

**7:11am **

I mean, me betrothed to Snape? And being the heir of Slytherin?

That's real creepy, that is.

Now I'm too scared to talk in case I start hissing.

**7:13am **

I talked normally.

I need a potato…

**8:21am, Great Hall **

Ohmygod.

Guess what just happened?!

Are you guessing?

Well, I'll tell you anyway.

Okay, so I was eating my breakfast right, and then Julez goes; "Here have some eggs, Ev." And then she handed the plate of eggs to Sirius so he could give them to me.

And then Sirius went; "She doesn't like eggs. Do you?" And he flashed me that sexy smile of his.

I was so startled that he remembered that tiny minuscule little detail about me, that I nodded my head and gave a weird grunting noise.

Julez informed me later on that I sounded like a pig. And I threw my empty goblet at her.

But still. He remembered!

I can't believe he actually remembered!

Life is so wonderful, isn't it?

**8:26am **

Julez just read that last entry over my shoulder. And then she goes; "I thought you were over him."

And then I informed her that I was. And I was just happy that he remembered, because no one ever remembers that I hate eggs.

I mean, it's bad enough my own mother serves me a huge plate of eggs every Sunday (when I'm at home). You'd think my friends would remember too.

Julez just informed Sirius how _ecstatic _I was that he remembered that I hated eggs.

"Actually, I was just happy that _someone _remembered," I stated.

Sirius just looked at us strangely.

**8:32am **

I just caught Snape's eye and he glared at me.

Ohmygod.

What if my dream actually comes true?

I DON'T WANT TO MARRY SNAPE!

Ew…

**8:35am **

I accidentally said that out loud. Marietta was sitting next to me and she gave me an evil glare and called me a freak.

Charming, really.

**11:13am, Girls Dorms **

Ohmygod.

Guess what I just found out.

From Tania Harlitiah. (Even though I don't think I should trust her anymore, but I know for a fact that it is true).

Okay, you ready?

The whole time I was going out with Tristan, well, he was cheating on me.

I am in a severe state of shock.

**11:19am **

Yeah, so apparently he was cheating on me with some blonde Hufflepuff.

Why is it always blondes?

I am beginning to hate blondes.

No offence to Julez.

**11:25am **

Tania thinks I am so weird.

When she told me about Tristan cheating on me, (which was in front of all the marauders as well), I started laughing. I don't know why.

She was like; "Um, I'm going to go now."

Then I calmed down and noticed Peter edging slowly away from me with a scared look on his face.

I think I scared him. Again.

Well, I scare everyone, don't I?

**2:12pm, Girls Dorms **

The whole school now knows that Tristan was cheating on me.

Just about almost every girl in the whole school (minus the Slytherin ones) have come up to me and told me that if I needed to 'talk to someone' I could always talk to them.

That's nice, isn't it? And here I was, thinking the whole school was against me.

I should go out with cheating losers more often.

**2:16pm**

Okay, so I am perfectly aware of the fact that I should be holed up in room bawling my eyes out.

But I'm not upset or anything.

I mean, sure I'm mad. But I didn't really like him or anything, like I wasn't in love with him.

But still. What a prat.

**2:19pm **

What am I meant to do if I see him?

Do I do what Lily would do, and go up to him and scream at him?

Or do what Julez would do, and hex him into oblivion?

Argh, help!

**2:23pm **

I have figured it out.

I will just avoid him!

Perfect.

**2:29pm **

I bet Sirius would never cheat on a girl.

**6:03pm, Girls Dorms **

Lily and Julez just brought me up a huge plate of mashed potatoes and veggies.

Yummy.

**9:01pm, Gryffindor Tower **

My pride is severely wounded.

I couldn't even keep a guy interested in me.

How pathetic is that?

**Sunday 30th November, 10:14am, Girls Dorms**

Sirius and James hexed Tristan.

So he sprouted tentacles, feelers and had a laughing attack.

Now they both have detention.

**10:16am **

I feel so bad now. Even though Sirius did it for me.

Which must mean that at least cares about me as a friend.

And as for James, well, I bet he just did it in order to impress Lily and therefore show her what a nice, caring person he is.

**10:19am, Common Room**

Sirius just told me to stop apologising, I had nothing to do with it, and that he likes hexing people anyway.

**11:13am **

The marauders are sitting with me, force-feeding me chocolate. They made Peter sneak out and get it.

Remus keeps telling me I am not pathetic. Sirius keeps saying that Tristan is pathetic. James keeps asking if Lily knew about him defending me. And Peter just mumbles stuff occasionally like; "It's not your fault, Evelyn."

Well, duh. But still, he's nice. They're all nice.

Like how they're trying to cheer me up.

But they think I was in love with him and now I am heartbroken.

Which isn't true, as I just explained to them. I am just wierded out that I couldn't keep a guy.

**11:19am **

Remus and Julez went off somewhere. Again.

And James went off in search of Lily, dragging Peter along with him. Well, not dragging, since Peter would willingly follow James off a cliff.

So now I am left alone with Sirius.

Oh, help me. Kill me.

**11:26am **

Sirius just said; "He doesn't deserve you, anyway. You deserve so much better."

I almost passed out. Again.

Isn't he just so sweet?

I am more in love…

Er…

What I…uh…meant to say was…um…it was just a figure of speech.

Like, you know how sometimes you say to people; "I could so marry you right now!" But you don't mean it, it's just something you say because you're so happy with them.

Yeah, well that was like that. Minus the whole marrying bit.

**11:31am **

Sirius just went out to find James, leaving me alone with a bunch of fifth year Gryffindor girls.

I still can't believe he said that. I'm practically dying.

I seriously feel like I'm about to pass out.

He thinks I deserve better!

**11:45am **

All the Gryffindor girls can talk about is how sexy Sirius Black is and why he won't date any of them, and how all boys are scum.

I just nod my head and say "Yeah" occasionally and that stops them from interrogating me any further.

I wonder if I could somehow sneak away?

**12:13pm **

They've all gone to lunch now. I said that I wasn't hungry and they were all like; "Oh, I understand that".

So that gets rid of them for now.

**8:09pm, Girls Dorms **

I ran into Tristan accidentally after dinner. It was _so _awkward.

I said; "You healed up pretty well."

And then he was like; "Oh, uh, you heard about that?"

I just sort of glared at him. At least I think I did. Knowing me, I attempted to glare and ended up looking like a demented cow or something.

"Look, Evelyn, I'm really sorry," he said. "But a snake just can't shed its skin, right? And anyway, we both know that you didn't like me in that way anyway." Then he sort of gave a half smile. "I did like you, Evelyn. But I knew that you liked someone else. I know who that someone else is as well, but don't worry, I won't say anything. But what goes around comes around, right?" And then he walked off, leaving me gaping in shock.

My mouth kept opening and closing. Like a fish.

Okay, so now I have another reason to feel like absolute crap.

**8:11pm **

Confided in Julez and Lily. They told me not to be ridiculous, and I wasn't pathetic or a cow.

Julez was like; "You can't help who you fall for."

But still, I kind of led him on a bit, didn't I?

Oh god. I am as bad as Marietta.

**8:15pm **

Lily just whacked me with a pillow and told me that I was nothing like Marietta.

**8:23pm **

I bet she never has to worry about guys cheating on her or anything.

**8:59pm **

If I straightened my hair everyday, wore a ton of make-up, invested in a push-up bra and acted like a total cow, do you think Sirius would go out with me?

**9:03pm **

I highly doubt it.

Then why is he going out with Marietta?

_He _deserves better than _her. _

**Monday 31st November, 2:03pm, Potions **

It seems like I am in Potions all the time.

Ugh.

And Professor Slughorn just announced that he was going to be pairing us up, and we will now be working in pairs on our Potions.

He is now going on about how it will be a good experience for us to step outside of our social circles, make new friends and show us a lot about working with others.

Whatever. It will probably kill us all.

Unless I get partnered with Sirius…

**2:19pm **

Ohmygod.

Guess who I got partnered with?!

**A/N: Mwahaha I'm so evil! So…who do you think she got partnered with:)**

**Oh and by the way, I added an extra few things into the 'bathroom scene' so if you want to go and re-read it, then go ahead. **

**Lots of smiles to: **

Paddie'sGirl: Aaaah, my faithful reviewer! You're awesome. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks so much fo all of your reviews!

iluvhappyendings: I love happy endings to. Did I manage to update soon? Hehe thanks for reviewing:)

BlackSnowPetals: Sirius shirtless...isn't that a nice image? Are you so sure that Snape has finished with poor Evelyn? Haha thanks so much for your review:)

Maraudess: I'm sorry I took a while. I hope this chapter was quicker, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing:)

ussoccer420: Hmmm...what makes you say that? Hehe you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for your review:)

allweknowisfalling: Well, it's still a good name lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing:)

draconiandevil5: 400 chapters...haha can fanfiction even have 400 chapters? I personally think that seeing Sirius shirtless would be 'perpetual bliss' lol. Hehe, I hope you liked this chapter:)

DM's Mystery Girl: Who wouldn't like to see Sirius without his shirt on? And Snape is an evil git lol. Thanks for your review:)

Ellemay: I'm so happy that you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this one too. Thanks so much for your review:)

wishfuldreams11: I love laughing until my stomach hurts lol. Thank you for reviewing, and I'm so glad you like this story:)

M. K. Stone: Yay, I'm happy that you like this story! I hope I didn't take too long updating this time. Thanks for reviewing:)

kelko-chan: Wouldn't Remus make the most perfect boyfriend ever? Sigh. Thanks for reviewing:)

blah: POO-FACE! Haha toothpick...and veritaserum is illegal unless you're like, out of school or whatever. Thanks for your paragraph of insanity:)

nanovus: I'm happy that you liked it! And I hope that you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for you review:)

Off Dreaming: Hehe I'm always off dreaming! Um, your review confused me slightly. But I finally got it after much thinking, and I changed it around. Oops, thanks for pointing that out! And I'm glad you like Evelyn's character. Thanks for reviewing:)

**Well, hopefully I didn't take too long this time. Oh, and I've now switched to part-time work, so I'll have more time to write and update. :) **

**Oh my god, I got so many reviews for that last chapter. Thanks so much to you all:) And it shouldn't be too long before I update again. **

**See you soon...(hopefully)**

**xoxo -Kath-**


	13. Travesties, Hit lists & Irrational Fears

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **Uh…it's not mine. Siriusly.

* * *

**2:26pm **

I have just gotten partnered with none other than the slimy, greasy-haired long-nosed stupid prat, Severus Snape.

This cannot be happening.

**2:29pm **

I just pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

It appears I am not.

Snape has a look of complete horror on his face. Probably similar to the look of horror I have on my face.

**2:31pm **

This is a travesty, I tell you. A travesty!

**2:33pm **

Professor Slughorn is so going on my hit list.

EVELYN WOOD'S HIT LIST (People to lock in a dark, dark, dungeon with only bread and water for a month so that they can be punished for their evil-doings). 

Professor Slughorn. (Because he partnered me with Snape).

Severus Snape. (He is an evil git, need I say more?)

Marietta Veille. (She is an evil cow).

Lana Carlington. (She is as bad as Marietta).

Shadow. (She hisses and at me and scratches me).

Juliette Darcy. (Because she just laughed at me in my moment of anguish).

Lily Evans. (Same reason as Julez).

Peeves. (For chucking that water balloon on me just before).

Tristan Dunst. (Come on, he made me feel like an idiot!)

That guy who bumped into me that time I went down to the corner shop to buy chocolate frogs for my mother last holidays at nighttime and told me to watch where I was going or he'd get his dog to eat me.

All the Slytherins.

**2:56pm **

FIVE REASONS WHY MY LIFE STILL SUCKS 

The object of my affections doesn't like me back. Unrequited love sucks.

For every Potions lesson until the end of term, I am stuck with an evil prat who will no doubt Avada me one day.

My two 'best friends' won't stop mocking me.

My ex-boyfriend cheated on me (and I didn't even know until after we broke up).

Nothing goes right for me.

**2:59pm **

I don't know why they keep laughing at me. I could sink into a deep, dark depression because of this. And it could cause me to jump off the top of the Astronomy Tower.

I just told them all of that, and they started laughing again.

"Evelyn, you're funny," Julez said, and then she hugged me.

"It's just Snape," Lily told me.

"Just Snape?" I practically screamed.

"You're such a drama queen," Lily sighed.

"Anyway, we'll kill him if he like, kills you or anything," Julez said.

And that's supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that not only I'd be dead, but also my two best friends would be sent to Azkaban to die in the wrath of the Dementors?

And I am not a drama queen.

Overreacting is so not my thing.

**3:03pm **

I AM GOING TO DIE!

THIS STUPID POTIONS THING WILL KILL ME!

SNAPE WILL KILL ME!

AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

**3:09pm **

It's starting from next lesson that we will work with our 'new' Potions.

Professor Slughorn is insane.

Julez has to work with Marietta, Lily has to work with James, Remus is working with Lana (much to the great despair of Julez), and Sirius is working with Peter.

See? That's proof of how insane Slughorn is.

Gah.

**3:15pm **

Sirius just told me I smelt like vanilla. And James started laughing, Remus muttered something about a love potion and Sirius blushed.

Sirius blushing? Again?

The world has gone bonkers, I tell you.

BONKERS!

That is such a weird word.

**3:18pm **

Do I really smell like vanilla?

I mean, I usually wear Julez's vanilla perfume that she never wears.

Wait. Is it a good thing or a bad thing?

ARGH. Why is my life so confusing?

**Tuesday 1st December, 7:21am, Girls Dorms **

Just cut myself while I was shaving my legs.

It _hurts. _

**11:41am. Transfig. **

We are now doing human transfiguration.

We have to change our appearances. Well, try to.

I so wish I was a Metamorphmagus. How cool would that be?

Mcgonagall told us that we had to try and change the colour of our eyebrows. You point your wand at your head, think of the colour you want them, and then they should change to that colour.

Easy.

**11:54am**

Yeah, so it didn't quite work out. I haven't managed to change my eyebrow to any colour.

Lily changed hers to blonde. Julez can't do it either.

And Marietta has purple eyebrows. Hahahahaha.

**12:01pm **

I managed to slightly darken the colour of my eyebrow. You can only tell if you look right up close at me.

**5:56pm, Great Hall **

Potatoes…

**Wednesday 2nd December, 9:12pm, Charms**

Controlling the spout of water out of the end of your wand is extremely difficult.

But almost everyone has gotten it under control. Except for me.

Gah.

**9:19am **

Oh wait. I just got it.

Hooray!

Now hopefully I will go back to being completely brilliant at Charms.

**9:23am **

No one ever told me how _hard _sixth-year NEWT Charms would be.

**10:11am, DADA **

Professor is blabbering on about the Unforgivables. We already know all about them, we learnt all about them in our fourth year.

I don't think I've told you this yet, but the DADA job is jinxed. Whoever teaches it is gone by the next year. No one can stay for longer than a year.

And the creepy thing is, no one knows why.

**10:15am **

Julez just got out her copy of _Witch Weekly _and we are reading it under the desk. Lily is busy taking notes, so we can copy off her later.

There was this girl in there that got sent to Azkaban and she is only 15. Apparently she set her house on fire, killing all of her family. She was under the Imperius Curse or something.

That is seriously scary.

**10:18am **

I remember one time in third year, we were learning about Boggarts in DADA.

You know, the creepy things that turn into whatever you fear the most?

Yeah, well the Professor brought one to class for us to defeat so we could 'face our fears' or something.

And mine turned into a goblin. And everyone laughed at me.

I don't know why. Goblins are creepy! With their sharp ears and long noses and creepy expressions…now I'm getting the shivers.

Ugh.

**10:21am **

A LIST OF MY (COMPLETLEY RATIONAL) FEARS 

Gnomes. (They are so _freaky. _They just sit around in your garden and occasionally jump out at you when you least expect it and bite you and scare the hell out of you. I have had some very bad experiences with gnomes…)

Goblins. (Ugh. Just ugh. I used to have nightmares about them every night when I was six.)

Heights. (Original, I know. But for me, there is nothing scarier than being up high somewhere, because there is always the chance that you could fall. And then you'd go _splat _everywhere. I was so bad at flying in first year. I've never flown on a broom since).

I am terrified of my pants catching on fire. Especially in front of Sirius. (Ever since Julez told me that rhyme; 'Liar, liar, pants on fire!')

Snape. (Because he could so Avada me at any time. And he's just creepy, with his greasy hair and everything).

Vampires. (They have fangs and they bite your neck and drink your blood. Need I say more?)

The Dark. (Don't laugh. It's not exactly the _dark _I am scared of. It's just the fact that bad things always seem to happen when it's dark).

The Bloody Baron. (A creepy Slytherin ghost with silver bloodstains all over him that haunts the dark corridors every night).

Being strangled. (Come on, how creepy would that be?)

Flying Books. And all the books in the Restricted Section. (They are just plain scary).

**10:41am**

Apparently, most of those fears are _irrational. _

According to Julez and Lily.

And Peter seems to share my fear of gnomes.

We actually just had a nice little chat about how scary gnomes are and all of our bad experiences with them.

He's not bad, that kid. Not bad at all. I mean, I fully expected him to an annoying, whiny little tag-a-along. And yeah, okay, so he isn't exactly the brightest cookie in the jar. But anyway.

**12:50pm, Girls Dorms**

Ten minutes until my hour of doom. Actually, two hours.

I will be stuck with Snape for TWO WHOLE HOURS.

Ohmygod. That's six hours per week. That's 12 hours every two weeks.

I am going to die.

AAAHHH!!!

**12:54pm **

Why couldn't it be Sirius instead?

**1:09pm, Potions **

I briefly considered being 'sick' and going to the Hospital Wing. But then I remembered my promise to myself about showing my 'Gryffindor courage'.

I really wish I had stayed in bed. Even though Slughorn would have probably given me detention.

Snape has been ignoring me so far, occasionally shooting me death glares. If looks could kill, I would so be dead by now.

We have to make a Vanishing Solution. It's sort of like the Invisibility Potion (in terms of complexity), but it enables the drinker to disappear, or vanish.

It's completely useless, if you ask me. I mean, why not just Apparate? It would save a lot of time, not to mention it would be much easier.

Speaking of Apparating, I'll be 17 next year and able to Apparate! Yay!

Snape just muttered something under his breath about me being ridiculous. I glared at him.

**1:19pm **

Snape just goes; "Are you going to be doing any work?"

To which I replied; "Yeah, if you stop hogging the bloody cauldron."

He got a really annoyed look on his face, and then moved over, allowing me to start chopping up ingredients.

"If you ruin my reputation as the best Potions maker in this entire school, I will personally make you sorry," he snarled at me. "I think you know perfectly well what I am capable of."

Argh. He is such a Slytherin.

I just ignored him. I heard it's the smartest thing to do.

**1:28pm **

Snape's Potions book is covered in writing and scribbles. I can't read what it says, but it's really weird.

And he's making the Potion differently to the instructions in the normal Potions book.

He's stirring anti-clockwise instead of clockwise.

"Um, I think you're doing it wrong," I pointed out, trying to be helpful.

"Be quiet," he snapped, his eyes fixed on the potion brewing in front of him.

"Well, aren't you meant to be stirring it clockwise?" I inquired.

"Mind your own business," he said.

Actually, it is my business. But oh well. If he wants to get a bad grade for doing it wrong, then I'll let him.

**2:45pm **

Okay, so apparently, our Potion was 'perfect', according to Slughorn.

That is so _warped. _

**Thursday 3rd December, 10:09am, Muggle Studies **

His hair is doing that flippy thing again.

ARGH.

**10:12am **

Uh…I was actually talking about…um…

Just be quiet, okay?

**10:16am **

Not a word.

**10:17am **

Not a single word.

**10:19pm **

Okay?

**10:22am **

Why am I even obsessing about this?

**10:29am **

Muggles are so weird.

I mean, imagine pictures that don't move. Isn't that strange?

**Wednesday 7th December, 8:09pm, Girls Dorms **

School is quite hard now.

Like with all the NEWT level classes and everything.

So far I am not failing anything. I'm just about average-ish. I have a feeling I will fail Potions, though.

The only reason I'm not failing now is because Snape is (and I hate to admit it) quite good at Potions. So therefore, since we are now Potions partners, I am now doing 'good' at Potions.

But Snape is still as evil as ever. Like today, for example, he threatened to 'accidentally' spill Veritaserum over my dinner and then ask me embarrassing questions. How evil is that?

**8:16pm**

I so wish I were going to the dance with Sirius.

**8:19pm **

Um, I mean…

Well, we're friends, right? And I think it would be fun to go to the dance with him (as friends, of course) because um…it would be fun. Because he makes everything fun.

Like today in Transfig, we were doing theory work. And he kept pegging scrunched up pieces of paper at the back of Snape's head. Consequently landing him in detention.

But it was still funny.

Teehee.

**Sunday 11th December, 9:06pm, Girls Dorms **

Me and Lily have perfected our costumes for the dance.

We are going to look so horrible.

But in a good way.

**9:18pm **

9 days until the dance.

This will be my first ever dance, you know.

**10:11pm **

Have just realised that I have no idea what you're meant to do at a dance.

Like, I get that you dance. And there's music. You know, to dance to.

And there'd be food and drinks, right? And a lot of socialising.

_Witch Weekly _is always running stories on parties and how people drink too much and end up passing out and getting pregnant and dancing on tables naked.

I don't want to get drunk. Or get pregnant. Or dance on a table naked.

**Monday 12th December, 4:15am, Girls Dorms **

Ohmygod.

I just had a dream about the dance.

Snape was pole-dancing naked on top of the Gryffindor table.

EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am now pretty much damaged for life.

**8:09am, Great Hall **

I can't even look at Snape without blushing furiously and almost throwing up.

**8:12am **

I am so sickened that I don't even feel like eating potatoes.

**9:08am, Hospital Wing**

The hospital wing is so boring. Everything is so clean and white. And all there is to read is old copies of _Which Witch. _

**9:11am **

I bet you're wondering why I am in the hospital wing.

It's nothing big or anything.

Julez offered me some potatoes at breakfast and I declined, saying that I wasn't hungry.

As soon as I uttered those words, the whole Gryffindor table went quiet and everyone looked at me.

Then Lily felt my head with her hand and goes; "She's a little bit warm."

And then everyone resumed chatting.

James started acting all concerned about me. To impress Lily. It's his fault that I am stuck in the hospital wing. He was the one who suggested it.

**9:16am **

At least I don't have to go to Charms. I don't need to be ridiculed by stupid Marietta because I can't control a spout of water pouring from the tip of my wand.

My wand is actually quite good. It's 11 ½ inches, rosewood and two hairs from the tail of a baby unicorn. It has stuck with me all through my years at Hogwarts, helping me perform countless spells.

I love my wand.

**9:21am **

Madame Pomfrey keeps trying to force me to drink some magical potion that will restore me to my normal self.

Ugh. Tastes like toilet water.

Or what I'd imagine toilet water would taste like.

Oh, ew.

**10:11am, DADA **

Well, I am finally free from the wrath of Pomfrey.

That was kinda mean, wasn't it? I mean, I'm sure she means well and everything. I'm sure she doesn't mean to be a complete pain in the behind.

Like I know for a fact that Filch does mean to be a complete pain in the behind. Like Mrs. Norris and Snape and all of the Slytherins and Marietta.

**10:15am **

Oooooh, guess what?

Guess who came to visit me in the hospital wing to make sure I was okay and to walk me to class and carry my books for me?

Well, if you haven't guessed, that you're stupid. Because it's so obvious.

Siriusly.

Hehe. That was a clue.

That means he has to care about me! At least, in a friend way.

Friends are better than nothing. Like at least I actually talk to him now.

But seriously. How sweet is he?

He wanted to make sure I was feeling okay! And he carried my books to class for me! (Well, he levitated them and floated them to class for me which is still totally the same).

Life is so wonderful, isn't it?

**10:19am **

Sigh.

I am so blissfully happy right now.

**10:32am **

Marietta is glaring at me again.

I don't think she was very happy about the fact that her boyfriend walked me to class.

Well, she'll just have to deal won't she? She can't have Sirius all to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I feel so awful for leaving you all. Work has just been really hectic and I just haven't had time for anything. I haven't even had time to see my friends, or eat breakfast. Because I have now switched back to full-time. Well, at least I'm getting enough money to actually live. Haha. Yeah. **

**Anyway. **

**I am trying really hard to update and write whenever I can. So if I do go away for a few months, just know that I will be back. **

**That's the thing about life. Things get in the way. Life gets in the way. All you can do is try though, right? **

**Gigantic hugs and a million thanks to: **

Paddie'sGirl: Well, you now know who Evelyn got partnered with! Was it a surprise? Or was it really obvious? So your cats have seven lives? That's weird. Hehe thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! 

Nasuada Moon: I love copy and paste as well.  So, um, I'm guessing that you liked the chapter? Thanks for your review!

BlackSnowPetals: Did this chapter satisfy your curiosity? Hehe thank you for reviewing! 

iluvhappyendings: Marietta will learn her lesson one day. I hope your hand didn't hurt from typing all those pleases, but thanks for your review! 

Ellemay: I'm so happy that you liked the chapter! And it's good that you're happy!  Thank you for your review!

wishfuldreams11: Hehe I'm glad you find it funny! Laughing is good!  Thanks for your review!

no name: Your review made me tired. Hehe I'm glad you liked it! Keep sending me crazy, long reviews! 

draconiandevil5: Hahaha silly potato! That's a good one, I'll remember that.  I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your review!

Sirious Girl: Haha positive and negative. Yep, Evelyn's a funny one! Sexual tension! Hehe that's hilarious, because it's just the way I see it. Thank you for reviewing! 

elodrie: Evelyn's sense of humour is very strange, I have to say. I hear her talking in my head as well. Haha I'm crazy. Teachers suck, don't they? Thanks for reviewing! 

Komal: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story! Hopefully, you liked this chapter as well! Thank you for your review! 

Lauren: I'm glad that I make you laugh! That's one of the main points of this fanfic…to make people laugh! And entertain them as well. Thanks for reviewing! 

Off Dreaming: Everyone loves Evelyn, don't they? Hehe it's okay about the confusing review. I'm the same as you…I tend to confuse people a lot. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reviewing! 

gekommen:um:zu:bleiben: Wow, interesting name. What does it mean? I'm so happy that you liked this chapter and thanks for your review! 

MissBlack2: Hehe the conversations with Sirius are quite strange, I have to say. Thank you for your review! 

Rock thy rocks off-YAHOO: Haha I'm glad you found it funny! Thank you so much reviewing! 

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to scratch. I just took panadol and it made me so tired. I'm going to go crash out now and hopefully when I awake in the morning, I will find a bunch of lovely reviews from my loyal readers waiting for me. (Hint hint). **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and remember to let me know exactly what you thought of it. I love you all to pieces. Siriusly. **

**See you next time. (I'll try and make it as soon as possible). **

**xoxo –Kath- **


	14. Patronuses, Annoyances & Quidditch

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon**

**Disclaimer: **Anything Harry Potter-related that you recognise from the books/movies belongs to J.K Rowling. And whoever made the Harry Potter movies.

**Wednesday 14****th**** December, 3:13pm, Potions **

Snape is being a git again.

Gah.

**3:15pm **

Snape is still being a git.

Gah again.

**3:16pm **

Does he ever shut up?

Gah times one hundred.

**3:19pm **

Gah times one thousand.

**3:20pm **

Gah times infinity plus one.

That's much better.

**3:31pm **

He has like, his own way of doing all of the potions. It is so weird.

I hate to say it, but he is really quite smart.

Only at school though. Potions, I mean. I have no idea what he's like at the rest of his subjects.

He'll probably end up being a famous potion maker and earn millions of galleons.

**3:33pm **

Now I'm depressed.

I bet I'll end up with a crappy job like cleaning toilets or something.

Like Filch.

Shudder.

**3:37pm **

Lily and James's potion just blew up.

Slughorn told them off because they were too busy bickering and flicking ink at each other to concentrate on the potion.

I think he is starting to realise the huge mistake he made in making Lily and James potions-partners.

Thank Merlin for that.

**3:45pm **

Lana just started giggling at something Remus said.

**3:47pm **

Now they're both laughing.

And Julez' face is slowly going red. She'll probably end up exploding something.

Poor Lana. She is obviously completely smitten with him.

**3:48pm **

Hang on.

Did I just say 'poor Lana'?

Ugh. As if.

**Friday 16****th**** December, 10:06am, DADA **

Professor just announced that we were going to learn how to do patronuses.

Those wispy white animal things that repel Dementors, in case you were wondering.

I so hope I never encounter a Dementor. They seem so creepy.

**10:23am **

Okay, so patronuses are _hard. _

I mean, you'd think that they would be easy, seeing as all you do is point your wand and yell; 'Expecto Patronum'.

But no. It requires a lot of concentration and determination and that other thing.

About half the class has already managed to do theirs. Including Marietta. Hers was a misty white swan that glided gracefully around the room before dematerialising.

I bet I'll end up with a pig or something equally awful. Like a frog. Or maybe an ant.

**10:32am **

I half did a patronus. It was just a wispy white thing that had no shape so I couldn't exactly tell what it was.

But it's something.

Julez' patronus took the form of a wolf. Lucky her. She gets like, a strong animal that can kill things.

Snape just got a butterfly.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

He went red, sat down and sulked. Well, serves him right. That's karma, that is.

**10:45am **

I love white chocolate.

Mmmm.

**10:48am **

We are continuing Patronuses next lesson.

Julez says not to worry and that I'll be lucky if it evolves past a cloud of white mist.

She's such a good friend, isn't she?

**10:49am **

Sirius said hi to me just now.

And smiled.

And I melted once again.

Sigh.

**11:17am, Gryffindor Tower **

Oh Sirius, you own my heart

I know that we shall never part

Even though you do not notice me

One day I know it will be

I will love you until the day I die

Always and forever, the rest of my life.

**11:19am **

That was actually a really crappy poem, wasn't it?

**2:14pm, Potions **

I am in Potions once again. Listening to Snape go on and on about how brilliant he is and how useless I am.

Well, at least I'm doing something. Chopping up some stringy weed stuff, to be exact.

And at least I'm not like Marietta. Who is just standing there twirling her hair around her index finger and pouting at herself in her compact mirror and making ga-ga eyes at Sirius. She is so obviously in love with herself.

**2:19pm **

THINGS THAT MAKE ME WANT TO PICK UP THE NEAREST CHAIR AND FLING IT AS HARD AS I CAN RIGHT ACROSS THE ROOM.

1. When people stare at you. I _hate _that. Like they'll just sit and stare at you with that lost look on their face like they're totally out of it. And then you get all paranoid and think that there's like, tomato sauce on your face or you accidentally dyed your hair green or something.

2. When your worst enemy (aka. the girl who has made your life a living hell since the day you started school) starts going out with the guy you've had a crush on since the day you started school. And also knowing that he is in love with her, even though she is an evil cow. And also knowing that he can't see what an evil cow she is.

3. When it's one of those hot, humid, sticky, muggy days and the teachers just expect you to continue doing your work like normal even though you're about to pass out from the heat.

4. When you're waving your quill around out of sheer boredom and then accidentally flick ink in your eye. That happens to me all the time.

5. When you wake up on a cold morning and you're all warm and comfortable and snugly in your warm, comfortable and snugly bed and then you realise that _you need to pee really badly. _I absolutely hate that.

6. People who fidget. I don't know why, fidgeting just really annoys me. I can't stand it.

7. When evil little poltergeists terrorise you by throwing water balloons at you and tripping you down stairs and pelting you with hard objects.

Grrr.

**2:27pm**

I have really bad chest pains.

It feels like I've been stabbed in the heart. Over and over again.

**2:29pm**

Ouch.

**2:31pm **

Maybe I'm having a heart attack.

Ohmygod.

**2:36pm **

Just went up to Slughorn's desk and told him that I thought I was having a heart attack.

And everyone heard me and the whole room burst out laughing. Including Slughorn. Oh, and Sirius.

Then I was told to go back to my seat and that I was fine and there wasn't long until the lesson was over.

**2:39pm **

The pain is getting worse. And no one seems to care.

Well, if I do end up having a heart attack and dying, I swear that I will come back and haunt this room and all the people who didn't try to help me.

**2:41pm **

Maybe being so broken-hearted all the time is starting to take its toll on me. I mean, seeing as the love of my life doesn't return my affections.

And I have heard about witches and wizards dying from broken hearts. I don't how that works, but I do read _Witch Weekly. _

I bet I am dying from a broken heart.

**2:45pm **

I just voiced my concern to Lily and Julez. And Sirius overheard. And you want to know what he said?

He goes; "Who's broken your heart, Evelyn? I'll kill them for you, if you want." And the best thing is, he sounded like he meant it. Like, he got this really angry look in his face like he was going to hit something. And he looked a bit sad as well, like he could feel my pain or something.

I always knew that his whole 'tough guy' attitude was just an act and he was really sensitive and sweet on the inside. Sigh.

But then Lily had to ruin it and go; "I was reading in _Witch Weekly _the other day that when you get really stressed out, you tend to get chest pains."

And then James was all; "You've got chest pains, Evelyn? I didn't really need to know that."

So then I went red and Sirius hit James on the arm and Julez laughed and ended up choking on her Fizzing Wizzbee.

How embarrassing.

Like, as if Sirius needed to know that my chest was hurting. As if he needed to know anything about my chest, actually.

I bet he knows quite a bit about Marietta's chest.

**2:51pm **

Well, at least I know that I'm not dying from a broken heart. Or about to have a heart attack.

And there is only 9 minutes left of the lesson.

**2:52pm**

8 minutes left.

**2:53pm**

7 minutes.

**2:54pm **

6 minutes.

Is it just me or is time going really slow?

**2:55pm **

5 minutes.

ARGH.

**2:56pm **

4 minutes.

**2:57pm **

3 minutes.

Getting there…

**2:58pm **

2 minutes.

**2:59pm**

I minute.

Yay!

**5:14pm, The Great Hall **

That looks weird, doesn't it? 'The Great Hall'.

Why is it even called that?

**6:11pm, Girls Dorms **

I have just been studying myself quite a bit. And I have come to the conclusion that my lips are too thin and my hands are too small and my fingers are too thin.

You know what's extremely weird? I'm quite slim from the waist upwards, but quite big on the bottom half. I am so disproportioned.

I used to be real skinny before I hit puberty and became a teenager. I've filled out heaps though.

Uh…

**6:45pm, Gryffindor Common Room **

I _hate _Potions. Seriously. Me and Lily are desperately trying to complete our Potions essay on the properties of moonstone.

I can't believe I even took it up. I know I've said this at least a thousand times already, but I really should have dropped it last year.

**6:53pm **

Lily just quietly whispered to me that Sirius keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I asked her how she knew and she said that she only noticed it because she just realised that for the past ten minutes or so, James has been staring at her with a stupid expression on his face.

**6:55pm **

I just looked over to where they were sitting and sure enough, James is staring at Lily.

**6:59pm **

Lily just told James off.

"Why don't you take a picture, Potter?" she snapped. "It'll last longer."

And everyone in the Common Room was like; "oooh".

But James was being all cocky and arrogant and goes; "You want to know what I think Evans? I think you're sexually frustrated. And you're taking it out on me."

You should have seen Lily's face. She turned beet red from anger and fixed him with another one of her glares.

"When do I ever want to know what you think?" she asked furiously. "And mind your own business, and stay out of my life!" And then she gathered up our textbooks and both of our papers, yanked to me feet and pulled me upstairs with her.

**7:04pm, Girls Dorms **

Lily is still fuming. She is currently having a long rant about James. She's all like; "I cannot believe that he even bothers to talk to me anymore! What is his problem? Is he not normal or something? Does he have some sort of mental defiency? He needs to get it through his head that I will _never _go out with him. I'd rather date Snape. He is just so incredibly arrogant and selfish and I really wouldn't care if he fell off his broom and died tomorrow at the stupid Quidditch match."

I'm just politely listening. And fantasising about Sirius. Sigh.

**9:09pm, Girls Dorms **

Julez just came in. She was all flushed and happy and giggly once again from having spent yet another evening down at the lake with Remus.

I bet they've had sex already.

**Saturday 17****th**** December, 12:15pm, Quidditch Stand**

The Quidditch match just begun. It's Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor.

Well, I am going for Gryffindor. Of course.

Although the Ravenclaw Seeker, Ryan Peakes, is sexy. Not Sirius-sexy, of course. But still sexy. Me and Lily are just like oogling him as he zooms around the Quidditch Pitch trying to find the Snitch.

James is one of the Gryffindor Chasers, by the way. Lily is going on and on about how stupid he looks on his broom. I don't think he looks that bad, actually. I love the whole messy-hair look he has going, it's kinda sexy.

Lily just read that last bit and she shrieked; "You find James Potter sexy?"

And heaps of people turned their heads to look while I was like; "Uh, no. You misread it." You know, trying to save myself from embarrassment and all.

Oh my god. Julez just went; "Of course she doesn't, Lily. She's completely in love with Sirius. Duh."

And he just happened to be sitting a few seats down. With Marietta and Lana and the rest of the Marauders. I can't tell if he heard that, but I hope not.

Oh please, let him be a bit deaf today from all the people screaming. Please.

**12:19pm **

Haha. Some girl from Hufflepuff just took off her bra and threw it at James. It missed him, though. All the girls shrieking is really starting to give me a headache.

**12:21pm **

Can you just imagine Sirius on a broom? I think that he'd be sexy as a Keeper.

Mmmm.

**12:26pm **

Oh, come on. As if you don't find Sirius Black sexy.

Even Lily says that he is definitely one of the best-looking guys at Hogwarts.

**12:32pm **

Ho-hum.

Quidditch is kinda boring. Like, all it is basically, is a bunch of people flying around on broomsticks playing around with balls. It's not that great really. I don't see why people make such a big deal about it.

**12:34pm **

Gryffindor is winning, so far. 150-110.

**12:39pm **

James just conjured up a bunch of red roses and threw them at Lily. I think he meant to all romantic and everything, and have the roses fall gently down all around her.

But he threw them a bit hard, and they ended up whacking poor Lily in the face, almost knocking her off her seat. Everyone started laughing, but I don't think James noticed where his roses landed. He just went speeding off into nowhere; I think he spotted the Snitch.

Well, Lily is really mad now. She had started off on another one of her James Potter rants about how stupid and idiotic he is.

I bet they'll end up married with kids. One boy, with glasses like James and green eyes like Lily.

**12:45pm **

Sirius and Marietta are making out again. Ugh.

Can't they get a room?

Julez and Remus do. They're so cute, right now they've got their arms around each other and Julez's head is resting on his shoulder. They make such a good couple. And you can tell they're like, completely head-over-heels in love with each other.

**12:51pm **

Lily is really pissed off. She just goes; "I hope he falls off his broom and ends up in a lot of pain. Otherwise I swear, I'll kill him." Her face is bright red. She looks kinda funny.

Julez just told Lily to knock on wood, just in case she jinxes James and he actually does fall off his broom.

Lily just laughed and said; "That would be good thing." She has become so sadistic lately.

**12:56pm **

How can people fly around on sticks high up in the air? How can they not find that terrifying?

Just imagine if you fell. You'd just go _splat _everywhere.

Ouch.

**12:59pm **

Argh. Julez just read that last bit in my diary and goes; "Oh yeah, I almost forgot you were scared of heights, Evelyn." Then she snickered.

**3:09pm, Gryffindor Common Room **

Oh my god.

**3:11pm **

Guess what happened?

At the Quidditch match, just before. Apart from Ravenclaw winning 300-120.

James Potter fell off his broom.

**3:15pm **

From high up in the sky. Like, higher than the highest-Quidditch-hoop-high.

**3:17pm **

He is currently in the Hospital Wing. Unconscious. With about a million broken bones, which Madam Pomfrey is fixing up.

**3:19pm **

Poor Lily is hysterical. She hasn't stopped crying since he hit the ground. She keeps saying that it's all her fault and that she's killed him and she's a murderer.

Which is ridiculous, if you ask me. The whole Lily-being-a-murderer-thing. James fell off his broom because he slipped. And uh…fell. Plummeted to the hard, rocky ground.

It was kind of scary. Poor Sirius was clearly upset as well. He's at the Hospital Wing right now. With Marietta.

**3:23pm **

Lily is entirely convinced that she has killed James.

Me and Julez are taking her to see him in the Hospital Wing, against her will.

**3:24pm **

I do hope that he is all right.

**A/N: **Ohmygod. I finally finished it. It's taken me _weeks _to complete this chapter. Mainly because I've been extremley busy with work. And this month hasn't been my most inspirational month. But I'm slowly getting back into the habit of writing. And today was my day off! And tomorrow (Wednesday) as well! So that gives me more time to write, and I promise that I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Right now, I'm aiming for tomorrow night, but if not, within the next week.

Lots of big, happy smiles to the following:

**SiriuslyPadfoot101, gekommen:um:zu:bleiben, hajilover, The Lost Tear, Maraudess, M. K. Stone, Camelia Sinensis, Siriusly Kewl, Ellemay, i am so god damn tired (hey again), draconiandevil5, MissBlack2, wishfuldreams11, Lilia Black, hotpinkcherry, Off Dreaming, WeRtheWinx, elodrie. **

I can't believe that so many people have reviewed. And so many people like this story. It's just so overwhelming, and I am so grateful. I love you all, my lovely, loyal reviewers. : )

Well, I don't think this chapter was the best one. I didn't really like it much, actually. But oh well, maybe others did? Review and let me know what you think! See you all next time!

xoxo Kath


	15. Affection, Hair Colours & Surprises

**DECLARATIONS OF A DIFFERENTIATED TEEN**

**By Alahria Silvermoon **

**Disclaimer: **Refer to previous chapters.

* * *

**4:47pm **

Well, we did actually end up going to the Hospital Wing. According to Lily, it was because she needed to see if he was actually dead. Not to make sure that he was okay. I tried to tell her that making sure that he wasn't dead and making sure that he was okay is practically the same thing, but she wouldn't listen to me and just ignored me.

She didn't even pay attention when me and Julez started singing that sitting-in-a-tree-and-kissing song. Pretty immature, huh?

So back to the story. We arrived at the Hospital Wing and had to beg Madam Pomfrey to let us in. When she finally did let us in, she only gave us ten minutes. So we went inside and down to the far end of the room, where James was lying down, all bandaged up. He actually looked quite adorable. Anyway, Sirius, Peter and Remus were all sitting around the bed, quietly talking amongst themselves. James was sleeping, I think. Well, he had his eyes closed so I just kinda assumed that he was sleeping. Marietta and Lana were nowhere in sight, which made me extremely happy. Because after all, they do have a _slight _tendency to ruin every moment I have with Sirius. Well, every moment in my life, actually. But anyway.

BACK TO THE STORY. STOP GETTING SIDETRACKED, EVELYN.

I can't believe I just talked to myself. I'm insane, I tell you. INSANE. LOCK ME UP IN THE PYSCHO WARD AT ST. MUNGO'S AND NEVER LET ME SEE THE LIGHTS OF DAY AGAIN! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ahem. Right then. Moving on.

So when we saw James lying there, Lily goes (in a fearful whisper); "Is he dead?" Her voice was only _slightly _trembling.

Sirius looked up in surprise and goes; "No. He's just unconscious. We're still waiting for him to wake up."

And then from the bed, we hear James's voice go; "I am awake, you idiot."

When Lily heard this, she gave a sob of relief (well, that's what it sounded like) and literally _threw _herself at James. So there she was, lying on top of him with her arms wrapped around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. She kept going; "Thank god you're alright. I really didn't mean to jinx you. I swear I didn't."

And you should've of seen James's face. I swear, I have never seen someone that happy before in my life. He looked like he was in heaven. Well, he looked a little bit bewildered, and kept patting her awkwardly on the shoulder, but still.

Me, Julez, Sirius, Remus and Peter just sort of looked at each other and sighed. I think that we were all pretty much in shock. I mean, Lily hugging James? Lily being that close to James and not screaming at him? Poor Peter looked quite terrified, actually. I gave him what I hope was a sympathetic, kind smile. He just looked even more scared, though he did smile back. He's a good kid, he is. Well, not kid. But you know what I mean. He's beginning to grow on me.

Okay, that sounded so weird. 'Grow on me'? What is he, a plant? I wonder who made up that phrase. They deserve some immediate psychological help.

Anyway, once again, back to the story I was right in the middle of telling.

So obviously, Lily's sudden, surprising display of affection towards James was doomed to last no longer than a few minutes.

Madame Pomfrey came in and just sort of stood there with her arms crossed, clicking her tongue at us. We all tried to ignore her, though. But then she told us that we had to leave right away because she needed to give James his potion and he needed his rest.

So Lily just sat up, still sniffling. And her face was all splotchy and red and she goes; "I look horrible, don't I?"

Then we all laughed, including her and James said; "Of course not. You couldn't look horrible if you tried. I happen to think you look beautiful, as always."

Sirius and Remus just rolled their eyes and Lily was just like; "Uh, okay, thanks." Then she hastily got up said; "Well, I, er, hope you get better soon." And then she said a hurried goodbye and rushed out, murmuring something about unfinished Transfig. homework.

James was just like, staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face and his eyes all glazed over. And then Madam Pomfrey shooed us all out.

Then we all walked back to Gryffindor Tower, where Julez and Remus went up to his dormitory and I was left sitting awkwardly with Sirius because Peter had gone to the bathroom.

And I was practically killing myself trying to bring up something to talk about, when Sirius brought up the whole 'James and Lily Issue' and we discussed that until Peter came back from the bathroom. So it was okay, I guess. And Marietta didn't make any appearances, either.

Now Lily is sitting with us and we're all interrogating her. She keeps brushing us off and going; "It was nothing. I don't know what came over me, I was just glad that I wasn't a murderer."

And we were all like; "Sure, Lily. Whatever you say."

Anyway, I'm going to dinner now. I could do with a few potatoes…

**Sunday 18****th**** December, 8:19pm, Girls Bathroom **

I cannot believe that I let them talk me into this.

I am so stupid.

And extremely embarrassed. I swear I'll never leave this bathroom again.

Lily and Julez keep knocking on the door and saying things like; "Oh, don't be such a drama queen, Evelyn! It's really not _that _bad."

HA. Easy for them to say. They're not the ones with _bright purple hair. _

Yep, that's right. They dyed my hair purple.

PURPLE!

Seriously, it couldn't be any other colour, could it? It couldn't be…oh I don't know, _midnight black _or _crimson red _or, um, _sunshine blonde. _Noooooo, it just HAD to be purple. With white blonde chunky streaks stuck at random places in my hair.

And you'd think that it would be an easy spell to reverse. You'd think that you could just dye your hair again using the same spell but with a different colour. HA (again). This is me we're talking about, remember?

Not that they meant to dye my hair purple and blonde. Oh no, they meant to just slightly darken the shade of my hair and give me a few blonde streaks for a 'nice change'. But then they started having too much fun and got a _teensy bit carried away. _(Their words, not mine).

And so they kept darkening my hair until it was almost black, and then decided that it didn't suit my skin tone. THEN, Little-Miss-Witch-Of-The-Year-Number-One (Lily) decided to try out some blonde streaks. And so she kept lightening them until eventually they went white blonde, quite similar to the hair colour of that Narcissa girl from Slytherin who always glares at me and shoots me snooty looks while sniffing loudly and looking down her nose at me.

Okay, so there I was with black hair and white blonde chunky bits all throughout it. And they both decided that they didn't like the contrast between the black and the blonde and decided to change my hair back to it's natural colour. So Little-Miss-Witch-Of-The-Year-Number-Two (Julez) attempted to change my hair back, but ended up turning it purple, because she mixed up the charms. I don't how she did it, but she did. And it was then that we realised that in this particular spell, you couldn't dye over unnatural colours. Or you could, but I was very rare that you succeeded and most witches and wizards who'd tried it ended up setting their hair on fire.

So they were all like; "Um, it looks, um, _different._" And so then I had to get up and go into the bathroom to look at the catastrophe that had become my hair. And then I freaked out, locked the bathroom door and whipped out this diary so I could have a good, relaxing rant. Which will hopefully release some of my anger.

I blame Professor Mcgonagall for this situation. _She's _the one who thought it would be amusing (okay, _educational_) to branch off from dying our eyebrows to dying our hair. And then when none of us could achieve it, she told us to go away and practice it over the weekend and when we came back to class, we would be able to do it perfectly. Or else. (Sirius goes to her; "Or else what?" She just ignored him, though).

ARGH.

I just realised that everything's quiet. I can faintly hear muffled giggling coming from somewhere outside the bathroom. I wonder what happened to Lily and Julez.

I hope they feel _extremely_ bad for what they did to my hair.

I am going to go outside now and tell them that I forgive them. But they _so _owe me.

**8:31pm **

Though I still have no idea what to about my hair…

**8:54pm, Girls Dormitories **

Oh, god.

Once again, I cannot believe what they have both done.

My stomach positively _aches _from laughing so hard.

I can't possibly be angry at them now. They're kicked out of my bad books and back in my good books.

Because they both dyed their hair _'unnatural' _colours as well. So that I wouldn't be left all alone to be laughed at and ridiculed.

So now Julez' hair is a darkish sort of green on top, and white blonde underneath. And Lily's hair is now somewhere in between dark blue and light blue with a big white blonde streak running from the front of her forehead to the nape of her neck.

Seriously. I am not kidding.

I unlocked the bathroom door, opened it and there they were. Standing in the middle of the room, anxiously scrutinising their appearances in the huge mirror on the wall. I just gaped at them in complete shock, until finally Lily broke the silence and goes; "Well, I'm going to look on the bright side. Maybe this will turn Potter off me for good."

And then we all started laughing. And pretty soon, we were all collapsed on the floor, a huge bunch of arms and legs and bodies and very _eccentric _hair colours.

And so now I won't look like an idiot by myself. I will have my two best friends right by my side, and we will take the embarrassment together. We will brave whatever comes our way, and we will keep on holding our heads high no matter what happens. (Um, metaphorically, of course. I think. Unless Lily was serious…).

I still can't believe that they did that. I seriously have the best friends _ever. _

**9:14pm, Girls Dormitories **

Marietta and Lana just walked in, arms linked and hair being tossed over and over again and laughing at some dumb thing that Marietta said about Lucy Walker resembling an overweight hippogriff. They're such evil witches.

Anyway, they stopped laughing for a split-second when they saw me, Lily and Julez sitting on my bed, stuffing our faces with Bertie Botts. About a minute passed, while we got ready to insult them right back with a few smart comments and a couple of well-aimed (but secretly hidden) beans. And then they looked at each other, and just burst out into gales of laughter.

I swear they sounded exactly like those screeching hyenas that my muggle cousin, Anthony, made me look at that time we went to the zoo for his fifteenth birthday three years ago. Have you ever heard hyenas laughing? Or screeching, or making that laughing/screaming noise that they always make? Yeah, so imagine that and times it by infinity and you'll have some idea of how those two biatches sounded. Now can you feel my utmost pain? Can you?

Me, Julez and Lily were just sitting there, wincing while covering our poor ears with whatever we could find. My protection was one of Julez's thoughtlessly discarded three-day-old sock and the empty packet of Bertie Botts, just in case you were wondering. Yeah, not exactly the best I could think of, but I was _desperate. _

So when they finally stopped their laughing/screeching (I bet they heard them all the way in Nebraska…wherever that is), Marietta goes; "Are you's like, trying to start some weird new fashion trend or something? Like, for freaks only or whatever?" And Lana was all; "Yeah!"

So then Lily retorted quickly; "Is that the best you could come up with? Because I certainly didn't find it to be creative at all."

And then Julez added; "Yeah, I'm actually quite disappointed in the both of you. I was expecting a _much _more insulting comment, one that would undoubtedly result in one of our infamous screaming matches that always seem to end with us jinxing each other and in detention for a month. I kinda miss that, you know. I did enjoy them quite a bit."

And then Lana goes and says; "You mean you actually _like _fighting with us?" And the funny thing was, she didn't mean it in a sarcastic way or anything. She was seriously, genuinely and utterly confused out of her mind.

Marietta just mumbled; "Idiot" and then she turned around and swept past her right out the door from where they first came in. And Lana was quick to follow. So that got rid of them for the time being.

I have to admit, though, despite the fact that I won't have to live through my humiliation all by myself, I am still dreading tomorrow. Immensely.

And I know that I shouldn't give a stuff about what people think, and blah blah blah and so on and so forth. But I just can't help it. I mean, would you really enjoy a bunch of people staring at you and whispering and laughing and taunting you?

And what if Sirius is too embarrassed to be seen with me? It could ruin his reputation, his popularity, whatever. And even though I will firmly stand by my strong beliefs that Sirius Black is not like that at all (and that he is actually a kind, caring person with a good heart) until the day that I die, I still can't shake the thought of _what if? _

And for that matter of 'what if', what if Remus breaks up with Julez because he is too embarrassed to be seen with her? Okay, that sounds pretty stupid now that I've given it a second thought. I mean, Remus snobbing someone just because of what they looked like? As if. After all, he was the one that tutored Lucy Walker in Potions and sat with her and was her Potions partner during first term last year.

But still. What if, what if, WHAT IF?

ARGH. Why on earth do I always have to get myself into such incredibly stupid situations that I cannot get myself out of?

Sigh.

**10:24pm, Girls Dormitories **

Extremely tired…

Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep……

**Monday 19****th**** December, 6:03am, Girls Dormitories **

Just woke up and cannot get back to sleep. I keep thinking about the whole 'hair issue'.

And I just had an extremely scary dream involving Professor Mcgonagall riding an insane hippogriff called Buckwings Witherbeak, purple daisies that kept falling on everyone, and me doing the chicken dance at the front of the Great Hall atop the teachers' table in front of the whole school.

I don't understand why I cannot have _normal _dreams like _normal _people. Like, dreams about forgetting your Transfiguration homework and getting detention off of Professor Mcgonagall.

Ugh. I _so _don't want to face the rest of the school.

**6:06am **

I should really pretend to be sick. That would seem like the most logical conclusion, right? I could be sick for about a week or so until my hair turned back to normal.

Expect I am pretty sure that it lasts at least a few months.

I am _so _screwed.

**6:14am **

Well, on the bright side, the day after tomorrow is the dance! Which means that it is three days until the Christmas holidays begin!

I really can't wait to see all of the family. Each year our big family Christmas party is held at a different person's house. Last year it was our turn, this year everyone is crashing at my Aunt Hilda's house. She's been divorced twice, and has one teenage son, Harold, who is seventeen and likes to talk with his mouth open which is really quite disgusting.

Anyway, me, Angela and Micheal are spending most of the holidays at our Father's house in Scotland. Then on Christmas Day, we are all going to our Aunt's house, then everyone always crashes there at nighttime and we all go home the next day. Me, Angela and Micheal will be going back to our mother's house.

I love Christmas. The only downside is that I won't get to see Lily and Julez until we get back to school.

So tragic, isn't it?

**6:44am **

Ugh. Julez and Lily just tackled me. And scared the living daylights out of me. I seriously thought that they were both fast asleep. But apparently not, seeing as they both ran at me out of nowhere and bombarded me with hugs and a nice, cheerful, 'Good morning, sunshine!'

And Lily got the first shower as well, simply because she got there first. And Julez already informed me that she's having the next shower, or she'll hex me while I'm asleep.

How nice of her.

**7:11am **

Okay, so Julez, Lily, and me are way too scared to go down to breakfast. We're all dressed and ready, while most people are still getting ready.

We've decided to quickly and quietly sneak down to the Great Hall, grab a bunch of food and quickly run back up here to eat. And by then, maybe we'll have worked up enough courage to go to class.

**8:02am, Girls Dormitories **

We are now safely within the confines of our beloved, safe dormitory. Sitting on my bed, with the hangings pulled shut.

That was _way _close. When we first opened up the door to go down to the Common Room, we had to check that the coast was clear. So I carefully crawled (hehe – alliteration!) past all of the doors until I got to the top of the stairs, and then I stuck my head around so that I was looking down into the Common Room, while still staying hidden. And guess who were down there, sitting on one of the cushy, red couches? The Marauders, of course!

So then I had to report back to Lily and Julez, and quickly explain to them that there were in fact, people down there. And then we had to devise a plan to get out of there without being noticed. It was right then and there that Lily got the brilliant idea of wearing headscarves around our heads, so that no one would notice our hair. And we could just make a run for it, so no one would stop us and ask questions.

Only we couldn't find any headscarves, and we didn't know any spells to conjure up any, and we were running out of time. So we each grabbed the nearest jumpers we could find. Which happened to be our school ones. So there we all were, standing by the doorway with grey jumpers wrapped around our heads like turbans. We looked _hilarious. _Anyway, we finally made it down to the top of the stairs, and once we got there, Lily grabbed onto both of our hands and yanked us down the stairs, and we _ran. _We ran for our lives down the stairs, across the room and out the portrait, ignoring the bewildered looks of the people in the Common Room. And then we _flew _down the many corridors and staircases (which were practically deserted, thank Merlin) and ran into the Great Hall. Not many people were there, so we quickly grabbed what food we could get and stuffed it all in napkins and then ran for our lives once again up and up until we reached the portrait. And just as we got there, it opened and all four Marauders came out. Julez gave a squeak of fright and buried her face in her hands, pushing through the portrait door and we all ran up the stairs and collapsed on my bed.

Thank god it's over now.

Julez just started laughing and when me and Lily gave her strange looks, she goes; "Did anyone not realise that we could have just used my Invisibility Cloak?"

So then we all felt really stupid.

Now we will have to go out. And face everyone.

**8:47am, Girls Dormitories **

Okay, we are about to leave. Wish us luck.

…Or not. Seeing as, you know, you're a diary, an inanimate object and all.

ARGH.

**9:29am, Charms **

Well, at least Professor Flitwick applauded us on performing quite _tricky _magic.

And we were the first ones to get to class as well. We all agreed that this was the best thing to do. Because then we wouldn't have to walk into a full class of students and have them all stare at us all at the same time.

But you should have seen their faces when they did come in. The students, I mean. They all waltzed into the room as per usual, but stopped and stared once they'd caught sight of us. And then they were all; "Oh my god, what _happened?" _

And Carmella Price from Ravenclaw goes; "Wow, you must really want a good mark in Transfiguration."

Subsequently giving us a perfectly good excuse for our unnaturally coloured hair.

And when the Marauders came in, they were just like; "Woah."

But then Remus came and sat next to Julez as normal, kissing her on the cheek and telling her that she looked 'beautiful' and she was sure to get excellent marks off of Mcgonagall.

And Sirius just grinned at us and goes; "Nice hair, girls."

And Lily just had to go ahead and say; "Not a word, Potter." James just shrugged and, catching my eye when I smiled sympathetically at him, smiled back.

Then, Peter came up to us and said; "I really do admire you girls for your confidence. I don't think I could ever go out in public with hair like yours."

And I totally get that he meant it in a nice way, not a mean way and I just smiled and went; "Thanks, Peter."

I've smiled a lot this morning, haven't I? Well, it's made me feel a lot better.

**9:31am **

Though that definitely wasn't the reaction that I was expecting. For everyone to be nice about it, that is.

**10:05am, DADA **

Okay, so we have actually gotten a few taunting comments and cruel smirks (from the Slytherins). But that really doesn't bother me, because on the contrary, a lot of people have come up to us and congratulated us on performing tricky magic (the Ravenclaws, of course). And then there's the students who just stare at us with admirable and amazed looks on their faces (the Hufflepuffs). And the Gryffindors just smile and sort of do the whole, 'nice hair' thing.

This morning at breakfast, you should have seen Mcgonagalls face. She was walking towards us and she just sort of stopped and stared at us. She closed her eyes for a moment and sort of pressed her lips tightly together, and then opened them and walked straight past. But she did manage to say; "Nice job, girls. Though I certainly did not expect you to go to such drastic measures to complete your homework assignment."

Well, at least we didn't get in trouble. Professor Dumbledore even winked at me and smiled. I felt quite privileged, actually.

**11:09am, Break **

Okay, so yeah. There are actually _heaps _of people who have laughed at us (in a cruel way). But whatever. It could be SO much worse.

**Tuesday 20****th**** December, 2:03pm, Care of Magical Creatures **

Ohmygod. Tomorrow is the Christmas ball!

It just kind of snuck up on me…I swear yesterday it was still two weeks until the ball.

I think I'm going crazy.

**6:19pm, Girls Dormitories **

OH. MY. GOD. (Again).

Sirius and Marietta broke up.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not dead after all, am I? **

**Thanks so much and lots of smiles to: Maraudess, Ant, gekommen:um:zu:bleiben, Paddie's Girl, The Lost Tear, Lilia Black, SweetSummerx3, 8)- i refuse to use a real ..., Ellemay, loreine, elodrie, draconiandevil5, xoon, Off Dreaming, MissBlack2, FayTheLioness, HpC0ldplay. **

**Thank you all for reviewing! I'm so happy that everyone liked it. :)**

**I swear, I really did mean for the Christmas Ball to finally happen in this chapter. But then all the other stuff happened, and I decided to wait just one more chapter. So, you will find out what happens at the Christmas Ball in the next chapter, I promise. And Sirius and Marietta broke up! This is where the story gets really interesting, and where EVERYTHING starts to happen and my story really starts to develop. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to keep reading, keep smiling and keep sending me lots of love and telling me exactly what you think of this story. :) **

**Peace out everyone! xoxo -Kath-**


	16. Christmas Balls, Magic & Pure Bliss

**Disclaimer: **Please refer to previous chapters.

**A/N: **Okay. _Okay. _For those of you still around, I am really sorry that it's been like, two years or something since I last updated. Please will you forgive me? Please?

I know I have some explaining to do and explain I will! I have been working so hard and so much has happened throughout the past year or so. Basically, I work about an hour away from my home, so I have to travel an hour to work in the city and an hour back again and on top of that I am working roughly 9-10 hours 5 days a week so when I get home I am usually so tired I have no energy to do much at all. I have had very severe writers block. And also, a while back, I broke up with my boyfriend of almost two years, my first serious relationship, so I was trying to get over that. And then I fell in love with another guy who completely screwed me over so I've been pretty cut up about that as well.

All in all, it hasn't exactly been a fantastic two years for me. But you know what? I am back and better than ever! And I suddenly have so much inspiration once again! I have to admit, for a while, I did kinda give up on this story. But just recently I went back and re-read the whole story and all of your lovely reviews and of course, re-discovered my passion for this story! So hopefully, you will be seeing regular updates once again!

Again, I am sorry, and I hope that this chapter makes it up to you all! It's very eventful and I hope you enjoy it and please don't hate me too much!

:)

**Wednesday 21st December, 12:01pm, Transfig.**

Okay, so I know that I shouldn't be writing in here. I mean, I know that I should in fact be quietly reading pages 31-35 on transforming teacups into mice. I totally get that. But I really_,_ and I mean _really, _needed to write this fabulous event down.

Sirius and Marietta broke up!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, the joys of Transfig and Hogwarts and Professor Mcgonagall looks lovely today and I love both Julez and Lily very very much! And James and Remus too for that matter. Oh, and Sirius too. And Peter, of course, can't leave him out! And...oh stuff it, I even love Severus Snape!

Ohmygod. Now that I look back on that, I am shocked. That is positively _disgusting. _What in the name of dear Merlin's beard (if he even had one?) was I thinking? I do not, under any circumstances, like Severus Snape in any way at all! I absolutely _loathe _him. With a passion. Thank you very much.

I mean, I was just so insanely happy that the love of my life has broken up with the wretched cow that has made it one of her goals in life to make my life a living hell. He is now single.

And okay, yeah, so they broke up not long ago and got back together blah, blah, blah! This time, I have a very strong feeling that they will not get back together!

Oh I am so so ecstatic I can barely breathe! Teehee!

What's that muggle Christmas song they insist on singing around Christmastime?

Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree...no that's not it.

Um...that baby in a cradle song? No, no, that song is just plain depressing. I mean, who in their right mind would sing a song about a baby in a cradle falling out of a tree? That is just so horrible. Must have been Death Eaters who made that song up.

Oh, oh! I know!

JOY TO THE WORLD...

Uh...well I can't exactly remember the rest. But oh well, you get my meaning. And that is like the most important part of the song anyway.

Life is perfect! Sigh.

Oh and it's the Christmas Ball tonight! And then tomorrow we go on holidays! Yay!

**6:52pm, Girls Dormitories**

Me and Lily are just putting the finishing touches on our costumes. We look _fantastic. _

Well, I mean, we don't look, like, drop-dead gorgeous or anything. But we look pretty cool, if I do say so myself!

We both have grey straggly wigs on and black pointed hats, and are wearing black robes. And we both have a broomstick each to carry. This is going to be so much fun!

You're probably wondering where Julez is. Well, me and Lily stayed back in the Great Hall, because we're both slow eaters. And Julez went up to get ready and when we got there, she was gone. We just figured she went with Remus already.

The ball has started, anyway. Me and Lily are just about to go down.

I am so excited! I can't wait to see what costumes everyone has on! I bet Julez and Remus have chosen a costume to wear together like, a prince and princess or something stupid and sappy like that.

Lily just told me to stop writing because we're going.

Okay, so wish me luck! I'll try and sneak off to the bathrooms every once in a while to update you on what is happening.

Oh, I _so _hope that Sirius asks me to dance! And hopefully I won't step on his feet or anything like that...

Lily is getting really impatient.

Okay, okay, so I'm going now.

**7:21pm, Girls Dormitories**

Oh god. Oh dear Merlin's pants and Professor Dumbledores beard.

I am so extremely mortified I can barely speak.

I can't believe how utterly and horribly wrong I was. How could I get something like that mixed up?!

What has happened, you may ask?

God, I don't even want to write it down, I am so embarrassed.

Okay, so here goes.

Well, you know how the Christmas Ball was supposedly a costume party, right?

Yeah, well that's the thing. It actually...erm...wasn't.

Yep, that's right. It was in fact, just a normal ball where you were required to wear your dress robes.

I suppose it isn't really that bad, after all. I mean, no one even recognized us, I don't think.

Well I guess I should explain how this disastrous event happened, huh? Okay then!

So me and Lily had finished getting ready and decided to get going before we missed the whole ball! (We were trying to do the whole 'fashionably late' thing because we wanted to make an entrance).

Haha. And what an entrance we made!

Anyway, so we walked out of the girls dormitories and practically ran down the steps, clutching each other and giggling like twits. Pushing the portrait door open, we flew through it (not literally...I'm scared of heights, remember? The whole _ker-splat_ thing) and slowed to a fast walk when we reached the staircases. Down and down we went down endless staircases (it seemed to take forever!) and the whole time we were still giggling like complete nutcases and I still don't know why! Maybe from all the excitement...I mean, it was like we'd been hit with a Laughing Jinx!

So when we finally made it to the entrance and saw the huge, heavy doors of the Great Hall closed, we kind of panicked because we thought that we were so late they locked us out! But thankfully (at the time we were thankful...now I wish we had been locked out!) it wasn't locked. And so together we pushed open the doors (and mind you, they were really heavy) and walked inside.

We had taken no more than a few steps inside when it suddenly dawned on us both (well, I know it dawned on me then, and I'm pretty sure Lily realized it at the same time as me) that there was something sort of _wrong _with this picture.

There was not a single witch or wizard in costume! In fact, they were all dressed (rather nicely, I must say) in an assortment of different coloured dress robes!

By this time, me and Lily had come to a complete stop, and just stood there in shock, like stunned mullets or something, gaping at the scene in front of us.

And the whole entire hall went eerily quiet too as everyone just _stared_ at us.

And stupid me...oh stupid, stupid, SILLY-BILLY incredibly crazy Evelyn decides to (for some reason that I still do not know) wave my broom in the air and go, "hehehe" in what I hoped was an evil witches laugh. Only I sounded incredibly _pathetic_.

And then Lily groaned out loud and grabbed my hand, twisting around and running out of the hall, yanking me behind her. And then we ran for our sad, pathetic lives up all of the staircases and back to our dormitories.

Where we are now. We're trying to work up the courage to go back down there.

We are both now dressed in our dress robes and are sitting on my bed.

"Come on, Evelyn," Lily keeps saying. "Hopefully, no one recognized us. And even if they ask if it was us, just deny it."

"Nah, I was actually going to admit it!" I answered sarcastically. "Lily, this has to stay between us. No on else can know, not even Julez."

"I know," Lily replied. "I'd die of embarrassment if anyone ever found out!"

And then we pinky-swore. _So _first year, I know, but it made me feel better.

"Now, we both look positively smashing, if I do say so myself!" Lily said, standing up.

And I guess we did. Lily was wearing emerald green dress robes, which brought out her beautiful green eyes. And I was wearing lilac-coloured robes, which (apparently) enhanced my brown hair and eyes. Both of our brightly coloured hair was down and tousled into that 'sex/bed-hair' sort of style that _Teen Witch _is always going on about.

Not that I know what sex-hair looks like. Though I do know what bed hair looks like! Only my hair looks awful when I just get out of bed, sticking up in all directions with weird kinks in it. It certainly doesn't look all sexy and messy like it does now!

"We have to be brave!" Lily said.

"Well, I'm trying!" I replied. "I just can't seem to move."

"Me either," Lily said. "God, we have to be the worst Gryffindors ever! Godric Gryffindor must be turning in his grave!"

"We have to live up to the name of Gryffindor and be brave!" I echoed Lily's previous words.

And with that thought set firmly in our minds, we are now off to the ball!

Oh god...please let it all be good! I promise to be nicer to everyone (even Snape and all the slimey Slytherins...oh crap, okay so I take back that slimey part) but seriously, God, if you do exist, please make this night go well. Please.

Okay, I'm done now! Bye!

Er...i mean 'Emen'!

That somehow doesn't look right. You know, that thing that muggles always say at the end of a prayer to God...

Oh! Amen! There we go!

**9:03pm, Girls Bathrooms at Christmas Ball**

Oh. Oh, oh, oh!

Oh my giddy, most perfect and lovely dear Merlin and God and baby Jesus (and grown-up Jesus too) and all those other people.

I am kind of speechless. I don't know what to say other than that...

This night is turning out fabulously!

And okay diary, so do you want to know who is waiting outside the bathroom for me at this very moment? Do you?

Dum, Dum, Dum...Drumroll please!

Sirius Black!

Oh, I feel like swooning!

Though I guess, before I faint, I should go back to the beginning!

Me and Lily finally made it to the ball! Well, duh, I mean, obviously!

So we kinda snuck in, the doors being wide open by this time, and thankfully, everyone was too occupied dancing and enjoying the ball that they didn't notice us. We blended in nicely, if I do say so myself. We immediately went over to a long table set against the wall, set with bottles of what looked like bottles of butterbeer, helped ourselves to one each, and surveyed the Great Hall.

It looked incredible. The fours house tables were gone and in their place was the dance floor, filled with people dancing. Long tables ran along either side of the room and up on the platform where the teachers table usually was, a band was playing a lively tune. Christmas decorations such as holly, mistletoe, wreaths, bells and Christmas trees adorned the walls. It was all very Christmas-like.

And then Julez and Remus came up to us. Julez looked stunning, wearing baby blue dress robes, her blonde hair curling around her shoulders and her pale cheeks flushed pink from dancing. Remus was wearing grey dress robes, and did look quite attractive.

"Well, I see you finally made it!" she stated breathlessly, grinning at us.

"Took you long enough," Remus added, with a slight smile on his face. "Julez has been driving me crazy most of the night, wondering where you two were."

"Erm..." me and Lily answered together, looking at each other.

"I suppose you two wanted to be 'fashionably late' and make an entrance and all, right?" Julez inquired, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," I said, relieved.

"You missed the funniest thing, though!" Remus said. "Two students walked in just before, well I assume they were students, and they were dressed in the most strangest clothes!"

"Black robes and pointed hats and straggly hair," Julez added. "They looked like those evil witches in muggle fairy stories."

"It was actually quite funny," Remus said. "Though very odd."

"Sounds hilarious," Lily said awkwardly, attempting a short burst of laughter.

And then...who should walk over to us but none other than Sirius!

And James and Peter too.

Sirius looked _so _handsome, wearing black dress robes (quite a lot of guys seemed to be wearing black, but Sirius, no doubt, looked the best).

James wore black dress robes too and Peter wore navy blue dress robes.

"Hey, pretty ladies," Sirius said flirtatiously, giving us a wink. I almost melted.

James just stood there, gaping at Lily, looking like a complete idiot.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me," Lily snapped. "At least say hello or compliment me or something!"

"You...you..." James stuttered.

"Spit it out, Potter," Lily said tiredly.

"You look incredible," he finally said.

And Lily blushed. She blushed! What is the world coming to, I ask you?

I caught Sirius' eye and he grinned at me, his dreamy grey eyes sparkling.

And that was when the band finished playing the fast song and began playing a soft, romantic-sounding song.

"Wanna dance, Evelyn?" he asked me, holding out his hand to me.

And I swear to Merlin, my heart stopped beating. Just for a second. And then Lily nudged me, my heart started pounding, and I realized that I'd been staring at him like an idiot.

"Yeah, sure," I finally managed to answer, extending my hand to his and laying it softly in his open palm. He closed his fingers around mine, and gently pulled me towards him, leading me onto the dance floor.

"Will you dance with me, Lily?" I heard James ask.

I heard Lily sigh heavily.

"Come on," James pleaded. "You at least owe me for almost killing me!"

"I don't owe you a thing, Potter," Lily snapped angrily.

"Just once dance," he begged.

Lily sighed again. "Oh alright," she said, finally giving in.

By this time, me and Sirius had made it to the dance floor. He turned to me, twirled me around once and when I came back to facing him, he placed his hand gently on my waist, his other hand bringing mine up in the air. I placed my other hand on his shoulder, and shyly glanced up at him. He smiled at me, his grey eyes still sparkling. We held each others gaze for a few seconds, slowly rotating on the spot and swaying back and forth to the music. It was almost like nothing existed but me and Sirius, in our own little world. And I could almost hear everyone thinking; 'what in the world is he doing with _her?_' because I could feel everyone staring at us. I lifted my head a bit higher until the top of it was just touching his cheek and leant it there, closing my eyes and just enjoying the moment.

Of course it ended all too soon! Well, after a few slow songs, that is. We stopped dancing when a fast one came on, because Sirius thinks they're lame and I have to admit, so do I. Like I'd even know how to dance to them anyway. I mean, all the other girls were dancing all sexy and grinding against the boys and I just knew I'd look like a complete and utter spastic if I attempted to dance like that.

And then we went over to the drinks table and got a butterbeer each and then sat down at one of the tables off to the side. We talked and we laughed and everything was perfect. Lily and James came and sat with us after a while, having danced together for a bit. It was so strange, seeing her being civil to him.

Until he accidentally spilt his butterbeer on her dress, pulling Julez' chair out for her when her and Remus came to join us. I think he was trying to impress Lily, but he only succeeded in making her mad.

"Thanks a lot, Potter!" she yelled at him in fury. "You have got to be the clumsiest person I have ever met in my life!"

And then she asked me if I would accompany her to the bathroom and of course I had to say yes, and then Julez came too and Sirius and Remus said that they'd meet us out the front of the bathroom and not to take 'too long'.

So here I am. So ecstatically happy and full of pure bliss!

Everything is perfect. And even Peter was dancing with a girl! Like an actual girl! Her name is May Foreweather and she's a tiny, petite Hufflepuff in her fifth year. And okay, so she's not very good-looking (she has very fine mousy-coloured hair and very pale skin), but still it's so nice that Peter has found someone! I'm really happy for him!

Oh shoot, I've been in here way too long. I wonder what is going to happen next...I can only guess!

Life is so full of wonderful surprises!

**11:39pm, Girls Dormitories**

OH.

MY.

GOD.

(For about the one-millionth time).

HOLY.

BLOODY.

CRAP.

Will you believe that I am once again speechless?

And I mean, I do have a good reason to be!

I mean, me and Sirius...Sirius and I...we...

Hang on, I am so not going to spoil this story and tell you what happened straight away! I have to start from the beginning! (Again).

And can I just say, this is all 100 per cent true, I _promise. _I swear on the lives of everyone that I love and my beloved school and Merlin's pointed hat.

Unless it's a dream.

Ohmygod what if it is a dream? What if I am really fast asleep in my bed and it's last night and this whole fantastic night was only a dream?

Because it is kinda too good to be true!

Oh, this is so typical! I am only dreaming and I bet I will wake up any minute.

If this is a dream, I don't ever want it to end!

Okay, so I just picked up a pillow and whacked myself in the face with it. And Shadow (who was sitting on my legs) jumped up, digging her claws into me and hissing.

So I am not dreaming! I am so happy! Yay!

Yes, yes, I know that you are just _dying _to hear about what happened. I get that, okay?

Jeez, don't be so angry! All in good time, my dears!

Where did I leave off anyway? Oh right, I was in the bathroom and Sirius was waiting for me outside! This is where all the fun starts!

So me, Lily and Julez all came out of the bathroom and met Sirius, James and Remus. And we all went back into the Great Hall to drink more butterbeers and we all ended up sitting down at a table.

Remus and Julez got up after a while to go and dance, leaving me and Sirius to put up with Lily and James bickering.

Then Lily got asked to dance by a seventh-year Ravenclaw, Justin Hawke. Who is _gorgeous,_ can I say. With floppy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Lily blushed like their was no tomorrow and quickly stood up and they went off together to dance.

Poor James just stared after them, looking miserable while me and Sirius tried to console him by telling him that there were, in fact, plenty of other fish in the sea! Only then, he got it into his head that he would ask Lana to dance, you know, on account of her being one of Lily's worst enemies and all, in the hopes of making her jealous and thus realizing that she is in love with him. And me and Sirius just went along with it, not having the heart to tell him that it was highly unlikely that it would work and Lily most probably wouldn't even care and would be like; "Well, they deserve each other!"

So James and Lana were dancing away, leaving me and Sirius finishing off our butterbeers together at the table.

And you know what happened next? A pretty brunette girl (whom I didn't recognize) came prancing up to us and asked Sirius to dance!

And Sirius goes; "I'm flattered, Darla, but I am actually here with Evelyn tonight." And THEN he reached across the table and took ahold of my hand.

Can you believe it, diary?! I just about died! (Again).

Then Darla went all sulky and red-faced and spun on her heel and stomped away.

"Do you want to go for a walk outside in the gardens?" Sirius asked me.

"Sure," I said, and oh diary, I actually managed to say it without stuttering! Yay for me!

So then he pulled me up (ever-so-gently) and we walked out the doors and to the garden.

STILL HOLDING HANDS!

And the gardens were _so _beautiful! There were grey pebbled paths winding through dozens of rose bushes littered with fairy lights and stone benches. It looked like something out of a fairytale, it was amazing.

So there we were, strolling along hand in hand, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. (Oh, and trying to ignore the dozens of couples making out here and there).

We eventually decided to sit down, once we had found an unoccupied stone bench that was hidden away in a far corner of the gardens, disguised by the rose bushes.

"These gardens are _so _beautiful," I said breathlessly. "Wouldn't it be so nice to be a fairy? Imagine living in such a beautiful play like this."

"Yeah, and flying around and living in a castle," Sirius grinned at me.

"Don't tease," I scolded him. "I can't help it if deep-down inside, I am kind of a girly-girl."

"I would never of guessed," he teased.

"Shut up," I grumbled, though I couldn't help smiling at our innocent flirting.

"Can I ask you something, Sirius?" I asked carefully.

"Sure," he replied. "Go ahead."

"Why did you tell that girl, Darla, that we were here together? I mean, why didn't you go and dance with her?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Well, I didn't want to dance with her," he answered truthfully. "I wanted to be with you. I always have much more fun when I'm with you, rather than when I'm with any other girls."

"Why?" I had to ask.

"Well, you're just so _easy _to hang out with. And talk to. I mean, I feel like I can just be myself when I'm with you, like I don't have to put on a front and you won't judge me."

"Who ever knew that Sirius Black, infamous bad-boy and player extraordinaire, would ever be capable of such deep feelings?" I teased him.

"What can I say? You bring out a side of me I never knew I had. Kind of like how James, Remus and Peter bring out the best in me."

"So what are you saying, Sirius?" I asked, unable to believe how bold I was being! I mean, rewind and freeze here, this is me where talking about! How did I suddenly become so cool and collected?! Must have been fairy magic, or something, because for once, I wasn't acting all bumbly and awkward.

"What do you think I'm saying?" he asked, and I looked up at him.

Okay, so this is when I faltered. But can you blame me? I mean, he was gazing at me with those deep, dark, gray eyes of his and I became nervous!

"Uh..."i stuttered. "The fairy lights are pretty?" And I mentally cursed myself.

He chuckled. "Yes, indeed they are." When I looked up at him, he reached out his hand and placed it gently on my cheek, cradling it. He lightly ran his thumb over my lips, coming close and closer to me by the second. And then he whispered; "But Evelyn, I don't think I've told you this yet, but you look absolutely breathtaking." And then he closed the distance between us by placing his lips softly against mine in a kiss. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine, which lingered there for a moment, before I gently pulled back.

"Sirius..." I whispered.

"Shhh," he spoke softly. And then he kissed me again. And over and over again, until our kissing became more and more intense before going into full make-out mode.

I don't know how long we stayed out there kissing on that little stone bench, surrounded by pure magic, I lost track of the time. But eventually, we pulled away.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think we'd best be going back before it gets too late," Sirius said.

"I wish we could stay here forever," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"I know," he agreed. "What I wouldn't give for that."

He stood up slowly and reached down to grasp my hands to pull me to my feet. "Come on, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

The Christmas Ball had ended, by this time, by the way.

"Well, you do actually live there as well," I said, giggling.

"Oh just go and ruin my romantic streak," Sirius mock-glared at me, pretending to act hurt. He let go of my hand, swinging his arm around my shoulders and I placed my arm around his waist. We stayed like that, walking along through the corridors. It turned out that the Christmas Ball had just ended not too long ago, so there were still a few people scampering around the halls. I didn't really take much notice though, I mean, I was still pretty dazed.

When we reached the portrait door, he opened it for me and stood back. "Ladies first," he said with a grin.

"Ever the gentlemen," I smiled at him.

He walked me over to the bottom of the stairs.

"I had a great time tonight, Sirius," I said, looking up at him.

"I did too," he said, gazing at me. "Goodnight, Evelyn." He kissed me once on the lips, lingering for a few seconds and the pulled back. "Sweet dreams," he said with a smile, turning and walking to the stairs that led up to the boys dormitories.

Then I turned also and slowly walked up the steps to the sixth-years girls dorms, still dazed. And then I walked into the rooms and went over to my bed and go into my pajamas and pulled the hanging shut and whipped you out, diary, to write all of this down before I forgot it all.

Though I don't think I could ever forget what was possibly the best night of my whole entire life!

I wish Julez and Lily were awake, instead of asleep, so I could tell them all about the marvelous events of the night! But alas, I must await until morning! Oh, the woes of my life!

Well, there you have it! I still cannot believe that it actually happened, but it did and now I must go to sleep so I can dream sweet, lovely dreams of Sirius Black.

Once again, I love everyone and everything in this world!

Well, almost everyone and everything.

Oh my god, I still can't believe it!

I am so sad. You know what I just did? I just buried my head in my pillow, squealing and kicking my legs and wriggling around like I had ants in my bloody pants.

But no matter. I am so blissfully happy and there is no one around to see me act like a total klepto!

The joys of life!

Goodnight, my beautiful and beloved diary. Sweet dreams!

-Evelyn-

**A/N: **Soooooo...what do you think? Please review (if you guys are still around) and tell me what you think!

And it's so good to be back on board! :)

All my love, -Kath- xoxo


End file.
